Drive
by hisbella
Summary: Agent Edward Cullen goes undercover to bring down the Swan crew for their heists all over America and their participation in street racing. When he meets the crew leaders sister, Isabella, his path is winding and it may take his career on the line to keep her. Fast cars, lemons and a bad ass Bella! Action, crime and sexy time!
1. Chapter 1

This is different from what I usually write but I thought I'd put what I love most in the world into my favourite books: fast cars and action. I hope you like it! It will shift from point of views depending on what I feel needs to be read to you guys.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, although I would if it had faster cars in it.

* * *

_**Bella's POV**_

I drove in my Porsche Cayman along the highway of Seattle. The windows were up and the radio was off so all you could hear was the sound of the engine revving as I did over the limit. The engine purred in my beauty of a car and I ran my hand over the dashboard absentmindedly. Out of all the cars I'd seen and drove in my twenty two years of life, this one was my favourite. She was my baby. My sleek, silver, pretty little baby.

My phone buzzed in the passenger seat and I sighed, clicking the call button on the radio so that the surround sound answered the call so that I wouldn't have to pick up the god damned phone.

"What?" I said as politely as I could. Jakes voice came through the speakers surrounding my beautiful car and he did not sound happy.

"What happened to inconspicuous, huh? Royce is going crazy over here!"

I laughed out loud and pressed the end call button on the radio dash. I knew he'd call back in fifteen seconds with another complaint about my driving but I just didn't care. We just finished up on a heist in Florida and Jake knew how I got afterwards. It took a solid week for me to come down from my high of adrenaline when we got big jobs like this. Baby jobs were a walk in the park and my high usually lasted to a of couple hours to a couple of days. There was no in between, depending on how big the rush of a job.

As I bypassed and swerved three more cars on the highway, earning a few honks in protest, I wasn't surprised when I heard the car vibrate with another phone call.

I groaned. "What?"

"Slow the fuck down, Izzy!" Jake bellowed. I hung up but did as he said, slowing down my speed to just above the speed limit. That would have to suffice. It wasn't like I was going to be caught for speed tickets anyway.

I had been driving with the crew for almost a day now. We drove fast so the usual forty seven hours and eight minute trip from Florida to Washington DC didn't apply to us. It was three in the morning and it was right about the time the guys wanted to stop to take a piss but I just wasn't feeling it tonight. I wanted to get home to my own bed and fast. I had a manual day job in the morning after all.

A text sounded through the car suddenly and I smirked. "Perfect timing," I muttered to myself. I looked in the mirror and saw Jake flash his headlights. His Mitsubishi Eclipse was glowing in the moonlight but it still had nothing on my baby Porsche. I would smoke him in seconds. I would have to push him on that the next time we went to La Push.

I picked up my phone just as we all exited off the highway and swerved our way through the Seattle streets and dialled Jakes number and soon added in the rest of the crew through my radio.

"I'm just gonna head straight home tonight boys," I said with a fake yawn for good measure.

"Fuck, Izzy, you not on your usual high tonight?" I heard Seth say. "What was all that speeding for? The vibration of the engine?"

"Oh, I'm on a high," I smirked through the phone. "I just prefer to have it alone without you boys raining on my parade."

"Go home and get some rest before these goons wake you up when we're finally back," Royce said from his line on the call. Everyone shut up at that.

"Thanks Roy," I hung up the phone and dropped it down on the seat. Once out of sight of the boys, I hit the gear and stamped down on the pedal and speeded my way back to Forks, ignoring the police lights that sounded behind me in the distance.

* * *

_**Edward's POV**_

"You make your move tomorrow so be ready."

I nodded at Berty's final words and took my leave at the table. Cope followed me out of the room with a cup of coffee ready in her hand for me to take. I took it gratefully and I offered my thanks.

"You sure about this?" She asked me for the billionth time.

"Angela," I groaned.

"I know, I know!" She cried as we made our way through the department towards my office. "But I can't help it. We've already sent in two men to investigate the Swan crew and both have come out dead! Do you really think you can handle the heat?"

"Isn't that the reason we became cops?" I rhetorically asked, turning to look at her. "To handle the heat? Besides, they were idiots they chose on the force and plus, they were _investigating_. They didn't do what I'm doing."

"Going undercover is a hefty job," Cope muttered against her own coffee cup. "Trust me, I've lived through it."

"I know that, but you're forgetting one fine detail," I said as we reached my office and I gestured for her to head inside. "I'm a man and you're a woman. It's different situations."

Before Angela Cope joined the Seattle Police Department she was an undercover detective in California. She went undercover for eleven months as a drug lord's girlfriend and it went ugly towards the end. She packed up and left Cali the second the job was done and came here. She swore never to go undercover again. The lucky thing for me is that I wouldn't have to sleep with people to get information out of them when going undercover. Never send a man to do a woman's job.

I settled into my desk with Cope standing behind me. She produced the files I spent long nights obsessing over memorising for weeks and I looked over them one last time so I had everything down to a tee.

"Go over everything you know," Cope said. "Starting with him." She dropped the first file over my shoulder and onto my desk. I only had to see the picture to spew out the information I memorised long ago.

"Jacob Swan, twenty six years old, born and raised in Forks Washington until he was thirteen years old by his mother Renee Swan until she was killed in a car accident. Father, Charles Swan was KIA during a military trial on Jacob's twelfth birthday. Jacob and his sister Isabella were moved to Miami to their aunts until he was of age and they moved back to Forks the second he was legal to live in the house they grew up in."

"Criminal history?" Cope asked naturally.

"Jacob was locked away for association with drug dealing and car theft when he was sixteen years old in a boys' retention centre. He only served a year but returned when he was nineteen years old for killing a man with a crow bar. The deceased is known to be the man who killed Swan's mother on the road."

"Anything else from background information?" Cope inquired.

I took a deep breath, the words rushing through my head and pouring out of my mouth. "Charles Swan was a trained militant and seemed adamant on teaching his son a few things. After his death, the training stuck with Jacob and he's just about ruthless on the streets. His sister, Isabella was taught the same training by Swan but at a later age."

"His whereabouts and activities now?" Cope finally asked.

"He lives in the same hometown of Forks, Washington with his sister and crew. He remains untouched by the local police and we believe it's because he has paid them off to re_main _that way. Jacob Swan has multiple garages and homes around the country but they're placed under another name so he cannot be charged for the cars he holds there. He hosts heists around the country"-

"To what extent?" Cope interrupted.

"As little as petty shop robbery's to extreme jewellery, cars and weaponry."

"Dangerous?"

"He has a weak spot," I noted. "Family. His sister means too much to him."

"Good," Cope nodded.

"Next."

She continued dropping files onto my desk until we reached the early hours of the morning. The rest of the department were long gone but I refused to slip up.

_Next._

"Seth Clearwater, seventeen, youngest of the Swan crew. Grew up in the same neighbourhood and runs the street racing down in La Push for Jacob. He was later offered to work for Jacob permanently on heists. Young but smart. He handles the technical side of their crimes. Downfall is he's a smart ass and it will get him killed one day."

_Next_.

"Royce King. Twenty six years old and Jacob's best friend. Ruthless and deadly. If there's anyone to avoid in this crew it's him. Complete hot head and acts like the leader of the group to keep eyes off Jacob. Downfall is he's a shit driver and can't work with a gun very well."

_Next_.

"Emmett McCarthy. Twenty five years old. Bulky and scary but seems to be the heart of the Swan crew. Grew up with Jacob and Royce but seems to be the lesser of the evils. Acts as protection for the men. Loud mouth so he works the distraction on the job as an incredible improviser."

_Next_.

"Rosalie Hale, twenty five years old. Currently in a relationship with Emmett McCarthy. Her father used to represent the Pentagon until he was murdered. His death didn't sit well with Rosalie and she rebounded to become the deadly woman she is today. Only girl in the crew besides Jacob's younger sister and is a badass, ruthless bitch to everyone around her. She'll seduce you until you're practically begging to let her kill you."

_Last_.

"Jasper Hale, twenty two years old and a cousin of Rosalie. Swift and efficient. He never misses a shot and is one hell of a driver. He usually works on getting the cars out of the vans, auctions or show houses as fast as possible. Not much background history on his family."

I finally let Cope go home and she left me with a final good luck and a package full of the things I needed for tomorrow. I left one file untouched out on my desk. One I never read out to Cope because she knew I had that thing revised and memorised like it was my sacred bible.

Isabella Swan's file.

Lord knows if I wasn't an undercover cop and she wasn't a common criminal, I'd have fucked her brains out by now. I breathed out a laugh and tore apart my new package. A fake I.D card rested on the paper along with a gun, a house key, my fake birth certificate and driver's license and lastly… a set of car keys. I smirked and rolled my chair over to the window so I could see what Cope and Berty had left me to drive undercover.

"You've got to be kidding me," I gaped.

I leaped from my seat and grabbed the shit I needed before I took the stairs two at a time, knowing the elevators were down this hour of the night to reach the car as fast as I could. I was out of breath by the time I pushed past the security guard and reached the front doors to my new car.

A Toyota Supra was waiting for me all sleek and shiny outside the Seattle Police Department. She was blue silver with a body that went on for days. "Holy fucking shit," I gasped for breath. I was literally about to go on a boner for this beauty. She was fucking perfection.

"What you got there, Cullen?" I heard Max, the security guard ask from the front door.

"I'm going to have sex with this car," I muttered to no one in particular.

"What did you say boy?" Max asked again.

"Max, this is my new baby," I declared.

"Yeah, it's a nice car. What is she?"

"What is?"- I choked a little as I turned around to face Max. "She's a beauty, that's what she is! She has a horsepower of 544 bhp and an engine speed of 7,770prm's! Fuck, it takes her ten seconds at 185 to reach a one quarter mile! Do you know what that means?" I bellowed.

Max just stared at me and I relayed over my little outburst and realised what I fucking sounded like. I officially sounded like a fourteen year old boy who just got his first feel of a breast. I mean, I was a _cop_ for fuck sake! _Act like one Cullen_!

"You sure do know your cars," Max chuckled and walked back inside the building, leaving me in shock and complete embarrassment.

"Get your ass home, Cullen," I groaned to myself. I unlocked the car and took about fifteen minutes just easing myself into the baby until finally driving back to my apartment. I really wanted to take her out for a real spin but I wasn't ready to be the first cop in Seattle's history to receive a speeding ticket.

Besides, I needed a long rest for what was going to happen tomorrow.

"Edward Masen," I said to myself confidently. "Twenty six years old, moved from Florida State to Port Angeles and heard about the crew down in Forks and wanted in. Did time for stealing cars and non-paid parking tickets. Never knew my dad and my mother died when I was a baby. Put through foster homes until I reached sixteen and have worked my way through the world on my own ever since. Needed money so here I am."

I was going to ask to be a part of Jacob's crew. And then I was going to bring that motherfucker down.

* * *

_**Bella's POV**_

"Izzy, wake your ass up, you're gonna be late!"

"Fuck off, Emmett!"

"Hey girl, don't make me come in there and tickle your ass awake because you know I will!"

"How about I put a bullet in your head, will you still want to wake me up then?!" I yelled right fucking back to the asshole behind my bedroom door.

"I'll shoot back and you know I will!" Emmett chuckled. "Or do you want me to set Rosie on your ass?"

I groaned into my pillow in defeat and rose from my bed, ready for a long ass shower before I had to deal with the goons downstairs. Sometimes I wished I didn't have to share a house with so many guys every hour of the day. Legally, only Jake and I owned the house but that didn't stop Emmett and his boys staying over every few days just to get shit done quicker. Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend never stays anymore since Jake caught them fucking in my parents' old bedroom. Whenever Em decides to stay over, he's to sleep on the floor. Seth only lives down the road so he went home each night. His mother was a crack addict so she never cared what time he came home at. I've offered him to stay here multiple times but he just wouldn't take it. He wanted to be with his mother.

As I showered, I heard Jake shout for Jasper to hurry the fuck up in the other bathroom. I chuckled when I heard Rosie chime in to tell Jake to chill the fuck out. When Jake snapped right back Emmett joined in on the fun and a whole row started until Seth cracked a loud joke that made everyone laugh. Always count on that kid to calm the storm. Unless Royce was around.

Right now I'm sure he was down at the garage, working on one of the new cars we came to own from another well- orchestrated heist. I smiled at the memory of leaping from the truck filled with imported cars and into the body of my waiting Porsche before speeding away with the newest additions to our car collection right behind me.

I usually always drove the newbies home but with my Porsche only recently in my possession, I just couldn't pass up the opportunity to drive across states to our home in Forks. We had so much money we barely knew what to do with it, but we still chose to live here permanently. It was where our crew- our family- began and Jake was _all_ about family.

We had a garage between Port Angeles and Forks where we stored the cars and jewellery. The ones we really enjoyed came back to Forks with us. Some cars we sold off to foreign buyers (those who could afford our prices). Gang and drug lords were our best customers and we even got an Arabian prince before to buy our merchandise. We lived a luxurious and humble lifestyle all at the same time. When it came to killing, it was inevitable if someone got in our way, but we tried to stay clear of innocent lives. We weren't that monstrous.

I turned off the shower and quickly dressed in some shorts and a tank top, seeming as it looked like a nice day outside for once. I smiled at myself in the mirror with my newly formed tan thanks to our job in the Sunshine State. I threw on some Nike trainers and headed downstairs with my phone glued to my hand in case any of the guys decided to call while I was at work.

"Breakfast, Izzy!" Rosalie called from the kitchen. "Or should I say lunch."

I walked through the living room and greeted Seth and Jasper who sat on the floor playing video games. Jake was eating at the kitchen table and he ushered me over to give me a peck on the cheek.

"Morning," he said with a mouthful of food.

"Gross," I giggled and took the sandwich from Rosalie thankfully and sat with my brother, making small talk for a while before he got down to business.

"What time you finished work today?" He asked.

"It's Friday so…" I looked at the clock on the wall that read twelve fifteen. "About five thirty. Why?"

"I want you to call up Diego down in Mexico once you're home," Jake ordered.

"How come?" I wondered.

"I want to make room for the Supra and the old one is just getting in the way. He had eyes on it the last time he was in the States so he'll be happy to know I'm up for selling it now."

"You're not keeping the Supra?" I cried. "But she's a beauty!"

"Well, I've a better beauty coming in and that old one is scrap compared to it. Now don't annoy me with questions and get to work."

"Sure thing, boss," I joked and kissed his cheek before waving goodbye to everyone. "Seeya later, Royce!" I called to the garage at the side of the house.

"Bye Izzy!" He shouted back.

I got into my Porsche and drove my way to my mother's old bakery, feeling a little bummed out that my usual customers car was nowhere to be found outside the shop. I set up and let Alison go home early, seeming as it wasn't looking busy at all today considering lover boy wasn't coming along. I listened out for the usual throaty engine of his clapped out Volvo but came up short when I heard nothing but a smooth engine pull up to the curb of the shop, just as I was setting out some freshly baked cakes.

I eyed the Toyota suspiciously, knowing full well none of the boys owned this type of car besides the one Jake had hold up in PA. And lord knows no one else in the town of Forks could afford such a looker of a car. It was sleek blue that shone silver in the surprising sun and I watched in shock as my lover boy stepped out of the car, wearing the same smirk he loved to walk in with each day I worked here.

"Well, well, well," I smiled as Edward walked through the door. "If it isn't our favourite customer."

"Well, if it isn't the only reason I come in here every day," he threw back at me with a breath taking smile that had me weak at the knees.

The guy was crazy about me- even Alison knew- but I knew absolutely nothing about him. He didn't live in town; that was all I knew. And if Royce knew I was friendly with a man I should really be suspicious about, he'd flip. Royce and I weren't together but he was very serious of who I let into my life. Family was important to all of us in the crew and we'd never let anyone jeopardise that.

Edward sat down at the counter in the same seat he always did and gave me another half-smile. The bell above the door signalled a new customer but I barely took notice when Edward was around.

"What can I get for you, Edward?" I chuckled with a shake of my head.

"Same as always, Bella."

"Since when do you let people call you Bella?!"

I looked up from Edward's eyes and saw Royce perched in the doorway, glaring at me, or better yet, glaring at Edward. I saw Jake parking the car outside but he didn't bother coming in. What the fuck were they doing here?

"What are you doing here?" I said aloud, placing a hand under the counter to where I stashed my hand gun.

"You forgot your lunch, like you do every fucking Friday," Royce ground out. "You should get more sleep after our nights, Izzy, otherwise your brother and I wouldn't have to chase you down to give you a decent meal."

"I could have eaten the cakes in here, like I tell you _every _fucking Friday!" I rolled my eyes. Royce seemed to be under control for now but it wouldn't be long before he was pissed off again. "Just give me the damn lunch, Roy." I lessoned my hold on my gun.

"Is everything alright here, Bella?" Edward asked politely and I shut my eyes in defeat. Damn it, Edward.

"She's fine!" Royce barked out. "What's with the fucking name, Izzy? You won't even let Jake call you that?"

"Do you mind lessoning your tone when talking to her?" Edward demanded, rising from his seat.

Fuck.

"Edward, stop, leave it, I'm used to it," I grabbed the back of Edward's jacket to pull him back but it was useless. Royce's hand was already twitching. We were fucked.

"No, no, you shouldn't have to be used to it," Edward hissed at me.

"Who is this guy, Izzy?" Roy bellowed. I looked to Jake outside but he seemed oblivious to what was going on in the shop. He was fucking useless.

"Bella, get him out of here before I seriously hurt him," Edward warned.

"Stop calling her that!"

"Royce, fuck off!" I screeched, leaping over the counter to hold Edward back. I reached around me to grab the fucking bag of food from Royce's hand and pushed him away again. "Just leave alright? Jake, will you make yourself fucking useful and get Roy the fuck out of here? He's scaring away my customers!"

Jake came in at that, wearing a smile and tugged Royce out of the bakery, leaving me with an angry Edward and a whole lot of muscle beneath my fingers. Damn, was he always this muscular?

I gripped his upper arm just to be sure I wasn't dreaming and I heard Edward's faint laugh come from above me. Heat rose in my cheeks and I took a step back, guessing he knew what I was doing. Stupid Bella. "Sorry," I laughed. "I just didn't expect to feel all that under there."

Edward smirked. "I'm full of surprises, Bella."

Again, I blushed. Now, I, Isabella Swan, have never once in my life blushed in front of someone, let alone a man. I was not someone who was easily embarrassed yet here I was, turning tomato mode in front of Edward Masen.

"I think my time here is up," Edward said sadly, looking down at his watch.

"Do you at least want your cake?" I offered to get him a piece. Edward pulled out a twenty dollar bill and placed it on the counter behind me.

"No, I already ate before I came to see you," he winked and my knees went weak. "Thanks again, Bella."

"So I'll see you Sunday then?" I joked, but secretly hoped I'd see him much sooner than the next time I had work.

"Tonight, actually," Edward continued his walk to the door.

"Tonight?" I repeated, shocked that I got my wish so fast.

"Yeah," Edward turned to give me his heart stopping half smile. "You're going to the street racing tonight right?"

"You know about La Push racing?" I blanched, completely shocked anyone outside of Forks knew about such activities.

"Doesn't everybody?" Edward retorted. He pulled out a pair of black ray bans and smiled once more. "I'll see you tonight, Bella."

* * *

_**Diego's POV**_

"I thought we agreed on a price the last time I was in the States!" I spit down the phone. Fucking woman was getting on my last nerve!

"That was a year ago, Diego and things have changed," Swan explained. "You think business around here stays the same? Shit rises man, now get back to the original discussion."

"That car for the new price…" I mulled it over. A throat clearing in the corner of the room caught my eye and Boss looked at me through narrow eyes. I had to close this deal. Mierda! "My boss isn't going to like that, Swan," I warned.

"You don't have bosses, Diego, you run those streets in Mexico!"

"Not anymore, shit's changed down here too, girl," I whispered sadly.

"Listen, do we have a deal or not?" Swan said.

I really needed that car in my collection… "Deal."

"I'll email you the paperwork, you send me my money. Always a pleasure, Diego." She hung up the phone.

"Fucking slut," I hissed, dropping the phone down on the leather plush chair I sat in.

"You made the deal?" Boss asked.

"Ci."

"Will they drive it down here themselves?"

"The girl… she's crazy for the cars so maybe she will if I asked nicely."

"Good, that's good. I want to hit him where it hurts most," Boss grinned. "Jacob can pay for what he did to my men."

* * *

_**Bella's POV**_

"Izzy, you racing tonight?" Jake called from his room.

"Are you fucking crazy? In my new baby? Of course!" I laughed. "But I'm going up against you, I hope you know that."

"You are in hell, I don't want to embarrass my little sis like that in front of everyone!" Jake feigned sadness. "What kind of brother would I be?"

"A losing one," I smirked and I didn't think he heard me fully because he continued talking.

"I think I might bring out my Supra tonight, show off the new ride."

"Good thinking." _I'd still smoke your ass. _

"You almost ready?" His voice was suddenly behind me, tapping lightly on my bedroom door.

"I could have been naked," I said sternly.

"Now I thought you'd have some brains not to walk around naked in this house with so many bodies in it."

"True, true."

"I'll be downstairs."

I finished up on my hair and applied some more lip gloss. I never got tired of getting ready for La Push races. I loved them even more when my high from heists hasn't faded yet and the thrill of driving at the speed I want gets me going all over again- especially when I beat the fucker I'm racing.

I wore simple knee high black boots that went perfectly with the new high waist shorts I bought in Florida. My halter neck was pleated in red and black and it tied in with my long, wavy hair so it wasn't like I was completely bare on my back. I had no need to wear a bra, considering I barely had tits to hold up, so I was free to roam the streets bare titted. I loved it.

I had to admit I was making some extra effort tonight knowing that Edward was going to be there. Old ass, timeless Edward. Who the fuck named their kid that nowadays? Either way I wasn't going to complain if I was screaming it later. But if I knew that was all he was around for, then I wouldn't give him the goods. However, if he wanted more than that, it was going to be harder because I couldn't give it to him either. I wasn't built for love in this life, even though it was all I really craved. With Jacob as a brother and Royce as basically the same thing, it was difficult to even bring someone home, let alone fall in love with them.

I picked up my keys and phone and headed downstairs to where everyone waited. Roy and Jake were talking quietly in the corner of the kitchen, Seth was where he always was playing video games on the living room floor, Rose and Emmett were in their own little world on the couch and Jasper was tapping away on his phone. It was crazy to think that all of us could pull off the biggest heists in all of America.

"We ready?" I asked everyone and they nodded their agreements.

"Can I at least drink tonight?" Seth asked like he did every time we were heading to La Push.

"Like I say every other night, fuck off Seth!" Emmett joked and we all laughed.

"But it's not fair!" He pouted. "You won't let me race and on top of that, drink?"

"You're seventeen,"- I tried to say but he cut me off.

"And I've known how to drive since I'm thirteen, I think I know what to do."

"Oh, so you want to get in an accident drunk driving?" I asked him and that shut him up.

We all took separate cars to La Push, considering a few of us wanted to race and I giggled as I watched Seth climb into the backseat of Jakes car. We made it to La Push in a matter of minutes and I saw the usual Mike Newton sprint around the reservation with "Road closed" signs so that no one would interrupt our driving. La Push was mostly forestry and consisted of about three shops and the rest of the res was road. That was leverage for us, considering Forks police watched us like a hawk back in town when we didn't pay them off to turn a blind eye. La Push was the easiest to race along so when Jake started it up with a few other boys from the reservation, it's been going on ever since.

I drove through the road signs and followed Mike's poor excuse of a car. His engine barley run yet he insisted on racing every Friday night. He had nothing on the cars my brother and I came to purchase.

It took forever to push my baby through the crowds of dancing girls and bulky boys and their toys, but I made it far enough to find a good spot to park. I smirked as people passed by and stopped to see the new car in town and decided now was a good time as any to get out and give the boys a show. At that, my phone buzzed with a text from Jake.

Jake: _Play nice_

My smirk dropped thanks to my overprotective brother and stepped out of the car slowly, giving the guys a great view of my boot covered legs until I finally stood, checking my surroundings for anything out of the ordinary. Everything seemed to be in place and my hope to see Edward's Supra driving through the crowds quickly diminished. Maybe he decided not to show.

I sat on the hood of my baby until someone asked me to pop it. Two guys asked specifically to see what was under _my _hood and that joke was so 2002 that I couldn't even stand to be near them.

"How old are you guys, twelve?" I asked at their ridiculous chat up line.

The first guy laughed. "No, sugar, we're not twelve… but your body sure is a ten."

"Oh, gross," I literally gagged. "Okay, get out of here."

"What? I wanna see what's under your hood"-

"And I'm telling you to fuck off!" I hissed.

"Do as she fucking says, boys!" Edward was suddenly beside me, gripping me by the hips and I jumped in his arms, finally catching onto him and decided to play along. "Before my boyfriend beats your ass!" I beamed sweetly. "Or better yet, until I do!"

The two boys laughed and I didn't hesitate to press my gun against the first boy's stomach, careful not to let Edward see. "Don't fuck with me, or you'll have to go through my entire family too. Got that?"

The second guy panicked. "Dude, I think she's Jacob's little sister. Dude, we fucking hit on Jacob's little sister!"

"I-I'm sorry, Isabella"-

"It's Izzy, you prick, now fuck off!" I screamed. That caught the attention of some over the loud music but not many. I should have known Jacob would hear the sound of my voice no matter what.

The guys scrambled and I quickly hid my gun into the back of my shorts as I turned back to Edward with a smile on my face. My long hair would hide my back easily so I didn't worry anyone would see the weapon I possessed. I didn't want to scare away Edward. I sat back down on the hood of my car and nodded towards Edward's new baby. "Brave bringing that here with my brother around," I said to Edward.

"How come?" He asked.

"Jacob is driving a Supra tonight too," I explained. "I'm pretty sure he's going to wanna race you."

"I don't mind," Edward shrugged.

I laughed out loud. "You clearly don't know my brother."

"Everyone knows your brother," Edward said easily and he sat down next to me on the hood. His hand went to my back and I looked up to see Jacob on his way over. He wanted to know what I was yelling about, I guess.

"Not in the way I do," I said absentmindedly.

"I'd like to though," Edward said. "I mean, I'd like to talk to him."

"Well, you're in luck!" I grinned. "Because here he comes."

"What's going on Izzy?" Jake demanded when he reached us at the car. "Jessica still pissing you off?"

I scoffed. "Please, that girl needs to get over herself. No, some guys were hassling my ass so I told them to hit the road before I strangled them both."

"Funny," Jake laughed once. "Who's this?" He motioned to Edward.

"You don't remember him?" I was shocked. "He's the guy who put Royce in his place back at the bakery."

"Edward Masen," Edward announced, reaching for Jake's hand. They did the usual 'bro' handshake that every boy seemed to know and that was that.

"You're new around here," Jacob observed.

"I live in Port Angeles but I come here most days for nights like tonight and the pretty little bakery your sister works in."

I smiled and ducked my head. Smooth ass.

"Do you now?" Jake said. "I hope it's just for the cakes."

"I don't plan on devouring your sister like a pie if that's what you're getting at, Jacob," Edward said smartly and I almost choked when the words left his mouth. Was he crazy for talking like that to my brother?

Jake stared at Edward, hoping he'd crack but nothing happened. They continued to stare at one another until Jake finally let a smile out. "It's Jake," he said. "No Jacob around here unless we're doing business. Or unless you're an angry Izzy."

I shoved Jake hard but he didn't budge an inch from where he stood. "Alright, are you done playing the big brother card or can we race?"

"I've already said it to Ben, he's cleared us for the next race," Jake told me. "You racing?" He said to Edward.

"If I'm racing either of you guys, then yes," Edward replied.

"Bold," I smirked. "You sure you're up for it?"

Edward smirked right back at me. "Ride or die I guess."

Jake grinned. "I like it. We have a deal!" He clapped his hands together. "But I want a hefty bet placed on this since you're so cocky."

"Done," Edward said.

Jake whooped and went to call his boys. While he was busy with his back turned I looked to Edward. "You don't have to do this," I warned him. "I mean, you don't have to prove anything to be in my company"-

"I'm not proving anything for you," Edward admitted and it felt like I had just been stabbed in the stomach. Fucking ouch?

"Great, cool, alright," I smiled sarcastically and took a step away from him. Edward reached out his hand to stop me and I let him this time.

"I mean, fuck, Bella, I'll work on trying to get in your good graces for a long time but I have to do this with your brother first," Edward tried to explain. "I'd rather be cool with your family before I try get anyway close to you first."

I ducked my head, trying to hide my smile at how thorough Edward was to get to me. "I don't think you've to go through such extremes. I'm not that special."

Edward chuckled. "Relax, Bella…" he said with a wink. "It' just a drive."

* * *

I hope you liked it and please please please, review to let me know! Reviews are love so give me some love! Meg.


	2. Chapter 2

Most of you have said this story reminds you of Fast and Furious and now that I think of it, hell yes it does! I hope it doesn't put you off the story, but it really isn't going to be that much similar to the franchise, I promise! I am writing Twilight fanfiction after all! Thank you so much for reviews, keep it up please!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the cars mentioned in this fic.

* * *

_**Edward's POV**_

I drove up slowly to the marker Bella pointed out before she climbed into her own car. Every other car in the vicinity aligned the walls of the buildings surrounding us so they created a pathway for the racers to get through. Those who weren't racing acted as a crowd for us and I saw James as one of those amongst them. The second I drove into La Push an hour ago I scoped out my targets. Jasper was over by the starting point, flirting with a girl I knew as Alice Brandon. He had been secretly dating her and hasn't told his crew yet but with the way James was staring daggers at him across the lot, he seemed to know something was up.

Little Seth was collecting bets from everyone in the crowds, yelling his winners like he ran the place. Rosalie was messing with her convertible, not interested in the slightest at what was going on in the races. Emmett was ogling her ass like a puppy in heat and the only people left to scope out were Isabella and Jacob. Talking to Jacob was a piece of cake and he seemed to be easy enough to get along with had I not been a cop and hated his guts. He was intimidating clearly, considering the way those goons were with Bella earlier. James looked like the kind of man you feared, but there was something about Jake that showed he was worth being the leader of his crew.

I heard heels click on the pavement beside my car and I rolled the window down, knowing full well who it was. Isabella bent down to rest her two arms on the window frame, wearing her signature smile. As she bent low, I could see the outline of her breasts and noticed there was absolutely no bra in the way of eyeing the goods. I raised an eyebrow at her and she just shrugged confidently.

"If you get out of this one alive, I'm racing you next," she said, not a hint of a bluff in her voice.

I grinned at her and tilted my head to get a better angle of her tits. I may be a cop but if I was going undercover, I had to play the part didn't I? "Then you better get that ride of yours ready, Bella," I said smoothly before rolling up the window once more. I heard her delicious laugh from outside the car and couldn't help but laugh along with her.

I watched as she strutted her way to the starting line with a scarf dangling from her right hand. She swirled back around to face the two cars before her; mine and her brother's.

"You boys ready?" She shouted and I revved my engine in response. I looked to my left and nodded to Jake who was, in fact, driving the same car as I.

He caught on to that quickly and grinned. "Nice," he mouthed and I breathed a laugh. "You too."

Looking back to Bella, I watched her swivel her hips to the sound of Chris Brown's Trumpet Lights that was blasting from the cars in sync around us. She lifted the scarf in the air and after counting down from three, let it fly to the ground and Jake and I were flying past her down the road, ready to win the race. After getting started, I shifted gears and stamped down on the gas, keeping my eyes ahead and nowhere else. Jake got the starting advantage but it wasn't long before I was right on his ass and swerving around him to gain first position.

"Don't get cocky, Jake," I murmured to myself as if he could hear. We hit a bend in the road and I hit the break to drift along the curve, speeding past Jake like a lightning bolt. Just as I thought I was in the lead, I realised I didn't know La Push roads all too well and it wasn't long until I struggled a little in my new Supra and Jake bypassed me.

"Damn it," I muttered, stepping on the gas, waiting for the right time to use the NOS tank in the back seat. Jake and I hit another bend and I drifted through it easily, with Jake driving alongside me. He was an inch ahead and I could see the finish line a couple miles up with Bella waiting patiently with her red scarf. Damn girl had legs that went on for days.

Just then, Jake flew past me and I could see the blue fired gas seeping from the nuzzle at the back of his car. I smirked, anticipating that specific move and waited five more seconds before hitting the button on my radio dock, forcing the NOS to send my car flying through the road, passing Jacob by until I was across the finish line, watching Bella and her boys stare at me in shock and disbelief.

"Too soon, baby, whoo!" I screamed to Jacob even though he couldn't hear me. I opened my car door and was attacked by hundreds of guys and girls, waiting to see the man who beat Jacob in his own street race.

I spotted Bella at the edge of the crowd, still wearing a shocked expression and I quickly made my way to her.

"You really do have a death wish," she said, grabbing me by my jacket and pulling me towards her brother. I watched Jacob slam his car door shut with a look that could kill and his crew ran to him, asking all sorts of questions on what the fuck just happened.

"He hit the button too soon," I told them all, feeling claustrophobic with all the eyes on me. I didn't realise the crowd from before were still standing behind me, waiting to see what was going to go down with Jake.

"What have you got in that tank?" Jacob bellowed at me. I shrugged.

"The same as you, Jake. NOS oxide system."

"Bullshit, no one bypasses me on the last bend- ever!" Jacob spit.

"Exactly," I grinned. "That means people can expect what you'll do next but you went too early. If you had of waited until I pulled out my big guns, you could have won easily."

Everyone behind me cheered and hollered at me for being such a smart ass and even Bella laughed along with them. I was getting somewhere and I was certainly being noticed by Jacob's crew. That was the first step to my mission undercover.

Jacob stared me down for a couple more minutes until he finally cracked. "Alright then, since you're such a smart ass, claim your prize. You won the bet so what do you want?"

I took a step forward and dragged Isabella along with me. I wanted her to hear this and if she liked what I said, she could help me along the way. It was perfect. "I want in on your crew," I finally said in a hushed tone so no one but Jake, Bella and his crew could hear. "I want to be a part of whatever it is you're in on because really, I need the money. If you can allow that, then I'll consider letting you win the race next time."

Isabella gasped from beside me at my bold words but I stood my ground, refusing to break. I left the words hanging in the air and the silence got to everyone around us as the crowd deceased and they went to set up another race. Seth ran off with them to hand out the winnings from the last one. All that was left on Jake's side was James, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie. Alice Brandon was hiding somewhere behind Jake's Toyota.

"Alright then," Jacob finally said. "Come by the house tomorrow morning at eleven o'clock and we'll talk more about this… idea of yours." My heart beat quickened but I nodded regardless. I would be getting into the house of Jacob Swan tomorrow morning. I needed to plan a lot tonight.

"Anything else you'd like, your highness?" Jacob mocked me.

I was hoping he'd say that. "Her."

"Her?"

"Yes. Her," I smirked, looking down to Isabella. Her eyes widened and her cheeks turned pink but she didn't turn down my offer. She only looked at her brother with the same wide eyes she gave to me and waited for his answer.

"You want Izzy?" Jacob said incredulously but I already knew I had won. His smile was beaming and I think he truly liked how brave I was towards him.

"Fuck no, she's not property, you can't have her!" James shouted from the back of the line. He stepped up, ready to fight but I didn't need to square up to the guy. The reaction only caused Bella to rebel even further and that was enough to tell me she was already mine.

Isabella walked to her brother and kissed him on the cheek and gave James the daggers. "Come on, Edward," she said loudly, so everyone could hear as she walked back to me and reached for my hand. "You wanna go for a drive?"

* * *

_**Bella's POV**_

I snuck up behind Seth, hoping to get a good scare out of him as I walked back to Edward's car. "Boo," I hissed and Seth jumped out of his skin.

"Jesus Izzy!" He cried and I giggled my little ass off. I threw my keys in the air until they landed in his waiting hands.

"Because I feel bad you can't do jack shit out here, you can drive Porsche home," I said kindly. I couldn't help but smile when his grin lit up his little tan face. "Put a scratch on her and I'll chop you up into tiny pieces and feed you to Roy, got it?"

He nodded immediately and sprinted full force to my baby. I let Edward drag me to his car before I could change my mind.

"That was nice of you," Edward noted.

"He's a good kid," I replied with a shrug. "Uhh, where are you going?" I asked when he went for the driver's side of the car.

"Um, getting into my car?" He said in a matter of factly voice.

I laughed humourlessly. "When I asked you did you wanna go for a drive, I didn't mean _you_ could. I meant _I_ could."

"You?" Edward said. "Drive _my_ car?"

"What's wrong, afraid I'll beat your time?" I teased, making my way to the driver's side and pushing him out of the way. "Don't worry babe, I'll go slow."

"Funny," Edward taunted me but he got into the passenger seat nonetheless.

With a wink and a start of the ignition, I sped out of the lot and away from La Push completely so I could hit the big roads and really let loose on the Supra. "Runs smooth doesn't he?" I yelled over the sound of the wind and radio. I switched up the speakers so the house music could be heard from a mile away. When Edward didn't answer my question I looked over to find him gripping his seat belt for dear life.

"Oh my god!" I chuckled loudly, forgetting all about the road ahead.

"What are you doing, keep your eyes on the road?!" Edward screamed but it only made me laugh louder. "And my car is a girl, don't call her a he!"

"You look like you're going to shit your pants!" I choked out. "Holy shit."

"I just didn't expect you to go so fast the first time," Edward lied. He was stubborn. That would work out very well if Jake actually let him in our crew.

"So what's this about wanting in on the family?" I slowed down a little to hear his answer.

"Family?" Edward blanched. "I don't want to be related to you, Bella." I stared at him to see if he was actually that dumb but he smirked and with a roll of my eyes, I hit him a hard slap on the chest.

"Stop acting dumb and give me some answers," I said with a laugh. "Seriously, I could help you get in if you just talk to me."

Edward sighed and looked out the window. "I don't have any family. My dad was never around as a kid and my mother died giving birth to me. I was placed in different foster homes but when I was sixteen I ran away and never went back. The childcare systems in Florida are fucking ridiculous."

"I was in Florida this week," I smiled. "Did you grow up there?"

"Pretty much, yeah," He smiled back at me. "Anyway, I've been on my own since then and money comes in tight. Selling drugs just isn't enough anymore."

"So how did you come to have this baby?" I ran my hand over the dashboard.

"I stole it."

Excuse me? "You stole it?"

"Yes."

"From who?"

"One of the social workers had a high class lawyer as a father. Both of them were pricks to me as a kid and one night I found out where he lived and… here I am."

"And you're living in Port Angeles now?" I went on with my questioning, making a mental note to return to that topic. He was already practising his car theft? Is that why he wanted in on us? To get back on all the social workers who fucked him up as a kid?

"Yeah, I moved there about a month ago. I'm still settling in."

I took the highway heading towards PA and when I saw him looking at me in warning, I smiled again. "I'm not bringing you home to kill you, relax," I joked. "I just need more space to drive to ask you some more questions. I'll turn around in a few minutes."

"Is that the only reason you asked me to come on a drive?" Edward wondered, playfully. "To interrogate me for your brother?"

I laughed. "Partly," I eyed him. "But you've come into my bakery every day since two weeks ago so I've somewhat grown used to your company. I don't mind having you around a little while longer."

A smile played on his lips after that. "Makes sense."

"Jake doesn't let people into his family easily," I started. "He's very specific on who he keeps around. Three people have asked to be a part of our crew in the last year and two of them ended up dead." I grinded my teeth at the memory of Embry and Quill who I had gotten close to and found they were cops working undercover to bust us. I never allowed myself to get close to anyone outside our family ever since. "We take our jobs very seriously and nothing is more important than getting in, getting out and being safe during it all. When one falls, we all fall. We're not like others, we're a unit and we're one. If you can't handle that heat then get out of the kitchen now."

I watched Edward's face for any reaction that showed he wasn't ready for this. There was nothing in his expression that told me he didn't want it.

"I didn't realise you guys were so… close," Edward finally admitted.

"That's why we last longer than most crews like us around America," I explained. "They're only in it for the money and the high, whereas our crew stick together like glue and the reward _is _the money and the high. It's worth nothing if we're not together. And once you're in, you're in. When you want to leave, we allow it but we never turn our back on family."

Edward seemed to be taking everything I said in and soaking up the information hungrily. "What exactly am I in for?" He asked.

I kept my eyes on the road as I slid my gun out of my shorts and placed it on the dashboard. "This information is for your ears only and if you disclose this information to anyone outside our family, you will be dealt with severely, you got that? I don't want to do this because I don't want to scare you away but Jacob always makes me do the hard part of the initiation. Dick. So have I got your word?"

"I won't tell anyone anything," Edward promised. I took a deep breath.

"You're in for long drives across states and you'll do it without hesitation. You're in for organising morning, noon and night when a new job comes up and practicing goes along with it to ensure your safety. Depending on the depth of the heist, we decide who goes in and who stays behind to stand guard. Seth is usually on the side lines hacking into security cameras and police lines. If something is caught on camera, he gets rid of it completely so police can never retrace our steps. That's why we never get caught. If we do, police is paid off and nothing more is said. We all have specific jobs in the crew and they all mould together to form the perfect heist. We don't go outside stealing cars, weaponry and jewellery and if we're really stuck for cash, we run petty shop robberies."

"I want cars," Edward told me and I smirked.

"Easy sparky, we'll get there in due time." And he laughed. I took the exit on the highway and turned back around, ready to drive back to Forks. I put the car in park on the maintenance area on the road and got out, wanting to switch so Edward could drive instead.

"Ever dabble in drugs?" Edward pressed but I kept my mouth shut. That was a question to ask Jake and if he wanted to know such things, Edward needed to gain _his_ trust. Not mine.

"Not that I know of," I merely said and he kept on driving, saying nothing in return. "You?"

"Got busted for it once," Edward shrugged. "Guess I never went back to it after that."

That got my attention. "Would you go back now?" I wondered, plainly out of curiosity.

"Probably," he admitted. "If there was nothing else."

"Right," I mulled over his answer. I felt bad for Edward. He had a bad upbringing like me, although I had parents who loved me and were taken from me too soon. Edward's father just didn't want to be around.

"I'm sorry about your mom," I said kindly.

"I didn't know her," Edward smiled sadly. "There's nothing to be sorry for."

"It doesn't matter. Wouldn't you want another minute with the woman who gave birth to you?" I asked him. "I know I would."

"You knew your mom before she died?" Edward said. I nodded. "And my father."

"You have a strong family- even now."

His words made my throat tighten but I hid it well with a gulp and a small smile. "Jacob has always looked after me. Even when we moved to my aunts, he was always the one I went to when I was in trouble. I was a nuisance as a kid, but nothing compared to Jake when he got locked up. It scared me to death and I swore to keep him out of trouble when he got out. I guess that didn't work." I laughed but it was forced. I always regretted not doing more to protect my brother but he was made for this life, as was I. I often wondered if my parents were angry and disappointed with us up in heaven but even still, that didn't matter. It was the life we chose and we chose it together.

We turned onto my street and I pointed out my house to Edward before he crawled to a stop in the Toyota. I took off my seat belt and gave him a half-hearted smile, my mood sombre over the talk of family. I never talked about my parents- even to Quill and Embry when we were close. I didn't know why I was letting Edward in on my sadness but it seemed alright knowing that I could get him into my family in a heartbeat if I wanted. Edward seemed fit for the job and our number one rule was never to turn our back on family. We'd see what he got and besides, he already had driving down to a tee. We'd see what he was like with a gun later on.

"Thanks for the ride," I said the cheesy line perfectly, earning a laugh from Edward.

"Any time, Bella," he replied. "You were quite the inquisitor tonight."

"You weren't so bad yourself, Masen," I used his last name for the first time and it seemed to stick as a nick name. I'd say it to the boys later. "Were you a cop in your past life?"

"Ha ha, very funny, Bella," Edward rolled his eyes. "Goodnight."

"G'night Edward," I winked and swayed my hips as I walked before I went inside the house, waiting for the interrogation from my brother.

* * *

_**Edward's POV**_

Once Bella was inside her house my hands slammed down onto the steering wheel in frustration. I was a total fucking asshole bringing up family to get into Bella's brain. What kind of prick was I making her upset like that? It didn't take much for her to put her trust into me and talk openly about her crew, which made her a liability to her family. Shouldn't she have waited until I was a part of her crew before spilling heist plans to me? Didn't she wonder if I was recording our conversation in the car? I got the whole thing on tape and she had no idea in that pretty little head of hers. I almost wanted to scream out that I was a cop so she could realise how stupid she was for trusting a man she barely knew.

But I had gone to her bakery for the last two weeks just to see her. It wasn't part of the investigation, considering Jacob never dropped by that shop besides Fridays when she forgot her lunch. I merely went because I wanted to see her. I could jeopardise my career status for one little girl on an undercover job. No matter how much I felt for her losing her parents. I sat in the car for a little while longer until I saw her light turn on upstairs. Jacob must have quizzed her on what happened tonight. I smirked at the idea and started up my car and drove back to PA, rehearsing my words for tomorrow's meeting with the Swan crew. I hope to God I did enough for Isabella to recommend me to Jacob.

* * *

_**Bella's POV**_

I woke to the sound of the boys' voices downstairs. I groaned when I heard Royce's voice rise above the others and knew something must have gone wrong on our job in Florida. Something had to be up if Royce was yelling like that. I quickly brushed my teeth and went downstairs, still in my shorts and camisole, refusing to waste more time getting dressed before the guys ripped each other apart.

"What did I miss?" I yawned, sitting down on the couch.

"Your little boy toy is causing something of a mess for us," Jasper joked but the look in Royce's eyes told me it wasn't all that funny.

"I don't have a boy toy," I grumbled. I didn't blush or get embarrassed because that was something I only did in front of Edward, which still had me fumbling for reasons why. "How could Edward cause a problem? You don't know the guy."

"Exactly," Royce said, pointing a finger at me. "You don't know who the fuck this Edward guy is and yet you've set up a meeting for him to join our crew? Since when do we treat our family like a day care for misfits?"

"We did it for you," I spit. "Now get your finger out of my face before I break it."

"I've known you since we were in diapers, Izzy," Royce contradicted but he lowered his finger. "You get this guy a gig with us and who knows what he'll do next. Get his pay for the job and then run to the police to rat us out? How do you know he's not a fucking cop like those other two goons you got close to?"

I didn't say anything because if I did, I'd get so riled up that I'd reach for something to throw at him. Royce had a point but I didn't want to think about Quill and Embry anymore. It was hard enough talking about them to Edward last night.

"Are you really ready to let another person in only for it to be fucked back in your face?"

"Alright, that's enough, Royce," Jake finally said, sensing my anger and tension.

"How can you agree to this so quickly, Jake?" Royce snapped back and started pacing across the living room. As he walked he was continuously hitting into Seth's shoulder, making the controller in his hand jerk and he'd press the wrong button, getting himself killed in animation. I could see Seth snapping in a couple of minutes if Royce kept it up.

"Because I know my little sister," Jake explained softly. "She wouldn't come to me agreeing to let someone in if she didn't do a background check first. She told me all about this Edward Masen and he seems legit. I'll make Seth run a scan on his name later to see if we can dig deeper and find new information but fuck, even still, did you see how he smoked me in La Push last night? He knows what he's doing and we could use his driving talents, considering you're lacking in them, Roy."

I snorted and tried to cover my mouth with my hand to hide my giggles. My brother was right, Roy was a terrible driver.

"Fuck you, Jake," Royce grumbled and stormed out of the living room to the kitchen. He hit off Seth on the way and the poor boy finally snapped and fucked the Xbox controller at Royce's head. There was another screaming match but it was quickly over when we heard a rumble of a Toyota outside the house.

"It must be evelen," Jake muttered to himself and got up off the couch.

"This is so fucking wrong!" Royce shouted from the kitchen but we all ignored him. I rolled my eyes and got up off the couch, only to remember I was still in my sleeping gear and about to meet Edward fucking sex god Masen.

"Shit," I whispered and bounded up the stairs, ignoring Rosalie's knowing laugh behind me. I switched my pyjamas for some tight skinny jeans that made my ass look awesome, a low cut t shirt that was cut up into a crop top and some sneakers. I took my hair out of the pony it was previously in so it was long and wavy running down my back. I prepped my lips with some lip balm and when the knock sounded on the front door downstairs, I was ready to go.

"Everybody out!" I screeched, bounding down the stairs once more.

"What? Why?" Seth moaned from his spot on the floor.

"This is a fucking meeting, you guys were warned about this," I said, pulling Jasper up by the arm and Emmett along with him. Rosalie walked out willingly and Royce made it an effort to hit off Edward's shoulder on the way to the porch. Edward didn't react in the slightest as he waited to enter the house and for the others to leave.

"Don't forget about that check-up later, Seth!" Jake shouted down the driveway to Seth.

"Got it, boss!"

"I wish they wouldn't call me that," Jake mumbled and ushered Edward to come in.

"Check-up?" Edward asked quizzically.

I smiled at him in greeting. "Sometimes verbal information isn't enough and we need to go elsewhere to find deeper stuff."

"You mean invade my privacy," Edward said numbly. I shrugged and smiled in sympathy.

"If you say so."

"Take him through to the kitchen, I'll be there in a minute," Jake said, heading for the basement. He must want to show him the big guns. Jake was definitely confident on letting Edward into the family.

"Sure thing, boss," I smirked, waiting for Jake to react.

"Izzy," he warned and I laughed, directing Edward to the kitchen. "And I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell Masen what we do behind the scenes before we even fucking talk?"

Shit, he was right.

"Take a seat, do you want anything to eat? Drink?" I asked Edward.

"Um, water please," Edward said politely and I snorted.

"There's some Bud Light, orange juice or vodka, we don't offer water here," I joked but really, those selections of drinks were all we had in the fridge. We obviously had tap water but who the fuck wanted that nowadays? We always ate out and if we were at home for the night, sandwiches and popcorn was all we had in stock until Sundays. Us Italians ate hard on Sundays. Edward waited to see if I was joking and when he realised I was indeed, not joking, he decided on an orange juice. I ended up putting some vodka in it just to fuck with him a little.

Jacob came back to join us minutes later and said three little words to get the meeting started with a bang.

"Pat him down."

I smirked my way over to Edward and made him stand, getting to work immediately. If Royce was right about anything, we'd have to take every precaution we could to protect ourselves. Cop or not, I needed to check for wires, cameras and any other devices that put our line of work in jeopardy. I got a kick out of hearing his breathing speed up when I reached his crotch.

"Thorough," Edward whispered so my brother wouldn't hear.

"I aim to please," I muttered back.

When I found nothing unusual, I sadly finished my pat down. "Clear," I beamed at my brother and he rolled his eyes at my thoroughness.

We all settled in around the dining table, Jake at the head of it while I sat on his right. Edward sat at the end of the table, sipping on his vodka orange and staring daggers at me for fucking with his drink. I merely winked and said nothing.

"I hope you realise that this is a first for us; letting people into this crew or even considering it," Jake said. "We don't treat this life lightly and we're very strict on who we let into it, what with everything that comes with the job. It's dangerous and risky and thrilling and all things you've seen in movies and more. It's not for the light hearted and I need you to know now that we do _whatever it takes_ to protect one another. If one is left behind, we're _all_ left behind."

"You mean… killing people right?" Edward needed the clarification.

"Defending one another is how we like to put it," Jake said easily. He didn't usually sugar coat things but Edward seemed to need it.

Edward nodded for Jacob to continue once his head registered the idea of killing people on the job.

"We're not like a coven where you're forced to stay, there's no vows to be taken- you're free to leave at any time but we ask if you keep whatever you see to yourself. I know this is very intimidating and heavy but our work is what keeps us alive and although were putting ourselves in danger each time we organise a heist, it's worth it when you see the money and cars that's in it. The cars are… wow."

"And the rush afterwards is just… incredible," I chimed in, earning myself a laugh from Jake.

"This girl would get you killed from the high she gets on after stealing cars. She's a perfectionist at heart but a wildcat all the same."

"I don't lick it off a stone," I retorted sarcastically. "You're crazy when we get onto the road."

"True, but I respect the law once the heist is over. You just carry on speeding."

"Ha ha."

We looked back to Edward who was listening to our quarrel with amusement etched on his face.

"We fight a lot and I'm sure Roy will give you a hard time until he knows you're not a rat and you'll get used to the rush of a job after the first few trips. If you're in, you're in, I'm happy to provide for you, but if you're out, you're missing out on some hefty deals of money and cars. And we're sometimes funny."

Edward mulled over Jacob's last words before finally glancing up at me.

"I'm in."

* * *

Reviews are love so give me some love please!

Meg.


	3. Chapter 3

If you happen to read my other story, I'm so sorry for the wait. This one was longer to write so I had to put it out first. I'm so glad you like it!

* * *

_**Edward's POV**_

It took all the strength I had not to go on a boner when Bella felt me up. If Jacob wasn't there I probably would have fucked her on the kitchen table. Jake seemed to like my personality enough to let me into his crew and he was quite thorough with the ordeal. He spelt out everything for me so that I knew what I was getting into, but there was nothing on drugs or anything illegal besides their heists across the country. He didn't tell me anything the police didn't already know so I had to work my ass off to get close to at least one of the guys in the group in order to get some sort of information so Berty would stay off my ass calling me every five minutes.

I refused to get any more information out of Bella. She seemed way too sheltered in the world of crime she lived in, which confused the shit out of me. She was so naive and oblivious to the idea of anyone trying to hurt her that she came into contact with. Quill and Embry were let into their crew and Bella wasted no time befriending them and letting them in on her life. She didn't seem to have any boundaries with her heart like she let on. She seemed like a softy at heart and the hot, hard girl act was transparent to me now that I finally opened my eyes. I was a cop and I was on duty but I could not afford to hurt Isabella any more than she already has in the past.

How could she trust me so easily in that drive last night? How could she tell me family secrets without me officially joining her family? Did she already know that I would get in? Or did she just spew things out that could easily get her killed if the information she told got into the wrong hands. For fuck sake, I was a police for crying out loud! Her words last night were the only new information I had gotten a hold of and that was the first day on the job.

I smiled at Isabella as she made me some coffee, winking at me when she lied about only having liquor and damned myself for wanting to get close to her. Why did she have to be part of the crew I was trying to bring down for my boss? I stood when she started to wash some dishes that were in the sink.

"So what are you doing tonight?" I made conversation, secretly hoping she'd take up my offer on going for another drive or maybe even to dinner. I lied to myself thinking that if I "acted" like I liked Bella, Jake would let me closer to the family and I could bring them down quicker, but I was screwing myself over and everyone knew it. I wanted Bella and it was even more infuriating knowing that I couldn't have her.

Bella smiled and continued with her washing while I grabbed a dish rag and began drying the plates. She eyed me but said nothing of my actions. I was just trying to be polite. And wanted a better view of her tits as she leaned over the sink.

"Probably nothing," Bella finally answered my question. "I think Jake wanted to have a barbeque today, but those are usually reserved for Sundays. It's not that nice out anyway today."

"So you're free tonight?" I hinted and I grew confident as her smile widened.

"I don't date people in the crew, Edward," Bella told me, handing me another plate to dry off.

"But.. last night"-

"Last night you were just some guy at a street race who I really wanted to go for a drive with," Bella answered for me. "Now, you're a part of our family and I can't jeopardise a job developing feelings for you and worrying if you're safe or not. I never went for guys in the crew and never will, I guess."

"You guess," I smirked, stepping closer to her. "That means there's room for me to help change your mind."

"I doubt that will happen," she lied smoothly.

"I don't know, babe," I said. "If you found me attractive last night, there's no way you could stop seeing me in that light so easily."

Bella quirked an eyebrow and stepped up on her tiptoes to lean closer to my face. I watched her lick her lips and purse them into a pout, almost begging me to kiss them. "Watch me," she whispered, inches away from my own mouth and then resumed washing, while I stood there dumbstruck and horny as fuck. This job just got ten times harder and I haven't even started.

Jake offered me to stay for dinner but I politely declined the offer, deciding to go back to base in Seattle for the night to inform Berty and the rest of what I got so far with the Swan crew. I hated to leave Bella but it had to be done for now.

"Thanks again, Jake," I said as I stood on the porch. It was getting dark out so I needed to make it back to Seattle soon. "Really. It means a lot. I haven't had a family in a long time."

Jacob Swan smiled. "I'm a dude but I can appreciate what you're saying. There's nothing but love for you here bro… in time. Don't fuck us over."

I nodded solemnly and left at that, speeding away in my car, watching Bella hug her brother in the rear view mirror until they were out of view.

I drove all the way back to Seattle Police Department, stopping for nothing or no one along the way and all I could think about was Bella. It made it so much more difficult for me to focus on my job and even my driving with her around. I sighed with a quick shake of my head and parked along the curb, not bothering to use the underground car park. I locked up my baby and went through the double doors of the department, making my way to my floor and was delighted to see Cope fixing up some coffee when she saw me striding down the corridor.

"Any new leads?" She asked hopefully, offering me a cup of caffeine. I took it gratefully.

"Would I be Edward Cullen if I didn't?" I rhetorically asked and she rolled her eyes at me, following my trail as I made my way towards Berty's office. When I found it to be empty, I checked one of the many conference rooms and spotted him in room 4, standing before a projector with Jacob Swan's face plastered across the screen.

"What's this?" I interrupted his speech, not bothering to knock.

"Cullen, I'm in the middle of a meeting here," Berty raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, a meeting on _my_ case," I stated, looking at the young, dumb faces sitting at the conference table. "What did I miss on this?"

"Head of the department has giving us a time limit on your time with the Swan crew," Berty announced. "If you fail to bring them down within that time, we have to look over other options."

"You mean replace me," I scoffed. I looked at Cope behind me and the look of guilt in her eyes told me she already knew this before I did. "Replace me with these clueless motherfuckers." I turned back to Berty. "How long do I have left?"

"A little over three weeks. A month if you're extremely close," Berty told me with a shrug of his shoulders. "If you fail, then we step in."

"Step in without any real evidence that they're drug dealing heist pros?" I raised my voice a little. "This is bullshit, I'm the one working this case!"

"You'll be working on nothing if you keep that tone up!" Berty hissed. "Now get out of here and wait for me in my office."

I slammed my now cold coffee into the trash can and stormed out of the room, doing as Berty said.

"Edward," I heard Cope call after me.

"Not now!" I hissed, cutting her off completely with the slam of Berty's office door. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down because none of this would help me get through any of it easier. I needed to fucking chill and get my bearings together. A month. I could bust the Swan's within a month. It was easy. I just hated that it could all be taken away from me in an instant if I slipped up. And I knew that slip up would have something to do with Isabella.

I pulled out my phone and found her name in my contacts and sent her a quick message.

_Me_: miss me yet, Bella?

_Bella_: how did you get my number Edward?

_Me_: how did you know it was me?

_Bella_: no one calls me Bella remember?

I was about to reply when another text came through my phone.

_Bella_: and I might miss you… might

I smiled.

_Me_: we both know you do. I'll see you soon.

Just as I was putting my phone away, Berty announced his arrival and shut the door behind him. I waited until he was seated before finally looking at him. "Have you calmed down?" He asked condescendingly.

"I'm not a child," I groaned. "I'm cool now."

"I know you were to work this case alone, Edward but budget cuts are fucking with a lot of our cases in this department. I'm your boss so when _my_ boss asks me to do something, it's final."

"I understand," I nodded curtly.

"How are you getting on anyway?"

I ran a hand over my face. "So far, the sister is being very trusting towards me. I got a couple leads on their tactics and really, all I have down for them is their heists. I've been asking subtle questions about drugs but she's directing me to ask Jacob instead. I've been let into their crew and the closer I get to the leader, the easier it will be to take them out for good."

"What about the street race in La Push?" Berty asked. "You got proof of that?"

"I wasn't entirely focused on busting their asses for racing, boss," I admitted. "The next street race is in a weeks' time so I'll plant a few cameras and get the footage you want. They're very thorough on keeping their racing a secret. I can bust a few for bets also."

"Good work. Excellent." Berty rose from his seat and I copied. "You're a good police, Edward. I want nothing but success for you on this case. Don't mess it up."

* * *

_**Bella's POV**_

I watched Edward leave with Jake's big arms wrapped around me. "You sure about this?" I asked him for the hundredth time.

"Are you?" Jake retorted. "I know how upset you were after Quill and"-

"I was stupid then, I got way too close too fast. No one should become close friends like that so soon. I won't make that mistake with Edward."

"The fact that you're letting him call you Bella is enough incentive to know you're full of shit," Jake let me go with a smirk and went back inside the house. I heaved a sigh and sat down on the porch, gathering my bearings.

I let Edward call me Bella, not because I wanted him to, but because he was a stranger to me when I announced the name. I thought he was someone driving through town for a food stop and I'd never see him again. Giving him the name my parents called me as a child wasn't anything major with Edward because I knew he wouldn't know the difference between Izzy and Isabella Swan. And now… I had seen him over the course of a few weeks and now he was in my crew? How did we end up here and still got to call me Bella?

I meant what I said about not dating crew members. It was way too messy and sloppy. Rosalie and Emmett didn't count because they were perfect together but even the arguments they had in the house was enough to cause tension in the group and that was something we could not afford from anyone else. I was Jacob's right hand woman, alongside Royce as his right hand man. We all played a part on keeping one another safe and headstrong and I was excited to see how Edward did with us and where his specialties lay.

I stayed in my room for the day, sorting out transport for Diego's new car. The guy was a complete douche. The last time we all headed to Mexico for a heist, we almost got into a war with his crew. We were on foreign land and that just didn't sit well with Diego. Shots were fired and a few were killed. Ever since then, business was cold and strict. I was about to file away the car registration number when Jake called me downstairs.

"Pizza or Chinese, Izzy?" He asked as I descended the stairs. I had changed into some pyjama shorts, considering the fact I had been cooped up all day in my room with business.

"Pizza," I said, not really caring. I sat down on the empty couch for once and listened to Jake call up the pizza.

"Text the guys to come over, Izzy, we've some stuff to sort out tonight," Jake said while the man on the line was taking down our number.

"What stuff?" I wondered.

Jake just pointed to the phone in my lap and I rolled my eyes, knowing he'd tell me later anyway. I sent a group message out to all the guys and Rosalie and smiled when I added Edward into it. He was officially apart of us now. And I couldn't lie that I was excited to see him again tonight, if only for a couple of hours with everyone else.

It wasn't long before we heard Seth's laugh coming down the road from his house and the cars of everyone pulling up. I specifically listened out of the distinctive sound of a Supra, knowing it would be Edward finally arriving. I hugged Rosalie at the door and received kisses on the cheek from all the guys except Seth, considering he was still a shy teenager when it came to Jacob's little sister. He was adorable at times and the boys loved to tease him about that. I felt my stomach give a little quiver when Edward's car pulled up outside the driveway. The music was loud and pumping and seemed to irritate Royce a little more than it should have. The music knocked off and Edward stepped out of his car, giving me a knowing smile as he made his way towards me.

"Bella," he greeted me with a nod and a smirk.

"Hi," I said lamely, motioning for him to step inside. Why did I have to be in my pyjama shorts of all things now? I fidgeted a little when I caught him looking at my exposed legs and shut the door behind him, glad to see there was two empty seats on the couch where we could both sit. Seth and Jasper took up their usual residencies near the Xbox on the floor. Edward sat in the middle of the couch next to Royce and I took the edge. My leg rubbed against his jean covered thigh and I tried my best not to look too needy getting close to him.

"Beer?" Jake called from the kitchen. Everyone nodded and yelled back in thanks. Rosalie decided to hop up off Emmett's lap on the lounge chair and help hand out the bottles of Bud. We wouldn't be drinking the vodka just yet. When Jake entered the living room about to speak, Emmett cut him off asking about food.

"Pizza will be here soon, you oaf," Jake grumbled and everyone laughed. "We've got shit to work on first and if I don't get through this now we won't be eating anything for the night."

Emmett piped down and Seth pressed pause on his controller while we waited for Jake to start back up again. "As you guys can see, Edward has been welcomed into our little business," he motioned towards the hunk of a man that sat beside me. "I hope you all give him the welcome we gave one another on our first heist." Emmett jeered and Jasper joined in, shoving Edward's leg playfully and he merely just laughed along with the two boys. "Masen, it's an honour to have another apart of our fucked up group, but you'll fit in nicely, I'm sure." Jake eyed my hand that lay dangerously close atop his thigh with my bottle of Bud nestled between my fingertips.

"To Masen!" Seth beamed, holding up his beer that Jake allowed him. Everyone followed suit to his cheers and the new name for Edward seemed to stick now that Seth declared it. I secretly told myself I'd continue to call him Edward, like he would call me Bella. When we all piped down again, Jake was smiling at the crew before him.

"If you're all done being soft I've a few things to clear up," he started. He began pacing before us all and I absentmindedly started swirling the bottom of my bottle along Edward's leg. My eyes never left my pacing brother but I could feel Edward's gaze on me. "You may know that the garages between PA and Forks are becoming a little… overflowing with all the assets we've come to own over the course of the years." That earned Jake a few sniggers. "And some may know Izzy's been working her ass off to deliver some cars off to our usual customers- one of which is Diego down in Mexico."

I watched as the boys and even Rosalie tensed up in anger at the name of the Mexican man we all came to despise this year. I made a mental note to explain all that to Edward once we had time alone together.

* * *

_**Edward's POV**_

"After what went down in Mexico, I've decided to cut all ties of business with Diego and his men. This is the last deal I'll make with him on the Supra that I'm really not bothered on keeping. Sort of a farewell gift that he's paying for, so to speak. I don't want what happened down there to ever occur again with this family. Drug busts are bad enough in our own country, let alone Mexico."

My ears peaked up at the word drugs. The information I was waiting for was easily within reach if Jake would just elaborate a little further. And if Bella would stop torturing me with her constant fucking touching! She was too distracting for her own good. She was like a vixen especially sent to destroy me and my work. She needed to relax with the touching or I was going to take her right there on the couch in front of her friends.

"Import transport across Diego's border has become a lot difficult over the last two months. They've become adamant on searching every truck that passes their check point and they know fake plates like the cops know us. In order to be careful not to get our asses busted, I've decided that someone will drive the Supra down instead in order not to look suspicious with a truck. I have Izzy working the transportation but I don't want her going down there alone. I could easily just send one of you guys to follow but where's the fun in that?"

"You're going to Mexico?" We all looked to Seth who didn't really understand what was going on.

Jake shook his head. "We're _all_ going to Mexico."

Emmett cheered and Rosalie started talking about bikini options for whatever hotel they'd stay at. Beside me, Bella seemed to be sulking.

"Why can't I just go down alone if you're avoiding what happened last time?" Bella asked her brother.

"Because if you remember correctly, I don't really want my sister to be sold off as a sex slave to Diego," Jake sneered back. I blanched at his words and didn't possibly believe that happened to Bella or at least almost happened. What the fuck?

"I can look after myself, Jake," Bella grumbled looking embarrassed. "I don't want another war to happen down there and for one of us to get killed."

"That isn't going to happen and I won't risk your life alone just because you're worried," Jake reasoned with her and I nodded along, thankful for his wise words. If Bella was going near this Diego guy, I'd be one step ahead protecting her. No way was she being sold off in a trade.

A knock sounded on the door and Emmett leaped up to collect the pizza. When Royce got up to grab another beer, I leaned in closer to Bella. "You were almost sold as a sex slave?"

Bella sighed. "Jake's overreacting, I knew what was going on down there," she said cryptic. "Diego was just threatening the guys, he wasn't actually gonna do it."

"How can you be so sure?" I quizzed.

"I'm not," she replied curtly and flashed me a dazzling smile. Rose handed her a paper plate filled with three pizza slices and Bella offered one to me before nestling back into my side. Royce came back from the kitchen and eyed us evilly. I didn't have the time nor patience for his bitchy moods.

"Relax Izzy, or you'll become part of him," Royce muttered.

"Shut up," Bella picked up a scrunched up napkin and threw it at him playfully, but there was a light pink in her cheeks that told me she was embarrassed by his words. To make her feel better, I snuggled in closer to her too, earning a small giggle from her beautiful lips and a growl from Royce.

"Relax Roy, or you'll turn into an animal with all that growling," Bella teased him and I laughed at her quick retort.

Seth, who was watching our little squabble was laughing to himself with his mouth around his pizza. I kicked his side lightly to show him I saw. We ate normally and I could really see how close everyone was and how much everyone cared for one another- even Royce. It was a tight knit family that Jake seemed to run smoothly. Bella talked to Rosalie for a while about the nice weather in Mexico and Bella added in her own comments on the weapons they had on standby down there. Only that girl would turn me on talking about guns.

"When are we heading down, Jake?" Jasper asked from the floor.

"Friday, I was thinking after the races," Jake thought it over.

"That's a lot of sleep I'm missing," Seth chimed in.

"You can stay here if you'd like," Rosalie smiled at him and I couldn't tell if she was being petty or not.

"No way, I'm coming. You guys made me miss the gunfire last time you went. I'm gonna be in the action this time."

"There won't be any action, hopefully," Bella told Seth. "Just business."

"Exactly," Royce said.

"Masen are you excited to go to Mexico?" Emmett made conversation with me. I think I liked this dude.

"Yeah, I've never been," I lied. I had been there on a drug bust before but of course I couldn't tell them that. "You guys are making it sound like a battlefield though."

Emmett laughed. "It was only the one time. Ever since Diego got a boss it's been difficult to get past the border. They're adamant on keeping their business local without any interference from Americans."

"So you're happy to come, Masen?" Jake asked me and I nodded whole heartedly.

I caught Bella's eyes and she smiled at me in encouragement. With her eyes still on me, she began talking to her brother. "I'm still driving the Supra down, Jake."

"You didn't think I'd take that away from you now would you, sis?" He replied with a laugh.

I ate another three slices of pizza since Jake got enough boxes to feed all of Forks and I tuned in to listen to Jake grumble about the brewing relationship Jasper was trying to hide. "You're gonna have to introduce us to the girl one way or another," Jake pried an uncomfortable Jasper. He was trying to focus on the Xbox game at hand but Jake made it impossible. The girls in the room were also dying to know the mystery girl 'Jazz' was dating.

"I don't know what you're talking about," grumbled Jazz and Emmett snickered.

"Oh come on, we're not blind, Jazz!" He grinned. "We saw you sweet on the Brandon girl at the races the other night. Don't act like you're not as loved up as I am."

It was weird to see a man as big as Emmett be so sweet on a girl as hard hearted as Rosalie Hale. He was loved up and everyone could see it. They looked like they'd be together forever.

"It's not that deep," Jasper tried to assure him.

"So you're just fucking her?"-

"You don't just fuck Ali," Jasper hissed and those five words gave everyone the clarification they needed.

"Aw, our Jasper's snatched up," Bella cooed and Jasper went an amusing shade of pink.

"Does she know anything?" Jacob was more serious than the others. "I don't want some chick floating around a family I worked hard to create.

"She's not some chick." I could see the frustration in Jaspers expression and how he couldn't explain what he felt for the Brandon girl. "I can trust her with anything."

"But does she _know_ anything? That's what I'm asking you, Whitlock."

"No," Jazz hesitated. "She knows what I do for a living isn't exactly.., legal but her dad isn't exactly above the law either. She'd understand if I told her."

"Would she be interested in this kind of life?" Bella wondered. "I went to school with Alice Brandon… she's nothing but a sweetheart, Jazz." That seemed more like a weak spot than a compliment.

"She's all in if it means she gets me," Jasper said softly. "I don't bring her round places in case Jake or Roy is up my ass and she's tired of being in the dark. She's an easy manipulator. I think she'll fit in well. If you guys don't want her around…"

"Shut up, Jazz, we wouldn't make you turn your back on the girl you love," Bella chastised him and gave Jake a warning glance. "I made mistakes in the past with boys and even friendships in this crew. If your relationship fails- which I doubt it will- we'll be there for you to pick up the pieces. So long as she doesn't spill information on us."

Jasper nodded and thanked Bella warmly for her words. Everyone else in the room agreed with her straight away and the issue seemed to be forgotten for now.

"Did you guys hear about the car show in New York?" Seth piped up after an hour of chilling on the couch. I was making small talk with Bella and the more we talked and drank, the closer we got on the couch. She melted into my side with ease and I smirked countlessly at the look on Royce's face at the sight of us. Seth had moved on from the Xbox to his iPhone and that seemed to be where he got the news.

"But we weren't contacted on another show?" Royce said confused. He looked to Jake for guidance but he seemed as shocked as the rest of the crew. "When was this announced?"

"Two minutes ago to be exact," Seth nodded, scrolling down his phone. "Apparently it's the same one that hit Italy over the last month. They've finished Europe and want to market here in the States."

"What have they got?" Bella sat up straight beside me, removing the bottle of beer from her lips to listen. I'm assuming she was talking about cars.

"All concepts, bar a few that we need to get our hands on. It's not even an option anymore. We have to go."

"What are the fucking cars?" Emmett bellowed, hopping in his seat with excitement.

"A Koenigsegg Agera S, W Motors Lykan Hypersport and a… wait… holy fuck a Vision Gran Turismo. One of the best concept cars of the past decade."

"A Lykan is worth three and a half million," I gaped in disbelief.

"And that baby is ours for the taking," Jake grinned, making everyone in the room go nuts with excitement. "Name the date and place."

"August 13th at the New York Auto Show," Seth announced.

"A month before my birthday," Bella beamed and I nudged her playfully. Of course she'd get that out of all this.

"That gives us a month to prepare," Jake muzzled it over. "I guess we're going to New York."

* * *

Thank you all so much for reviewing. Reviews are love so give me some love!

Meg.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

_**Diego's POV**_

Friday. That was the day Izzy and her crew were coming to Mexico and she said she'd see me bright and early Saturday morning. I put down the phone and let my new boss know immediately as I grinned from ear to ear, delighted I was three days closer to getting revenge on the men I lost for the Swan fucking family.

* * *

_**Bella's POV**_

I watched the guys argue in the back yard through the window in the kitchen and placed another dry plate into the cupboard. I shook my head at poor Seth who obviously thought he could win a fight against Royce King and wondered where the fuck he got his balls. Today we invited Jasper's new girl Alice over for dinner and it went by without any cat fights from Rosalie or any interrogations from Jake. He welcomed her in like family- like he always did with anyone new that came into his life. He had a heart of gold and would protect any one of us with his life. It was one of the many incredible things about my brother that I hoped everyone could see.

I smiled at Alice through the window, catching her eye and she returned the gesture before talking back animatedly to Rosalie on one of the lounge chairs we had out back. I laughed at Emmett who seemed to be pushing Edward for a play fight on the grass and even saw the glint of excitement behind his eyes. Emmett was so full of life and had so much energy that really the only way he could stay calm and not snap was the jobs we performed or his so called play fights with the guys. In Mexico, Emmett had my back like no other. He took a bullet in the arm for me- which didn't hurt him much considering his muscular weight- but it wasn't like I hadn't returned the favour in killing the other guy. He was the most lethal teddy bear I knew.

As I washed the remainder of the dishes, I listened to Seth's voice rise over Roy and giggled, knowing that would not end well with the amount of beers they'd been having. I rolled my eyes at Royce's threats and as I was setting another glass into the cupboard, I caught sight of Edward getting up and say he was getting a drink. I dropped the glass quickly to ruffle my hair and fix my shirt just in time for him to enter the kitchen through the back door. "Hi," I smiled dumbly and picked up the fallen glass, hoping for sure he didn't hear the clink on the way in.

"Hey, Bella," he smiled back and went to the kitchen, barely looking at me. Huh, that was different.

"Something wrong?" I asked, trying not to sound too concerned with his lack of staring at my boobs.

"No, why?" Edward spoke to the fridge instead of me and he produced a fresh bottle of Bud. Okay, something was definitely up.

I dropped the towel and walked to him, shutting the fridge door, forcing Edward to look at me. "Because you haven't looked at me since you walked through that door," I said softly, hiding my hurt.

Edward looked up and finally, looked me in the face. "I just think I should keep my distance since you don't date anyone in the crew. It's best I don't dig myself a bigger hole. It's bad enough I've been trying to flirt with you for three weeks and got nowhere regardless."

"I didn't say that"-

"You didn't have to," Edward cut me off and dropped his eyes from mine, striding back the way he came to join the others.

I stood holding the fridge door for another second and then slammed it shut, ignoring the crinkles of the items inside it and went back to the sink, slamming plates and glasses down as I went.

"What's up her ass?" I heard Rosalie ask through the window and I held my tongue from getting nasty with her. Now wasn't the time.

"Pissed you're not helping clean, maybe," Emmett said.

"Shut up, Em, it's not a woman's job to clean anymore. It's 2015."

"Then how come Izzy has to clean?" Alice chimed in.

"She likes it," Emmett said. "And plus, she's barely a woman."

"Isn't she twenty one?" Edward asked. _Ugh, as if you care. _

"Not in my eyes," Jake said sadly and I couldn't help but smile at his brotherly words. "Feels like just yesterday she was waving me goodbye when I was fucked off to jail. The girl hasn't grown a bit."

I slammed another glass into the cupboard and the guys laughed outside, further fuelling my anger. I didn't know why I was so pissed- this was what I wanted: not to have anything with any of the guys in the crew. They were like family to me! But Edward… he was so new and those three weeks of tension and flirting… it put a barrier between the family feelings I should have for him. I wanted Edward but could I have him? Could I keep him through all this hard work and danger and craziness I call a crew? Could we handle it? Could _I _handle it?

"Jeez, relax in there Izzy!" Jake yelled and I snapped.

"Why don't you come clean your fucking mess up, Jake?!" I screamed, storming through the back door to fuck the kitchen towel at him.

Emmett was grinning and everyone else seemed a little shocked at my outburst.

"Aw, Izzy"- Royce tried to laugh.

"Go fuck yourself, Royce!" I spat and turned back around to storm to my room, letting the guys get a good look at my ass first- besides my asshole brother.

I slammed my bedroom door for good measure when I reached it and dropped to the floor, regaining my bearings and my breath. "What the fuck Izzy?" I whispered to myself. Where did that come from? I was a bitch- I knew that much- but I wasn't a drama queen who got upset over the littlest things. Ugh, what was Edward doing to me? Why was I so fucking angry at him for doing as I asked? Why are girls so backwards with their emotions?

"Ugh!" I screeched and grabbed the nearest thing I could find to fling at the door which happened to be a pillow. Just as the pillow was flying through the air, the door opened at hit someone straight in the face. I prayed to god it wasn't Rosalie coming to beat my ass. I was suddenly scared shitless at the idea.

"I'm sorry!" I cried, ready to fight if necessary for when Rose pulled the pillow back. But my fears were for nothing, since it was a guy who was being pelted by fluffy objects.

"Fuck, Bella, I was just seeing if you were okay!"

Bella.

"Edward?" I scoffed. "What are you doing?"

"I just told you," he groaned and threw the pillow behind me and onto the bed. "What are you doing on the floor?"

"I was too angry to make it to the bed," I rolled my eyes and Edward laughed.

"_Angry_?" He repeated. "At what? I don't think I've ever witnessed a bitch fit until now. It was cute."

"Shut up," I whined and got to my feet to huff and puff at eye level.

"So what's got you all riled up?" Edward asked as he shut my bedroom door. "I'm pretty sure it isn't because you had to do some washing up."

"For your information, I always have to clean up your messes," I retorted.

"Yes, but I've only been in this crew for two seconds and you're already throwing things at me. Usually this only happens to me after I sleep with someone and never call them again."

I growled.

Edward chuckled. "What now?"

"Don't say stuff like that!"

"Like what?"

"Talk about girls you've slept with," I explained.

"Oh sorry, does it embarrass you?"

"I'm not a child!"

"It's hard to tell with how whiny you're being."

"Ugh, you're such an asshole."

"You love me though," Edward smirked.

"You wish."

"I wish a lot of things," he said smoothly.

"Like everyone else in this world," I told him. I eyed the door, wondering if anyone was on the other side of it listening to our ridiculous argument. I felt a little tense being alone with Edward in my room. I never had a guy outside the crew in here and barely any of the guys saw the room for what it was. Just at the thought, Edward realised where he was and looked around, taking in his surroundings. I saw a smile play on his lips and I tried my hardest not to blush at the obvious amusemtn he got out of my room.

"What?" I dared to say.

He shook his head, his smile growing. "Nothing it's just… not what I expected. A lot more girly than I anticipated."

"I am the princess of the house," I joked.

"And also a girl."

"Ha ha."

"Your bed is the epitome of girly," Edward noted, nodding to the double bed behind me. I didn't agree with him at all. The only girly thing on my bed was the pink sheets and even still, that wasn't enough to be branded the 'epitome'. Maybe he just wanted an excuse to talk about my bed and putting me in it. Pfft.

"It's a pink bed," I said.

"Duh," Edward grinned and I rolled my eyes.

"Why are you so annoying today?" I wondered, setting myself down on my bed and tried to ignore his movements sitting down next to me.

"I don't know how to be around you when I'm not flirting," Edward laughed breathlessly, eyeing me shyly. I smiled back at him, feeling lighter at his words.

"You can still flirt, Edward," I told him.

"Nah, it won't help anything," he sighed and lay back on my bed, looking delectable as his t-shirt rode up revealing his impressive v-lines.

I joined him in the lying position, only I stayed perched on my side, looking down on his for once. "It won't do any harm. But I am sorry I'm making you feel awkward now that you know I don't date any of the guys."

"Did you date Quill?" Edward asked, his eyes suddenly glinting with curiosity.

I blanched. "No, we were just friends… really good friends. There was nothing romantic with him at all."

"Oh... I just thought… after him… that that was the reason you didn't date the guys."

"I've grown up with most of them, it would just be weird to be with them in that way."

"But you didn't grow up with me," Edward grinned, leaning in towards me. I flinched and immediately regretted it by the look on his face. Rejection was the worst feeling and I was making him feel it tenfold.

"I'm sorry Edward, I just can't bend the rules again and fuck up my crew by developing feelings for you. I've already trusted a friend and he fucked me over. I don't think I could handle it again if it were you."

"I'm not going to hurt you," Edward said and I couldn't deny the sincere sadness behind his eyes. He genuinely looked scared telling me this. Was he lying to me? Was he just trying to portray how much my pushing him away hurt him? Was I overthinking everything again?

"I just… I don't think I've ever been this attracted to someone before in my life, Bella," Edward whispered and when he moved in closer to me, I couldn't bring myself to pull away. "I don't want you to think I'm… using you or whatever. I do care for you and this crew, if it's even possible in so little time. But it's true."

I shook my head clear, knowing full well that I was fooling myself getting lost in his eyes. I let out a shaky breath and stood, hoping distance would help me form a rational thought. "I don't… Edward, I can't…"

"I'm not putting you on the spot, Bella," my name rolled off his tongue slow and seductive, making me melt on the spot. I watched him stand and make his way towards me, all the while I was backing up so far that my back hit against the bedroom door. I jumped in fright and Edward's lips turned into a smile, making me blush immediately. I hated this. I hated being trapped between him and the door. But with him so close to me, making me feel all sorts of things… I was kind of excited enough to lose my breath. "I'm just telling you how I feel, Bella."

My name again. That name. The name only he could get away with. Edward took one step closer to me and I felt his breath on my face, wafting my brain and causing it to go fuzzy. I felt every ounce of electricity he was feeding to my body and the tension was undeniable. I could see the lust in his eyes as his pupils dilated and the way they moved to look at my lips. I knew he was asking for permission. Edward's body wanted me and I knew he was thinking about kissing me. I wanted it. God, how I wanted it. I was fooling myself and him by denying that simple pleasure. But I didn't want to develop more feelings and have my heart broken. I already had that done by my broken family and childhood. Could I let myself fall for him?

Before I had any time to really register that question, I grabbed Edward's hair and pulled him down to my lips, letting my body and mind take control for once rather than my gut instinct. The force of our kiss caused us to slam into the door, making a large bang sound through the room. I barely took notice as Edward's tongue ran along my bottom lip, seeking access to my mouth. I opened to receive him and once my tongue met his, a fire built within me and I was suddenly hot all over. It was like I couldn't get close enough to him. My hands were everywhere and soon Edward's hands started to explore. Our lips moved sensually together, causing me to moan into his mouth and his reaction was to grip me by the waist and slam his hips against mine.

I gasped and broke away to gain air, shaking with desire as Edward kissed my neck, licking and sucking whatever skin he could reach. With him occupied setting the record for the world's wettest panties, I took the time to revel at the fact that I was finally kissing Edward Masen. Weeks of flirting and banter without one single touch was infuriating and now, it was finally here. But he was in the crew now- not the harmless stranger I had come to know so well in the bakery. I let out another gasp as Edward pressed his groin against me, grinding into me, creating a flutter of feelings that shot from my clit to my stomach.

"Oh," I breathed out with my eyes closed. My leg rose up of its own volition to hitch around Edward's hip and he caught it steady, reaching for the other one and I was hoisted into the air, using the bedroom door behind me for support. I was now at perfect height to receive the friction Edward was giving to me by grinding into me. He paused and pulled back slightly to stare down at me with clouded eyes. I can tell he wants to say something that is on his mind but I have no intention of listening- not when all I can think about is his cock rammed up against me.

"Bella," he starts to say but I silence him indefinitely.

My mouth found its way back to Edward's and every fear and inhibition I had of being with him vanished the second his tongue ran along my lips once more. I was lost to the feelings and sounds and emotions flowing through the room. I gripped onto Edward's hair as I deepened the kiss further, enjoying the feeling of Edward shoving me into the door repeatedly.

"Fuck, Bella," Edward groaned into my mouth and I whimpered in response, gripping his hips tighter with my legs to feel more of what his clothed dick was giving me.

"Izzy?" I jumped at the sound of my usual name being called from the bottom of the stairs but quickly forgot about Royce's voice when Edward bunched my tits into his hands. I moaned as he pinched my right nipple and my hand slammed against the door above me, scraping my nails along the wood in order to get out some of the frustration I was feeling sexually. We needed to fuck already, god damn it!

"Izzy, you up there?" I heard again but Royce seemed to be moving closer to my room.

"Edward"- I tried to say but Edward silenced me with another pounding to my pussy.

"Ignore him," Edward grunted, biting my bottom lip to stop me from talking again. Fuck, this guy was killing me and he barely touched me!

Through the noise of our kisses and my panting breaths, I heard the distinct sound of shoes hitting the top of the stairs and knew I would be busted any second now. I swung my legs away from Edward and to the floor, pushing his lips and body away from mine in the meantime just in time for Royce to knock on the door.

"Izzy? Are you okay?" Royce said through the door. Thank God he didn't just burst through without a response. Otherwise I wouldn't have the time to wipe my mouth and ruffle my hair a little to look somewhat decent.

"Bella"- My hand clasped over Edward's mouth and with my sorry pouring through my expression, I kissed the back of my hand that was pressed over his delectable lips and shoved him down on my bed, distancing myself from him the second Royce passed through the door. Roy took a second to look over the scene before him: my body shaking with rapid breaths and Edward looking sexy as hell with a smirk on his face that literally screamed to the world he just fucked Izzy Swan. I could almost slap that smirk off his face… or better yet, kiss it.

I cleared my head from the dark thoughts I was surpassing and focused on Royce and the expression on his dumbfounded face. "I was gonna ask if you knew where Masen went but… you seem to know a little too much on his whereabouts."

"Very funny, Roy," I deadpanned. "We were just talking."

Roy snorted. "Yeah, sure." My stomach tightened with nerves and they weren't the pleasant ones I had felt with Edward moments ago. I was scared Roy would rat me out to Jake and neither of them would approve of Edward's advances on me. Shit, this was so fucked.

"Don't start, Roy," I pleaded. "I'm not in the mood. I'm still annoyed at you guys for leaving me alone to clean up."

"You never had a problem with it before tonight."

"I've kept quiet those times," I explained.

"Yeah, I've noticed. You're not so quiet tonight," and Royce's eyes went straight to Edward and that's when I knew he had heard everything that went on in this room and understood everything between Edward and I.

"Do you have a problem or something?" Edward asked from the position on my bed but I shook my head at him, pleading with my eyes to not start this now. I just needed to get rid of Roy as soon as possible.

"Ignore him," I told Roy, touching his shoulder to push him back towards the door. "Just give me five minutes and I'll come back downstairs. Tell Jake I'm sorry for being a brat."

Roy moved as I spoke but all the while his eyes never left Edward. If looks could kill I'm pretty sure this would be his funeral but I didn't have the patience to deal with petty jealousy from Roy. I needed him gone so I could register what the fuck happened with Edward and me.

"Go," I pleaded and Royce's eyes finally landed back on mine. "We'll follow in five minutes."

With a clearing off his throat, Roy nodded and left the room, leaving the door wide open. Typical.

"If you're not down in five minutes"-

"Shut up, asshole!" I screamed at him. What was he, my father?

"Bitch," Royce muttered but he was still close and loud enough to be heard… and for Edward to leap from his place on the bed to run at Roy.

"Edward- don't!" I mumbled, my voice straining to rise up. I didn't know if it was from fear that I was left speechless, but when Edward's hand wrapped around Royce's throat, I stood stock still, unable to react to anything. I watch as Edward repeatedly hits him in the face, hearing the distinct sound of knuckles hitting flesh and I finally found my voice.

"Guys stop! Jake help me!" I screeched at the top of my lungs. My bedroom was at the back of the house and my bedroom window was open so I hoped I was loud enough that my brother would hear me out back through the glass. "Help! Stop it, you jerks!" I ran forward and grabbed Edward's arm that was poised ready to be thrown at Roy and flung it back, forcing him to look at me. This gave Roy time to get his own punches in and I flinched at the force of the hit on Edward's face. This was all my fucking fault. Stupid, cocky, son of a bitch guys just couldn't reign in their anger!

I heard voices call my name from downstairs and I began yelling every word in the book to make them help me faster. "Roy, just fucking leave already!"

Not that he could. Edward still had him by the scruff of the neck and they were slamming into every inch of my room, breaking and smashing things as they went. I wedged my arm between them and shoved Edward as hard as I can, which isn't very hard at all given the weight difference. He just didn't budge. Edward finally snapped back into focus when we lock eyes and I begged him to stop, but when he does, Royce's fist flies past my ear and hits Edward square in the jaw.

"Fuck!" I cry out. Edward takes one step forward with murder in his eyes and I slammed my palms against his chest. "Stop," I tried again but he literally picked me up and threw me onto my bed just before ploughing into Royce and they both crashed to the floor. I heard them grunt and Edward kept hitting Royce harder as they both fought for dominance.

I jump when I hear a gunshot and my eyes search all over the bodies of the men on the floor, praying to god neither of them were killed. But when I noticed Jake standing in the doorway with his Glock I knew he was the one firing the shots and neither of the boys were harmed. Jasper and Emmett shot past Jake in the doorway and grabbed Edward and Roy, separating them on either sides of the room to calm them.

"I'm not letting you go until you're calm. You're not calm bro," Jasper yelled at Edward while Emmett wrestled with a livid Roy at the back of my room. I saw the bullet Jake fired in the smashed mirror on the left side of my room and gave him the daggers, making sure he knew he would be replacing that for me. Along with the rest of the damage the boys made.

"You okay?" Jake asked me, without expression in his voice.

I only nodded and wiped my mouth again, feeling the sweat on my cheeks and I decided to head out to the bathroom, needing time to calm my adrenaline.

"Lucky Izzy having two guys fighting for her attention," Rosalie smirked on the landing and I flipped her off, knowing she was only trying to help ease the tension. It didn't work for me.

I slammed the bathroom door shut and stared at myself in the mirror, barely recognizing the girl who stared back. I looked like I had just saw a ghost and my hair was a mess from being flung around the place by Edward. My arm was hurting slightly from the force I used to split the boys up but other than that, I was okay. I ignored the voices out on the landing; Jake barking orders and the struggles of confining the guys. I took a few deep breaths, leaning my hands on either side of the sink and looked up to see the reflection of the door open behind me to reveal Edward- bloodied and sweaty with eyes full of remorse.

"Hey," he muttered, stepping inside and closing the door behind him.

"You just let him go to her, Jake?" I heard Roy yell outside and rolled my eyes.

"He actually had the decency to go apologise to her, dickhead!" Jake barked back. "Now shut the fuck up and start cleaning this mess up. You fucked up her room, bro?!"

I couldn't help myself as a giggle left my mouth. Trust Jake to make the little things the big things when it came to me. My room was destroyed but I didn't really care for it in this moment. All I could focus on was the fear and apology in Edward's eyes. "I'm sorry, Bella," he started and I looked down at my feet, unable to look at him while he talked. "I shouldn't have went for him but when he called you a bitch… his comments before made me want to slit his throat but you warned me to stop and I just… couldn't! Not when it comes to you. He's a dick but so am I. I should have just… I don't know but I'm sorry."

I shook my head and sighed, turning on the tap to wet a towel and fix up his busted lip. I turned to face him and held his head in my right hand while my other cleaned his face with the towel. A smile played on his lips but he said nothing more, obviously waiting for me to start.

"I appreciate you defending me, but I don't condone such defence with violence when it comes to _me_. Anywhere else that's okay, but not when _I'm_ the cause of it. I wanted him gone so we could talk, Edward. I don't care about what he said." Of course it hurt at the time, but I was a grown adult who knew when to pick her battles. Guys in this crew were just so hot headed that they didn't know what side to choose on anger.

When the blood was gone from his lips, I dropped the towel into the basket beside the toilet and turned on the shower. "You can clean yourself up in here and I'll leave out fresh clothes for you. When you're done, come find me and we'll talk."

* * *

_**Edward's POV**_

I dressed in the slightly baggy clothes Bella had left out for me and checked out the cut on my lip in the mirror. I didn't look that bad now that I had showered but the cut still bugged me. I shouldn't have let Royce get that close to me. I made a mental note to get to the gym as soon as possible for some more training. I couldn't afford to slip up when it came to the real deal. I smiled at the little note Bella left me stuck to the cabinet mirror. "_Royce went home, moaning like a petulant child so there won't be any more fighting tonight. Jake headed out to get some food but he said you're welcome to stay for as long as you want. He feels bad for letting you feel Roy's wrath. But trust me… Royce looked worse off than you, Bella._

My stomach flipped when I remembered what I had said to her in her room before all the chaos happened. I told her I wouldn't hurt her, which was inevitable in my line of work. I wanted Bella- so fucking bad- and when I realised how much I even tried to stop her while we were kissing. I felt too fucking bad for letting myself go so far with her without really thinking it through. I lied by saying I wouldn't hurt Bella and then I went along and kissed the hell out of her against a door. We were almost dry humping like teenagers for fucks sake! I was a fool and fucking my whole plan up as a cop.

I groaned and decided to just leave those thoughts alone until I talked to Bella and Jacob. I appreciated Jake letting me stay- I knew he was just being a good leader and help me settle into the crew but I had priorities with the police force. This was my job and I couldn't fuck it up. I threw my other clothes into the wash basket and went to find Bella. Jake was still out so we had some time alone to hash things out together. I didn't know what she wanted- she had said she couldn't be with me yet when I tried to stop things, she pulled me in for another kiss. It was frustrating and confusing and fucking hot and I didn't know what to do about it until she did.

I tapped on her bedroom door and I heard a rustle before her little voice came through the door. "Come in, Edward."

I took a breath to reign in the monster inside me and stepped inside her room, now cleared of the shattered mirror and a few other objects Royce and I managed to destroy. I smiled apologetically at Bella and she sighed with a light smile, sitting Indian style on her bed. She tapped the empty space on the mattress beside her and I ducked my head, doing as she said. Once comfortable I finally looked up at her beautiful face, now free of make-up and fresh and clear. She was too fucking gorgeous and I couldn't stress that enough.

"You look better," she noted, her eyes going straight to my lips.

I licked them and nodded, unable to speak.

"Are you _feeling_ better?" Bella asked, dipping her head in order for me to keep eye contact with her.

"I just feel like I fucked up," I admitted to her. Yes, I fucked up by forcing myself on her, regardless of her actions, but I also breached my mission by getting involved with one of my suspects. What kind of detective would I be if I fucked every suspect I came in contact with?

"How so?" Bella asked me, her eyes wide and innocent, although she's probably seen more violence then I had.

"I just," I licked my lips again, trying to find the right words, "I kind of forced myself onto you earlier and I lost my cool with that _fucking_\- with Roy and I destroyed your room all in the first week of being here." I ignored Bella's growing smile on her plump lips and tried to keep my cool while she kept the amused look on her face.

"I don't want you to think I'm using you," that much was true, "and no matter what happens… ugh, scratch that, I'm just sorry okay? I'm sorry I kissed you like that and for hitting Roy. That wasn't fair to you or him."

Bella still wore her adorable amused expression as I struggled to find the right things to say. I was making a fool of myself and this wasn't a part of the assignment I was given but fuck it, I needed to apologise for being a horny dick.

"Are you done stuttering?" Bella giggled and I groaned, hiding my face in my hands. How old was I, thirteen?

When I didn't answer her question, Bella laughed again and grabbed my hands, pulling them away from my face. "I accept your cute apology, Edward," she said softly. "I was pissed with the whole fighting and destroying my room… but I'm glad you kissed me. No matter what I said about the crew… I'm glad you ignored me and went right ahead with it because I really liked it."

I looked up at Bella and found that the humour had gone from her face and she was now the embarrassed little Bella I knew whenever I complimented her. She was as scared as I was about all of this- her for the business she was in and constant danger, me for the line of work and assignment I had to bring her and her family down- and every fibre in my being was screaming for me to kiss her, yet my gut was telling me to shut it down now before it was too late and I tarnished the work I had studied so hard for.

While I struggled internally with myself, my eyes sought out Bella's lips and I watched her glide her tongue along her bottom lip, almost begging me to kiss them. It was an enticing seduction that I just couldn't resist and if I didn't speak now, I'd be lost to Bella and her body. "Bella," I tried but it barely came out as a whisper. Her eyes lit up at her breathless name and she nodded vigorously.

"Do it," she mouthed to me, "please?"

Please? Oh, how could I resist her when she pleads with me like this?

"Fuck it," I muttered and my hand gripped the back of her head to smash her lips to mine and I forced her mouth open to receive my tongue immediately, wasting no time at all. Bella's hands flung around my neck and she gripped my hair, causing a shiver to run through me and one of my hands went to her waist, pulling her impossibly closer to me. I felt her long hair sway and hit her waist, making me want to pull it until she was screaming my name. I rose up on my knees, making sure I was on top and pushed her down on the bed, revelling in the feel of her legs spreading to receive me. I lay down on top of Bella, almost losing my breath as I kissed her and ran my hands down her body, gripping her hips and pushing them up to meet mine and a moan ran from her mouth to mine, eliciting a hiss from me.

"Tell me to stop, Bella," I pleaded while my hands ignored my words, heading straight for her promise land. "Tell me, baby."

"Can't," she rasped, pecking me on my mouth, chin, cheeks. "Don't stop."

Before I could even do as Bella said, a door slammed downstairs and I knew Jake had returned.

"Damn it," Bella breathed against my lips.

"Get down here kids, I got us some grub!" Jake yelled and I could hear the grin in his voice. "Keep her panties on Masen!"

I huffed a laugh and dropped my head onto Bella's shoulder, calming myself and my member in my borrowed jeans. "Your brother is one cock blocking fucker, Bella," and she laughed, the tension in her shoulders gone in a flash and we relaxed into one another.

Once my breathing was in order, I pulled Bella off the bed with me, pausing at the door to press my forehead against hers momentarily. "We're doing this, yeah?" I clarified and my chest soared when she broke out into a breath taking smile.

"Yeah," she said softly and I couldn't help but kiss her again before bringing her along with me downstairs to the kitchen where Jake was setting out some pizza.

Jake took one look at us and groaned, although his smirk remained intact. "In my clothes? Seriously guys?" He faked a gag.

"Don't be such a dick, Jake," Bella blushed and grabbed a slice of pizza and sat at the table.

"I'm just fucking with you guys, I know nothing happened," Jake said. "Izzy knows not to do it on the first night."

"_Jake_," Bella whined and tried to hide behind her food. I chuckled and took the plate Jake offered to me.

"It's not like that," I said to him as I took my seat next to Bella. "I'm not all about that stuff."

"Yeah, and I'm a fucking leprechaun," Jake deadpanned. "You're a dude, chill. But you're also in my crew and if you hadn't of defended my little sister after Roy called her a bitch, I wouldn't be allowing this to happen."

"It's my life you're tryna control here," Bella chimed in, her mouth filled with food.

"Nah, he's just being a big brother, I get that," I told her quietly.

"Exactly!" Jake clapped his hands. "See? This is why I like him. Even when it's not said, he gets what's going on. He's good for you, Izz. Defensive and protective, just like you. I can already hear the fights."

"Ha ha," Bella rolled her eyes. "Relax, it's not like I'm getting married. We just kissed."

"Don't tell me that shit, Izzy, you know I don't wanna hear it!" Jake cried and I laughed, diving into my pizza. Shit, it was good. "But we haven't had a couple inside the crew since Em and Rose so it's exciting. But aye," he turned to me and I set down my food, ready to hear whatever he had to say. I hoped it was about the drugs I knew he was handling. "You hurt her and I'll break your neck."

I nodded in all seriousness, trying my best to hide the pain in my eyes, knowing full well that once my job here was done, I'd be leaving Bella broken and hurt without ever meaning to. This was all fucked. "I understand. But that's not gonna happen."

All I seemed to be doing tonight was lie.

"Good," Jake nodded. "Now let's talk business."

* * *

Reviews are love so gimme some love,

Meg.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

_** ~Edward's POV~**_

It was Thursday evening and the whole crew was settled around the fire in the back yard of Jake's house. Blankets had been handed out as soon as the sun went down and empty beer bottles littered the garden table along with scrunched up packets of chips. Bella sat comfortably in my lap, not finding a need for the empty lounge chair that was meant for her.

The crew took well to our sudden companionship- they saw it coming after yesterday- and I got a kick out of Royce's sour face each time Bella twisted in my arms to whisper something in my ear. I took a swig from my bottle of Heineken and stared right at him, knowing it would just infuriate him even more.

Tomorrow we'd be driving out to Mexico to transfer Diego's new car. Rules were set in place for when the meeting went down since things ended so badly last time. No one was to speak or make a move unless Jake or Bella gave the direct order.

After some research on Diego I found out he was one of Mexico's infamous drug lords before a higher boss took over a few months back. Aro Volturi was a man to be feared apparently and he sure did look the scary type but Jacob and his crew didn't seem phased by it. I didn't think he knew the extent of the work Aro dabbled in.

Diego Delgado was a pussy in my opinion but he was arrested on multiple charges for beating ex-girlfriends. Because of Mexico's blind eye to drug trafficking, he was never arrested on any other charges. I'd have to watch him around Bella the minute she stepped on his land. She was a tough girl but no way in hell was I letting him touch her.

"Seth you'll ride with Emmett and Rose," Jake brought me back to the present.

"Damn it, can't I drive my own car?" Seth whined, setting off the rest of the group. The poor kid was dying for a bit of freedom and I knew Jake wanted to loosen the reigns a little but definitely not in Mexico.

"You do as I say," Jake said, his face blank but the threat was clear in his eyes.

Seth scoffed. Brave. "Can't I just ride with Edward?" He asked suddenly. "At least then I wont have to watch Em eye fuck Rosalie the entire time."

Bella snorted against her beer bottle and I shook with laughter, enjoying the reaction his words got from Emmett. "Hey!"

"I'll look after the kid, Jake," I offered, nodding to Seth. Seth grinned like a fucking kid on Christmas and I chuckled, shaking my head a bit.

"Fine, ride with Masen," Jake decided. "Roy, you're with me, Em, Rose… Jazz are you sure you wanna bring Alice into this?" We all turned to Jasper who was wrapped up in his new girlfriend. She was sweet. Kind of looked like a pixie you'd read in a children's book but I could see the appeal by looking at her tits. I'm sure Jasper was the type who went for personality, but he sure got lucky in the physical department.

"She wants in, I want her apart of all this," Jasper nodded firmly, sticking by his earlier decision to bring her to Mexico. She was a tiny thing, Alice, but she had a thrill for adventure. Apparently she could use a gun thanks to her upbringing with her father. I'd probably have to bust his ass too once all this was over.

"I don't want a bulk of cars going down there, they'll think we pose a threat," Jake muttered to himself. "Jazz, you bunk with Em and Rose. That leaves you Izzy."

I couldn't see but I already knew she was rolling her eyes at her big brother. "I'm driving the damn Supra, Jake. For the last time, a truck is too obvious."

"You can drive the stupid thing, Bella," Jake groaned. "I was just gonna suggest I make the transaction in his office instead because last time"-

"No." Bella said sternly. "_I_ took the time to organise this meeting, _I _made the deal with Diego, _I_ nearly got my ass done by those fuckers last time so _I _am the one finishing it."

Emmett let out a low whistle, rising from his seat to grab another burger from the grill and Rosalie grinned lazily, proud of her fellow girlfriend. I think Alice raised a hand up in praise. Woman power and all that shit.

Bella and Jake seemed to be having some sort of stare down which resulted in Jake cracking a smile. "Fine," he finally said. "But if you get your ass kidnapped again, I'll personally kill you."

Bella jumped up from my lap and gave her brother a hug, her beautiful smile blinding me through the fire light. She was radiant. Wearing an oversized hoodie that fell past her ass, hiding the cotton shorts she wore and a pair of pink fluffy socks. Bella was adorable and I berated myself constantly for getting so involved.

Bella caught my eye then over the fire and she smiled a light smile, only meant for me. I returned it, setting my bottle down and just looking. Just looking at her. I didn't understand the effect she had on me but whatever it was, I didn't want it to stop because this girl drove me mad with lust and… something else. I couldn't quite place it just yet.

"Damn you guys are cute!" Seth bellowed from his lounge chair and I looked to him slightly, finding he was grinning like a puppy at Bella and I.

"Shut up, Seth!" Bella moaned, shoving Seth as she passed him by, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. Adorable. I opened up my arms for her to return to her seat on my lap and she took the invitation gladly, melting into me.

"Aww, Izzy's all embarrassed!" Jake joked, hugging himself sarcastically.

"Go find yourself a girl Jake and stop being so childish," Bella snapped but her tone was playful.

"Oh, I've girls Bella," Jake winked, standing to fetch himself another beer. "Anyone want another beer before I send you all on your merry way? Big day tomorrow, I don't want you guys hungover and not being on your A game."

Royce asked for another and so did Alice, but other than that, we were just chilling. I just sat with Bella for a while, revelling in the feel of her body against me. She was so tiny yet so warm. Like one of those fucking kittens you can't help but love. I snorted to myself, imagining the idea of being in love with the girl already. Oh, Cullen, you're hilarious sometimes.

"What's so funny?" Bella shifted to face me but it only made me grin wider.

"Nothing, just thinking," I said vaguely, finishing my beer.

"About?" Bella pushed but instead of answering I kissed her softly, knowing she could taste the Heineken on my lips. I kept the kiss simple and sweet, although Bella's body was telling me she needed more. I wanted more myself but I just couldn't let it go that far because if I did, I'd be a goner. I'd be royally fucked then. Pun intended.

I broke away from her, pecking the tip of her nose and she giggled, the laugh running through me like adrenaline and it fucked me up so much I had to take a deep, heavy breath to calm down. This girl would be the death of me- and my career.

After another hour, Jake sent the guys and girls on their merry way. Seth stayed around for a bit to help clean up since he only lived a few houses down. I knew he was just kissing ass for letting him ride with me tomorrow but Jake didn't mind, afraid Bella would throw another tantrum for cleaning again. Thankfully, she didn't. That shit was scary enough the first time even if it was a cover up.

Bella walked me through the house, ready to send me on my merry way back to Port Angeles but neither of us seemed to be ready to say goodbye. She stopped at the front door and turned around to me, a soft smile playing on her lips.

"I can't wait until Mexico is done and over with and you can take me on a real date," she said. I laughed, taking a step closer to her so that I was peeking down at her. Fuck, she really was small.

"And then I can take you on a real drive where I'm not acting a pussy in the passenger seat when you take the wheel."

That made her laugh deliciously and Bella wrapped her arm around my neck, pulling me down to meet her lips in a light kiss. Of course, it didn't stay that way and it was only a matter of seconds before my tongue was in her mouth and I had her pinned up against the door. My hands roamed her body, feeling what I could through her thick hoodie and wondered why the fuck she still had it on. Then I remembered the two guys in the kitchen.

"I should go," I breathed against her parted lips. Bella's hands somehow ended up in the air, pinned to the door by my fingers as I ravaged her throat, licking and sucking whatever skin I could reach. She moaned softly in my ear, the sound going straight to my cock and it took everything I had in me not to grind my hips against her.

"Damn it, now I definitely need to go," I groaned, pulling away from her.

"You can stay," Bella gasped, wiping the hair from her face when I released her hands from my iron grip. "Stay the night."

"With your brother here?" I choked. "And a big job in the morning? Bella, it's enough to let you go through with it, let alone put me through a night of sexual frustration. You meeting that scum Diego is torturous enough."

Bella's hands went to my shoulders, pulling me back flush against her body once more. "You're hot when you're protective."

"I'm worried."

"You're frustrated."

"In more than one way."

"Then let me relieve it," Bella whispered, looking up at me innocently beneath her lashes. _Sweet mother fucking Jesus have mercy… _

"Izzy!" Jake called and we both snapped back into reality, pushing away from one another and I straightened up my cock in my jeans just in time for Jake to walk out into the main hall. He smirked at us knowingly, and I could see he was dying to tease Bella for her obvious sex hair. I almost wanted to tease her too.

"I'm gonna walk Seth back to his because the kids too tipsy for my liking," Jake explained. "I'll be back in ten but I'm gonna be working in the garage. Last few tweaks on the Supra before Diego takes it. Lord knows he'll want it perfect."

Bella nodded, not trusting her voice and I shrugged at Jake, not really caring what he did. Jake called for Seth to hurry his ass up and then his eyes were back on me. "Stay the night, Masen," he said. "Before my little sis turns into flames over there. You have her way too worked up."

"_Jake_," Bella hissed and if she could have disappeared into a hole right there and then, I think she might have done it.

I coughed a laugh, nodding once at Jacob and he grinned. Seth finally got himself out of the kitchen and I waved them goodbye, watching them leave down the road before closing the door on them. Jake had a key, I presumed.

I looked back at Bella who was still a bright shade of red and I couldn't help but burst into laughter, making her whine even more. "Stop it!" she cried, stomping towards the living room to land face down on the couch.

I followed her in, unable to contain my chuckles still and flipped her over, planting myself between her legs. Her heat radiated towards my dick, waking him up further.

"I'm sorry but your face was priceless, babe!" I grinned, loving how she tried to turn away from me but couldn't because I had the power to stop her.

"I hate you," she muttered, glaring at me adorably.

"No you don't," I said confidently. "I know you don't."

"Oh really?" She sneered. "How so?"

My mouth was on hers instantly and the second my tongue slid along her bottom lip, asking for permission, Bella granted me access immediately. With a grin against her lips, I pulled away, delighted.

"Hey," she moaned, trying to pull me back down.

"That's how I know. You let me in like that," I snapped my fingers.

"Ugh!" Bella tried to push me off her but it was impossible. Instead of doing as she pleaded, I ground my hips into her, feeling her warmth surround me and I waited for her little gasp; one that told me I already had her where I wanted her.

"Oh," Bella gasped and I smirked, my eyes wide and bright with anticipation. I licked my lips, looking down to hers and I knew she wanted me to kiss her.

I skimmed my nose along Bella's jaw, listening to her breathing speed up with each kiss I dropped along her face, feather light until my lips ghosted over hers. Her back arched and hit my chest, bringing Bella closer to me and I gave in, shoving my tongue between her lips, eliciting the most erotic moan from Bella that I'd ever heard. Her hands went to my hips, grinding her pussy against my jean covered dick and I groaned, needing her even more now that I had her practically begging.

"Edward," she moaned, sliding her tongue along my throat and I nearly came from the sensation. "Take me upstairs."

She didn't have to ask me twice.

I wrapped Bella's legs and arms around me and pulled her from the couch, never breaking our kiss and carried her up the stairs, opening my eyes slightly to find her room. I swirled her around to press her back against the wall so that the light to the bedroom turned on and she giggled at my smooth tactics but I barely paid attention. All I could feel was her. Bella.

I walked until I felt the mattress at my knees and dropped us down onto the bed, laughing along with her when we almost smashed our faces together. I resumed the kiss, grasping the edge of her hoodie and pulling it up over head, revealing nothing underneath. Only Bella's flat, tanned stomach and flawless breasts. I cupped them in my hands, running my thumb over her nipples and Bella arched her back into me, needing and wanting more.

I toed off my shoes, fighting the urge to laugh when Bella flung off her fluffy pink socks. I pulled my shirt over my head but when I moved to unzip my jeans, Bella was already there. She got up on her knees on the bed, pulling down my jeans slowly before reaching inside my boxers and wrapping her small fingers around my hardened cock.

I hissed at the contact and she pulled me out, sliding my boxers down completely before giving me a small smile and dipping her head to place a small kiss on the head of my dick.

"Fuck," I breathed out, wrapping my hands in her long hair. Bella's plump lips wrapped around my cock and took me in deep, suckling slightly and driving me over the fucking edge. She kept this up before adding her hands into the mix, gripping my balls in one hand and jerking me off with the length of my dick she couldn't swallow. I was perfectly fine with that.

I didn't want to come in her mouth yet and knew I wouldn't last long if I didn't get to taste her pussy first so I pulled Bella back by her hair, ignoring the look of confusion in her brown eyes.

"Did I do something wrong?" she pouted, making me want her even more. I shook my head no and lay her down on the bed before going for her shorts. Bella understood then and watched me silently as I got rid of her shorts and black thong. The girl was a tease in the best way.

I kissed her stomach first, revelling in the beauty of her naked body. I wouldn't get enough of Bella after this. Not ever would I be satiated. I'd always want more with her.

Dipping lower, I felt her stomach quiver beneath my lips and I licked her hip bone, making her arch further off the bed. I kept my arm at the ready, knowing once I kissed down there, she'd lurch to the ceiling with how sensitive her body was.

I kissed her bare pussy once, breathing in the smell of her before making the last dip and kissing her clit, sucking slightly. Like I predicted, Bella made a move to fly off the bed but my hand jumped out in time to strap her stomach down, making her cry out in pleasure instead, keeping her to the bed indefinitely.

I sucked harder on her clit, tasting her sweet juices and with my free hand, slid two fingers inside her pussy, feeling how tight, yet how ready she was for me. Bella was dripping. I kept up a steady rhythm, bringing her to the brink but then pulling her right back again before she could cum. I'd do this until I heard her beg.

"Edward please!" Bella finally mewled out. I smiled against her, making one last pass of her clit and curling my fingers upward in her right as her legs quivered around my head and clamped together. She cried out my name once more as she came undone against my mouth and fingers. I lapped her like a cat parched for milk and worked my way back up her body, hard and ready to take her.

"I need you now, Bella," I said huskily and she merely nodded, still coming down from her high.

"I don't have…" I trailed off, looking down at my dick, praying to god Bella had a secret stash of condoms.

"I'm on the pill," she piped up. "I'm safe."

Oh, thank God.

I brought my lips to hers in a searing kiss, working Bella back up and then grabbed my dick, placing it at her opening and she nodded once, telling me she was ready. I slid into her slowly, breathing out at the feel of her warm, wet pussy around my cock. I was halfway in when Bella hissed and I pushed back out, thinking it was too much.

"Okay?" I worried, wondering if I should stop.

"You're just big," Bella gasped out. "I'm sorry, come here."

I kissed her forehead and slid in again, this time with ease until I was all the way home. "Fuck," I groaned, pulling out of her halfway before pushing right back in again. I kept it slow for the first few strokes, letting Bella get used to the feeling but then she started clawing at my back so I picked up my pace, knowing she was okay with more.

I slid out all the way and with a gasp I slammed hard into her, making Bella catch her breath.

"Ungh!"

I pounded into her relentlessly, loving the feeling of her nails in my back, her breath in my ear and my name on her lips. "Edward! Oh fuck!"

"You're so fucking wet, baby," I panted, thrusting into her deeper, angling myself so that I was hitting her g spot, wanting to feel more of what she was giving me already.

"Fuck!" Bella screamed and I guess I had found her g spot. "Oh god, oh god, oh god…"

"Give it to me, Bella," I found myself saying, gripping her hips and fucking her hard like a fucking rag doll but she seemed to love it so I kept it up, fucking Bella senseless until her pussy tightened around my cock as she came hard, screaming my name to the high heavens. I hoped Jake was still out in the garage because this girl had a set of lungs!

It wasn't long after her orgasm that I felt my balls tightening and I came deep inside Bella, seeing fucking stars as I collapsed on top of her, trying to catch my damn breath.

"Wow," Bella said but I couldn't speak. I could barely fucking move.

"Shower tonight or tomorrow?" She murmured after a while of catching our breaths.

"Morrow," I managed to say and she giggled, pushing me off her, indefinitely pulling my dick out of her warmth. I think I pouted because Bella laughed again, jumping from the bed to close the bedroom door. I enjoyed the view of her delectable ass in the meantime.

"I love your ass," I mumbled into the pillow, feeling the weight shift beside me as Bella rejoined me on the bed.

"Yeah, yeah, here." She dropped a warm wet object on my back and it made me jump up for inspection. A wet towel.

"I'm too tired to shower but I don't want you uncomfortable," Bella said shyly. I gave her a smile and wiped at my dick, returning the towel to her with a grateful kiss on the lips.

I didn't know how but Bella managed to pull the covers over us and wrap her tiny legs around my waist before kissing me goodnight.

"Goodnight, Edward," she whispered into the newly darkened room.

"Goodnight, Bella," I replied, still coming down from my post coital bliss. "Let's hope Jake gets a good sleep."

"Oh _shit_."

I chuckled into the darkness. "Goodnight indeed."

**~Izzy's POV~**

I ran my hand along Edward's bare chest, enjoying the feel of his chest hair beneath my fingertips and looked at him in an all too cheesy way. He was still sleeping and I didn't have it in me to wake him. Our naked bodies were tangled together the entire night and if I hadn't woken early I probably wouldn't have made it in time to pull the covers over us in time for Jake to knock on my door.

"Ten minutes and then you're up," Jacob had said, eyeing the sleeping man beside me. I nodded, slightly embarrassed but not enough to regret his walk in on my sexapade. "You should probably get him up so he can get fresh clothes or whatever."

"Thanks," I whispered, looking back down on Edward's sleeping form. Jacob shut the door after him and left me to cuddle my sleeping beauty of a man.

It killed me but I finally made Edward stir by kissing my way along his jaw, tickling his nose with my long hair falling over his face.

"No," he whined, tightening his arms around me and crushing me to him. "Too early."

I giggled, unable to help myself and pried myself away. I wouldn't be able to resist another round if he was acting so adorably. "Its noon?! Besides, we need to get ready, Edward."

"Later," he moaned, kissing my neck lightly. "I have better plans."

"I hope they don't involve us naked," I warned, forcing myself to stay alert.

"But those are the best kind."

I laughed once. "Okay Casanova, we better get showered and ready. You have some time to fly back to your apartment and get some fresh clothes."

"Don't you have the clothes I wore when Roy bitched out on me the other night?" Edward asked, rising from the bed. I pried my perverted eyes from his ass. Jesus, for a man it was definitely perky. "I left them in the wash basket after I showered here to use Jake's clothes."

"Oh yeah, I washed them that night," I mused, pulling an oversized shirt over my head. "I'll go get them. Your underwear's here too."

Edward groaned and I chuckled as I passed him on my way out the door. I could smell bacon and eggs when I got to the landing, pulling Edward's spare clothes out of the closet. I told Edward I was heading for a shower first and spent quite some time shaving every inch of my body and scrubbing my hair. Not only did I want to be fresh for Edward, but I needed to look presentable for these fuckers down in Mexico. I wasn't about to fuck up because I was starry eyed over the kid.

"My turn," Edward grinned, carrying a towel towards the bathroom.

"There's a spare toothbrush in there too," I told him, closing my bedroom door shut to get dressed in peace.

An hour later, my hair was pin straight and dry, my tits looked amazing in my black, low neck t-shirt and not to mention my ass in my high waist skinny jeans. It looked all tight but big enough to want a bite and my height was strengthened thanks to my black heel boots. I looked the business and yet seductive enough to use persuasion if things went downhill with Diego.

I looked the part.

Jacob called me down for breakfast five minutes after I applied some make up and when Edward walked back into the room, I was ready to go.

"Damn," Edward whistled and I smiled knowingly, already sensing the thoughts he was having. "Bella, you look…"

"_Thank_ you," I finished with a roll of my eyes. One more look in the mirror and I turned to face him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. "You look hot as usual too."

He pecked me on the lips and then pulled me down the stairs for breakfast. Jake grinned at us cheekily in the kitchen, plopping some toast and rolls down on the table. I hit him playfully but said nothing, suddenly too hungry to care.

"You guys look… radiant," he observed. "Good night last night?"

"Jake," I warned with a glint in my eye. "Don't."

"My lips are sealed sis."

The rest of the guys arrived around two and I rolled my eyes at Rosalie's humungous bag. "We're going for the night Rose and even still, we're driving _right back_. We aren't sticking around the city."

"_And_?" She said. "I'm always prepared. Besides, half my shit is weapons."

"Where's Alice, Jasper?" Edward worried, and I too noticed her absence.

Jasper swallowed a large amount of bread before answering. "She'll be here. The girl takes forever to get ready."

"Like this one?" Emmett rumpled Rose's hair, making her lash out angrily.

"Damn it, it took me an hour to get it this high!"

"Praise Izzy for being the only woman in history who can be ready on time," Seth grinned and the other guys joined in on their praise. "And still looks hot in the process."

"Aye," Edward warned but his grin was kind. I shoved him in his seat and he pushed right back. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Royce rolling his eyes. Typical Roy.

"I don't want to be waiting around, Jazz," Jacob said from his spot standing by the sink. "Besides, it's almost go time."

"She'll be here."

And Alice was. She came trotting through the door minutes later with a reasonable sized bag, unlike Rose. We went over the driving arrangements one more time and promised to call from the cars once we got past the border to talk strategies.

With that sorted, we locked up and headed out to the cars. Rose, Em, Seth, Jazz and Alice went to their cars, Edward trailing a little behind them while I followed Royce and Jake to the garage to get my Supra. Or Diego's.

The garage door rolled up and Jake stepped under, leaving me outside with Roy. "You alright?" I asked, actually concerned for the man. He was my friend after all.

"Peachy, Iz," Royce spat, not even looking at me.

"Roy, please," I sighed. "I don't want you to hate me… or Edward."

"I don't care about the Masen kid," Royce said all too quickly. "Besides, if he's what rocks your boat, go ahead. Let's just do this job and be done with it, okay?"

Before I could answer he stepped under the door to strike up a convo with Jake. I sighed, rolling my head to the side and saw Edward, leaning against the hood of his car, obviously watching me and the interaction I just had with Roy.

I looked away quickly and moved so Jake could roll out the damn car. "Your gun is in the glove compartment," Jacob said from the open window. "I put it there last night."

"Thanks," I muttered and wondered if he even heard me.

"You got your cell?"

I threw him a dubious look. Jacob chuckled. "Ha, just making sure, sis."

Once he got out, I hopped right in, pulling out of the driveway to line up along the sidewalk with the other cars. Edward got up off the hood and threw up a finger to Seth, meaning to say he'd be two minutes. I sat patiently in the Supra, waiting for what he had to say.

"Not to be over protective," he smirked as he rested his arms against the window frame. "But please be careful. Once we cross the border I'm gonna be out of my mind with worry. Whatever you did last time to get yourself kidnapped… please try not do it again. I don't want to lose you."

It was a shock to hear such honest words from Edward, especially so soon into our relationship. I would obviously feel the same if he was making a deal alone with the biggest drug lord in Mexico but he wasn't and I was so I couldn't be mad at him for worrying.

I tried to play it off with a smile, even though my heart was fluttering like a humming bird's heartbeat. "I'll be fine, Edward. Besides, if shit goes downhill, I have you to protect me, right?"

"Of course. Always, Bella."

_Jesus_, this guy and his words. "Okay. Well… I'll see you down there."

Edward bent down into the window to kiss me quickly, though the taste of him lingered on my lips long after he returned to his car and spun off with Seth. What was he doing to me?

I shook my head, feeling Jacob's eyes on me in his own rearview mirror and geared up, ready to follow him once he took off. Rosalie and Emmett had already left with Jasper and Alice so it didn't look like we were all together one we reached the Mexican border. If the feds saw us all together, they'd definitely recognise us as the genius orchestrators of the heists around America. We had to be careful where we showed our faces.

Blasting my music on full, I floored the gas and sped off towards the highway away from my hometown Forks towards the difficult, unpredictable streets of Mexico.

* * *

Next up Mexico! Hope you enjoyed the lemon! Reviews are love so gimme some love,

Meg.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

_**~Izzy's POV~**_

We reached the desert area of the Mexican border by three am, which at normal speed would have taken two days. Neither of us took pit stops since we had enough gas in the tanks and snacks to drink and feed off while we drove. Jake called us all through the cellular car device, slowing us down so Rose, Em, Jazz and Alice could make it through without any disruption. We waited in the desert for their signal while we listened intently to Rosalie, who could speak the most Spanish.

I chewed on a Twizzler while I waited, anxious to get the show on the road. I kept my eye on Edward's car, wondering if he was as impatient as I was. I smirked at the thought and thought back on the amazing sex we had the night before. I couldn't wait till I got him alone again so we could really get to know one another's body. Just the idea of it had my lady bits tingling.

"We're in," Emmett's rough voice came through the speakers of my car, putting a damper on my not so innocent fantasies. I grinned, revving my engine, waiting for Jake to give me the go ahead.

"Okay, Izzy," Jake said, acknowledging me through the speaker. "You're up next. Go with the plan and do _not_ head off without us once you're through. I know you, Iz and _you_ know that we work better as a team and not alone."

"You better listen to him, Izzy," Rosalie added and I could hear her smirk through the fucking receiver. Just because she was through to Mexico without any difficulty.

"I won't do anything stupid," I promised in a dead voice. "Jeez, have a little faith."

"Just she always run off on you guys?" Edward's smooth, sexy voice came through my radio and the sound made me die a little.

"You'd be surprised how many," Jasper chuckled, bringing me back down to earth.

"Fuck you guys," I laughed. "Now you've just pissed me off. Well done!"

"Oh shit," Seth moaned and I merely laughed, stepping on the gas before any of the guys could stop me.

"I'm warning you, Izzy"- I knocked off the radio, drowning Jake's voice out just as I reached the wooden barrier connected to the little police box in the centre of the desert. I rolled down my window, leaving my sunglasses on my face just for the moment.

"Hi," I beamed seductively, working the plan to perfection. I did a once over of the officer sent to greet me and found he was exactly right. Small, middle aged and easily persuaded. Piece of cake.

"Licence and passport, please," he demanded in a thick accent. I nodded, pulling my glasses up over my head, reaching into my purse at the same time. I pulled out the papers and handed them to him, making sure to touch his fingers as I reached back. I giggled, acting coy and the man cleared his throat, obviously effected.

My phone buzzed and I knew Jake would go crazy if I didn't answer to I disconnected it from the radio device but put the damn phone on speaker so he could hear I was talking to the officer.

"My friends," I started, leaning out the window of my car to reveal my assets. Meaning: my tits. "They just passed through but I got lost along the way. We're on vacation and my best friend Rosalie is from here so we decided to visit. I can already feel how…" I trailed a hand down my bare chest. "Hot it is. Do you, officer?"

The police man looked up from my passport, ogling my show and I heard the faint laughter of Jake and the boys through the loud speaker. I shoved the phone under my ass so the man wouldn't hear. This wasn't amateur hour, for fucks sake. The man handed my papers back to me and shook his head, for once taking his eyes off my breasts.

"Mam, this is an impressive car," he said, looking over the roof to the other officer in the booth. I swallowed, figuring out my next step.

"It's my daddy's!" I smiled, pulling on a lock of my hair. I felt like Rosalie. "He leant it to me for the vacation." The cop nodded, eyeing the beauty that was the Supra. "Can I go now, officer? I don't want to get lost in the city."

"Yes, yes, go ahead," the cop nodded. "Have a fun trip."

"I will!" I leaned out the car to kiss his cheek. He gasped against my ear. Ew. "My other friends are right behind me so don't be alarmed! Have a great night!"

I hopped back into my seat and drove the second the wooden barrier opened, flying past the booth and the star struck man. I laughed, suddenly on a high from my act, and plugged my phone up to the radio again.

"You guys better catch up or I'm gonna be long gone," I smirked, checking my mirrors to see how far behind they were.

"You never do things half- assed, I'll give you that," Royce piped up.

"Wait," I breathed. "You had me on the line with everyone back there, Jake? I disconnected your ass for a reason!"

"I'm sorry, Izzy," Jacob chuckled through the phone. "I just wanted to hear Edward's reaction!"

I stopped short, hoping Edward would chime in on Jake's comment but he stayed silent. That couldn't be good.

"All for the sake of the crew, Masen," Royce said, all too happily. I growled and rolled my eyes.

"Just hurry up guys," I muttered.

The car was silent while the guys went through the border and I waited patiently, idling in my car until they were finally in.

"Edward?" I said softly, afraid I wouldn't get a response. Silence. "Alrighty then."

"Don't worry, Izzy," Seth whispered loudly, making me jump in my seat. "He's sitting here grinning to himself."

"Ay!"

I laughed, relieved that I wasn't being given the silent treatment for flirting with another man and kissing him. It was harmless and it got us through without question but I knew if it was the other way around, I'd be fuming. Edward was mine. But the persuasive part of jobs belonged to the women of the group and if Rosalie was on tight reigns with Emmett, I stepped up. I'd teach Alice our tricks soon enough.

I drove on, swerving through the dead towns of Mexico at this hour of the morning until we reached our safe house for the next five hours. It was four am now and we wouldn't be meeting with Diego until all businesses were open. We also wanted as many witnesses as possible if anything were to go wrong. I parked up at the rented house and smiled, thinking of my usual queen sized bed waiting inside. We had an extra couple in the house so I guess Seth was sleeping on the fold out couch. I snickered at the thought.

The house was a basic holiday stay that housed a family of four. Of course, there was a lot more than four people staying here but the double beds would be set for the couples only. One room had a single bed and that was usually where Jacob slept. The fold out couch belonged in the living room. I briefly felt bad for Seth but knew that once I got into bed with Edward, all other thoughts would leave me. I got out of the Supra, making a mental note to put it in the garage at the side once I settled in. I heard the guys slam their car doors behind me as I opened up the house, delighted everything was just as we left it- except cleaner.

I ran straight to my room, already hearing Emmett claim dibs on a room and jumped into bed before anyone could fight me on it.

"So where the fuck do I sleep?" I heard Seth roar and I giggled into the pillows, waiting patiently for Edward to come find me.

He finally rapped on the door lightly, already seeing me through the crack, wearing his signature smirk. "There you are," he murmured huskily, bravely closing the door behind him. "Thought I lost you for a minute there. I'm assuming this is our room?"

"I haven't exactly worked out the sleeping arrangements," I said, nonchalantly. "I'm sure you could take the couch instead of Seth."

Edward's eyes darkened and his smirk turned into a grim line. I stopped smiling immediately. "I'd rather you didn't touch another man around me."

"It's a good thing Seth is just a boy then," I whispered, sitting up in the bed. Edward made his way slowly towards me, the playful look he wore last night replacing his harsh features and I relaxed, waiting for what he was going to do next. I was tired but the electricity between us sparked with sexual tension and it awakened me further with each step he took.

"I didn't appreciate the kind gesture towards the cop," Edward murmured. He was on his hands and knees on the bed, leaning extremely close to me so that his lips brushed my ear. I shivered from the contact. "I'm not particularly fond of guys eyeing what's mine."

"You should keep a better hold on your possessions," I said curtly, loving this game we were playing. I sat in anticipation, trying to calm my breathing but it was useless. I was so riled up and horny it was palpable.

"It's a very new thing," Edward murmured, his voice turning soft. "What's going on between us, I mean. I don't want to ruin it by labelling things. And I certainly don't see you as a _possession_. More like a prize."

I smiled, despite myself and lifted my head up, looking for a kiss.

A bang sounded on the bedroom door, making me jump and Edward roll his eyes. "Don't start anything you can't finish, we've got a job to do in a few hours!" Jake's voice came through the door. "I hope you use that time wisely by _sleeping_."

"Are you giving the same order to Emmett?" I yelled back, grabbing Edward to keep him where he was in front of me.

"You know his dick has a mind of its own and I don't want to talk to that thing head on," Jake grumbled, his voice moving away from the door and I giggled, hearing Emmett and Rose yell in defence.

I sighed, leaning my forehead against Edward's. "I really wish we were alone right now," I whispered so no one could hear between the walls. Lord knows this house could talk.

"Later," Edward promised, kissing my cheek before leaving to find the bathroom. "Besides, it's more fun this way."

"Jazz!" Jacob yelled from somewhere in the house. I rolled my eyes again and got ready for bed, settling for my panties and nothing else. I'm sure Edward would appreciate that. "I'll let the hanky panky occur this morning because you've got a newcomer in your bed. Just make sure you don't have her screaming to the heavens."

Everyone chuckled, including myself. Trust Jacob to make light of a situation. I heard Jasper laugh but Alice remained silent. Poor girl was probably so embarrassed. "You know that's the part I'm good at, boss!"

"Goodnight everyone!" Jacob sang, ignoring Jasper's comment and we all yelled back our responses. I threw on a jumper and waited until Edward was back before heading to the toilet. The guys brought in everyone's light bags- minus Rose's Mary Poppins bags- so my toothbrush was ready to use in the holder. I washed my face, regretting putting my make up on already. Of course Jake would want us on top of our game with a few hours rest. I'd make myself beautified soon enough.

Once back in my room, I shut the door and threw off the jumper, heading straight for Edward's arms. "I like this sleeping arrangement very much," he murmured into my hair. I laughed, the fatigue finally hitting me and was out like a light before I could respond.

_**~drive~**_

I was back to the bombshell I was before I took my three hour nap and was refreshed and ready for my meeting with Diego. I was warned I'd meet his new boss today: Aro Volturi. He sounded like a complete weirdo and control freak. Nothing I couldn't handle from past sexual experiences. I exited the bathroom for the last time and greeted everyone piling over breakfast in the kitchen. We had an hour to get into the city where Diego ran his business so the guys soaked up on as much food as possible before we hit the road again to be gone for good.

Edward was sitting between Jake and Emmett, wearing a snapback that just did amazing things to my lady bits. I gave him a warm smile, which he returned with fervour and when I sat across from him, he plopped the hat onto my head. I took it with a giggle, digging in to my own food. Royce sat next to me, asking little questions that helped build my courage on today. I ignored Edward's eyes on us and kept answering Roy, grateful for the little distraction.

"Make sure you guys have everything," Alice chirped from her spot on Jasper's lap. She looked freshly fucked. I smirked, shoving a piece of toast into my mouth.

"Yeah, cause I don't want to come back here," Jake said. "I already told you guys: in and out."

We all nodded and mumbled agreements and once I was ready I headed to my room to pick up my phone and bag to chuck into Jake's car. I couldn't put it in the Supra obviously. Royce and Jake spent the morning cleaning the thing one last time. I ran back inside the house to grab the keys and Emmett flung me over his shoulders, clearly trying to get me hyped up again. "Put me down Em!" I squealed, barely noticing the cap falling off my head. Emmett carried me all the way out to the cars, making everyone erupt into laughter.

"Practice for when these guys try take you again," he winked when he set me down.

"Not funny," Jake rolled his eyes but I laughed. I'd probably laugh at my own kidnapping if it happened again.

Edward came to my side then and I ignored whatever Royce was saying about bringing everything with us. I was lost in Edward's eyes at the moment. His smile was sincere but the emotion threatening to pour out of his irises was stifling. "Be careful," he begged me quietly. I ducked my head, unable to look at him but lifted my head when he started talking again. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Nothing will happen," I promised, wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

"Not on my watch," Edward nodded tightly and I couldn't help but smile.

"Always so protective," I shook my head, amused. "And it's only been one day."

"I have you to blame for that," Edward replied, kissing my forehead.

"Blame?"

"Or thank," Edward smirked and I smiled right back. "Now, get going. The sooner you're done with these guys the sooner I can have you back in my arms."

Naw, this guy and his words. I stepped on my tiptoes to kiss him chastely, although all I really wanted to do was kiss the ever loving shit out of him but we were out of time. Edward moved to his own car with Seth and I hopped into the Supra for the last time.

We drove in unison towards the busy streets of Mexico, going over game plans as we went, talking through the radio once more. I was the only one who was granted access into Diego's building but Jake would try get in with me regardless just to know I was safe. To me, it was a little frustrating but I let him play the big brother roll for now, knowing it would ease his anxiety. We turned onto the main street and the roads were crowded with people. Had they not heard the unmistakable sounds of revved engines, they probably wouldn't have moved out of the way. It felt like forever before I could park along the curb, ignoring the guys as they drove off further down the road to remain conspicuous.

"Don't get out of the car until I tell you," Jacob ordered me through the speakers. I took off my shades and sat patiently. "They're watching you from the door."

I looked fleetingly into the mirror and saw that Jake was right. Two burley men, almost as big as Emmett were staring at my car, curiously, obviously wondering what business a _girl_ had with Diego.

"I don't know why we're being so cautious," Rosalie contradicted Jake's careful moves. I grinned, delighted with her response. Girl power. "Izzy's well capable to handle herself."

"Shockingly, Izzy's safety isn't all I care about," Jake snapped. I heard his key turn as he was readying himself to leave. "Izzy keep your phone on so we can hear what's going on if I don't get in. Everyone else, ready yourselves if this prick doesn't like what we have to offer."

Jake's car door shut through the radio and I took a deep breath, getting ready for business.

"Bella."

I looked down at the radio in shock, hearing my old name that only Edward ever spoke.

"Yes?" I said, my voice laced with nerves.

"Be careful," Edward mumbled. I smiled, feeling more emotion since he was repeatedly looking out for me with the calm warning.

"Thanks Edward," I said. Jacob reached the Supra then and before I shut the door, I disconnected my phone, putting it in my back pocket, faintly hearing the guys tease Edward for his declaration. I snorted and nodded to Jake, my game face back in place.

We walked with confidence towards Diego's headquarters and met the bulky men face to face. "Izzy Swan," I announced, my voice oozing assurance. "Meeting with Diego."

"We were told you were meeting alone," the tallest man said, staring daggers at my brother.

"I'd rather have him with me," I said calmly, trying not to grab my gun from the back of my jeans. "I'd like some back up."

"That won't be necessary," the second man sneered and I grind my teeth in frustration. I took a step forward, set on threatening the bastards but Jake put a stop to that immediately.

"Its fine, Izzy," he said, giving me a warning glance. "I'll wait by the car."

I nodded solemnly and eyed the two men to grant me access inside. They moved out of the way and I walked right past them, not giving Jake another look. As I walked down the hall, four more men were waiting to search me. One got a little handsy but that was expected from sleazy dudes like this.

"Watch the hands," I growled but the man merely laughed. He probably didn't speak English either. They took away my gun and promised to return it to me after the meeting. One of the smaller men walked me up a set of stairs that were covered in dirt and lead me to the final door at the end of the corridor. When I knocked, the small man disappeared and another opened the door up. I stepped inside, mirroring a confident business person as soon as I locked eyes with Diego.

"Izzy Swan," he greeted me, smirking from his position on his desk. I walked forward, intending to shake his hand, swishing my hips left and right to draw more attention to my assets. That should keep the men busy throughout the room. I counted three men sitting on the couch by the window overlooking where Jake stood by the Supra and one more on my left, filing through papers. Diego was sitting on the wooden desk while his seat behind it was occupied. I guessed it was the new boss.

"Diego," I said smoothly, hinting an accent towards the end of his name. Diego smirked at that and the other men perked up. They were smelling the bait. I smirked, satisfied. This deal would be a piece of cake.

* * *

_**Edward's POV**_

"_Watch the hands_," Bella hissed through the radio and I strained to hear her better. Seth chuckled in the backseat but I didn't pay any attention. Some prick had his hands on my girl. My palm twitched towards my gun.

"Calm," Seth warned me and I took a deep breath. Jake didn't get inside and he was currently surveying the area by the Supra. I listened intently to the radio.

"_Diego_," I heard Bella say and her voice was dripping sex. I kept my jealousy within, knowing it wouldn't do any good. Bella was just playing her roll. And a pretty fucking good one at that. I had to remember I was an undercover cop and this right here would tell me if the Swan crew dabbled in any hard core shit besides car theft. I couldn't think about Bella right now- so _focus Cullen_!

"_You have what I ordered?_" Diego asked Bella.

"_Outside waiting for you_," she replied confidently. The girl was incredible. Fuck, focus.

"_Excellent and right on time too._"

"_Have I ever disappointed you before_?" Bella asked and the line went quiet. "_On an order, I mean._"

Diego chuckled. "_Beautiful save, Swan_."

"_I just need you to sign a few papers and you're free to have the car,_" Bella said firmly. There was a ruffle in the sound system and I knew she was taking a few steps forward. I guessed her phone was in her back pocket.

One of the guys spoke Spanish in the background but I couldn't make out most of the words.

"_Consider this a peace offering," _Bella started, getting right down to business. She didn't beat around the bush, did she? "_Jacob would like to remind you that this is our last time doing business with you_," Bella announced while Diego signed whatever papers she provided. I listened intently as the pen scraped along the pages until it finally halted.

"_Excuse me?_" Diego pressed and I heard Bella sigh.

"_We're closing off certain partnerships and staying local,_" Bella lied. "_We've attracted too much attention and can't afford to be broadcasted on foreign land. We're just protecting our family._"

"Stupid, why is she calling us a"-

"Shut up!" Everyone said when Jake piped up. He must have been listening through the Supra Diego now owned.

"_Why weren't we informed?_" Diego spat. I gripped the steering wheel in front of me.

"_I'm telling you now_."

"_No, no, this isn't part of the deal!" _he yelled. "_How am I meant to get my product to the States if my transporters are cutting their ties?" _My ears pricked up, my cop mode switching on the second I heard the words leave Diego's mouth.

"_You're gonna have to find someone else to"_-

"_Bullshit!"_ Diego spat and we all braced ourselves, waiting for Jake to make the call to get Bella the fuck out of there. It was getting too heated for my liking. But I still needed to learn more on this product. So the Swan crew weren't selling, just transporting for a different supplier? I needed more info!

"_You set this up from the beginning!_" Diego hissed through the speakers of my car. "_You and your brother are fucking our business over because of what happened last time!_"

"_Of course not, Diego_!" Bella tried to reason with him calmly. I could hear her trying to keep her calm and not snap. I wondered momentarily if the guys at the door removed her weapons yet. "_We're just protecting our crew and don't want to get caught up on foreign soil!_"

"_So I buy from you, wasting thousands while you cut my business down? How do you expect me to sell when my biggest buyers are across the border_?"

"_Find another damn crew to do your dirty work then!_" Bella finally snapped. A sound behind her voice made my scalp prickle and another voice got added into the conversation.

"_I think you should calm down, Diego,_" the voice I knew belonged to Aro Volturi said. "_You're talking to a lady after all._"

"_Aro,_" Bella said in a polite tone.

"_Miss Swan_," Aro greeted her. "W_hat's this of my business being put at risk?_"

"_I wasn't informed of your take over, Aro_," Bella retorted.

"_I'm sure you weren't_," Aro didn't sound convinced. "_I'm also sure you don't want a repeat of last times events. Although none of your family members were hurt I'm sure? Wasn't it just my side who was affected?" _

Bella didn't answer at first. "_We did what we could to protect our own."_

"_Regardless, I think your time here is up_," Aro said darkly. "_My people _will_ be in contact because no way am I losing money over you scum Americans._"

"_I'd choose how you speak to me very carefully, Mr Volturi_," Bella seethed. "_I may be a woman but I could rip your heart out to shreds._"

Fuck.

I waited for Jake's call. He never made it.

"_Threats don't become of you, Miss Swan_," Aro said. I heard the humour in his voice. "_Take your stuff and leave before I make this trip to Mexico your _last anywhere."

"_Be careful, Aro_," Bella said, but I could hear her heels click as she retreated. _"Threats don't become of you_."

"_Take your crew and leave the city. Don't think this business is something to fuck with and is over now that I'm involved." _

Bella didn't reply but I heard her mutter under her breath a curse word and I was out of the car like a light. I looked for Jake and saw him jump out of Diego's Supra, whistling for the door men to come take the keys. As he did that, he pressed his phone to his ear and I heard the rumble of cars belonging to the rest of the crew come towards us. He must have called them into place.

It wasn't long before Bella was shaking her hips out the door with her gun neatly tucked in the waist band of her skinny jeans, a look of pure hostility on her face. "I fucked up," she muttered as she past her brother and reached me. I opened my arms, ready to take her in them and she took up my offer gladly, breathing harshly against my chest. "I should have kept my mouth shut. Fuck, Jake, I'm sorry."

"Shut up," Jake rolled his eyes. "I was stupid for sending you in there blind, especially when we didn't know if Aro was gonna be there for real. Really, Diego would have reacted that way regardless of who went to meet him. Now we know they're serious and we can anticipate a call or even an attack. They won't come through to the States; that's never been there style. Let's just get the fuck home before they decide to teach your bratty mouth a lesson."

"Ha ha," Bella groaned and I kissed the top of her head.

"I thought you did well," I admitted. Hopefully she'd drive with me and we could talk about the 'deal' they had with the Mexican's.

Bella walked with me, silently berating herself and then she stopped short. "Shit!" She exclaimed. Jake and I stopped with her.

"What?" He asked.

"Your snapback!" She stared at me. "I left it back at the house! I need to get it."

"It's a fucking hat, Bella," I chuckled, moving us toward my car. She grabbed my hand, stopping me again.

"Give me your keys, I'll run back and get it," Bella sighed, hitting her palm against her forehead. She was adorable when she was annoyed and it made it all the more easier for me to hand my keys over.

"We're heading straight for the border, Izzy," Jacob warned. "That's why we brought our shit here; so we wouldn't have to stick around."

"I'll be five minutes Jake!" Bella rolled her eyes. "I'll meet you guys at the break before the border. I'll be faster if I go alone, you should know that."

Jake nodded and groaned extremely loud. "We'll _all_ go. You run in, get the damned hat and we can fuck off back home. This place is fucking with my head." I had to agree with Jacob on that. The streets were filled with people, eyeing our cars as if they knew we didn't belong there.

Bella kissed me quickly and I watched in amusement as she dragged Seth out of my car and onto the sidewalk to call shotgun and driver. She did have my keys after all. Emmett and the rest yelled at Jake for an explanation but he just waved a hand, walking back to his car. "Ride with us, Masen," he ordered and I internally sighed, remembering Royce was riding with him too. "Let Izzy ride off and we'll meet her there. You'll be reunited soon enough."

Thank god.

I sat at the back with Seth and watched Bella drive off quickly. Movement in my peripheral made me look up towards Diego's building and I saw what must have been Aro staring at the car Bella just left in. He really was a creepy looking mother fucker. I made a promise to arrest his ass once I busted this crew. My stomach flipped at the thought as Jake drove off. Bella didn't reconnect her phone to my radio system and I blamed it on the idea that she might not be able to work my car as easily as others. We all took our time, knowing Bella wouldn't take too long grabbing my stupid hat. Why was it so important to her anyway?

Just as we were starting to pick up speed, we reached a traffic jam. Rosalie grew impatient and Jasper was really freaked that the Mexican's would catch up and kill us while they still had the chance. We were still on their land after all.

Jacob was the most calm out of us all but all I could really think about was the look on Aro's face as he watched my Bella leave in the Supra. It didn't sit well with me and it took everything in me not to freak out like Jasper was but over a different reason completely. Images of the last time Bella was here haunted my mind and it wasn't long before I was asking could we go faster.

"Dude, chill"- Royce's words were cut off by the revving of an unfamiliar engine blurring past us, shooting through the crazy traffic. I stared after the SUV, hoping it wasn't going in the same direction as us. They were. The car swerved around a corner, heading right for the villas we were staying at.

"Call her," I ordered in a low voice. Royce groaned, ignoring my growing concern.

"I did, idiot," he retorted, sending me a deadly glare. "She isn't picking up."

Fucking infuriating girl.

"How long does it take to get a damn hat?" Rosalie hissed, adding fuel to the fire within me. She and Emmett were two cars behind us. "We should have just waited at the border for her."

"Am I the only one fucking concerned here?" I bellowed, slapping away Seth's hand when he tried to calm me down again.

"Swerve around them, Jake, I'm starting to worry here too," Jasper added through the speaker and I nodded frantically, grateful for his contribution to the argument.

Jacob looked to me in the rear view mirror, evidently seeing the panic in my eyes. "Fuck," he muttered and floored the gas, swerving around the jam packed cars, earning a few honks in protest. I didn't care though. We were finally inching closer to Bella. We finally made it to the top of the corner, turning swiftly onto the street of the villas and I spotted my Supra, parked in a weird angle outside our house. I felt Seth's eyes on me but I didn't look to him. I was too set on the empty car before us and the SUV that was suddenly not around.

Emmett's car was behind us once more as we skidded to a stop outside the villa. I jumped out the back, climbing over Seth in the process and the first thing I noticed was that the passenger door was open on the Supra. I looked toward the house, seeing the door wide open and bounded up the steps, almost falling to my knees when I saw the bullet holes bursting through the wood.

"Jacob!" I yelled, waving my hands frantically and every car door slammed closed, footsteps following me into the house. I stepped further inside, calling Bella's name and then swiftly pulling out my gun in case the intruder was still here. I checked my surroundings and my stomach churned at the sight of my snapback, lying untouched on the marble floor of the foyer. I bent to pick it up, barely noticing the guys further investigating the house.

Jacob called upstairs but there was no answer. Bella wasn't here. Not anymore.

"They took her," I whispered, picking up my cap slowly.

"What?" I didn't hear Emmett behind me so I jumped. "Who did?"

"Diego," I whispered numbly. "Aro… whoever is the boss."

"How do you know?"

I didn't register the rest of the crew muttering "clear" from around the house.

"Isn't it obvious?" I said brokenly. "Who else would bother putting bullets in a family villa?!"

Then I remembered once more Aro's eyes on Bella when she left not even fifteen minutes ago. "Aro was staring at her from the window in his office," I recounted, feeling Jacob and the others retreating back to hear me properly. "I didn't think anything of it then but when I saw the SUV… They took her and it's my fucking fault."

"Come on, Masen, no one's blaming you," Emmett slapped my shoulder but I shrugged him off.

"She went and got my damn hat and I didn't say anything about that _fucker_ Volturi!" I slammed my fist into the nearest wall and felt the plaster break beneath my knuckles. It hurt but it was worth it.

"What do we do, Jake?" Alice's little voice asked sadly. I looked back to Jacob, feeling remorse for forgetting that he was suffering the most in this.

"Fuck!" Jacob cried, flinging his gun across the room. No one flinched but I thought it wasn't enough for the fear and anger he was feeling. "We need to get her back! This isn't her fight, I let her orchestrate this and go in blind! I let her run her mouth- Why did I fucking _do_ that? Why didn't I drive here alone and let them take me instead?"

"She didn't go without a fight," Rosalie smirked, pointing to the bullet holes in the door. I winced, previously thinking they belonged to Diego's men. Or Aro's. I groaned. "She did have a smart mouth earlier. Maybe she antagonised them further like the good woman she is."

Jacob slapped his forehead. "Jasper, go check the Supra she drove and see if they took her phone. I need time to think. For now, everyone settle in and unpack. We're staying here and you best believe we're getting my little sister back as soon as possible. Those fuckers aren't gonna finish what they started last time. Izzy _will _be safe."

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to force the thought of those filthy men putting their hands on her and taking her body for their own pleasure. My stomach jolted and I was suddenly running to find the nearest bathroom.

What did I get myself into?! Why did I have to care for this crew? For its leader and the fucking _girl_? It was too much and even though I knew my job came first, I would do whatever it took to get my Bella back. There was no doubt about it.

* * *

Mexico is loco, am I right?

Reviews are love so gimme some love,

Meg.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note/**

Read with caution.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

_**Edward's POV**_

We didn't sleep properly since Isabella's kidnapping. There were two hour intervals where two of us would head off for a power nap and then switch over after the hours were up but that was about it. While the naps were taking place, Emmett was outside surveying the area for any more intruders. Royce took over for him when it was time for a break. As that was going on, Jake was running up the walls with anxiety but still trying to order everyone around. Seth was the technical one of the group and seemed to be trying his best at hacking into every surveillance camera in the city. Rosalie dabbled in stuff like that so she was helping out as best she could.

Alice and Jasper were sneaky, quiet fuckers and they'd do well once our plan came to fruition. They were currently ordering new weapons to be delivered just outside the border of Mexico. Their phones were protected and Jazz seemed to know a lot of weaponry dealers. Our guns would be here in a matter of two days. We were still hauled up at the family house because Jake didn't see any reason to hide. He knew the Mexican's knew where we were so what was the point in hiding? If they wanted us too, they'd know exactly where to find us. At least then we'd all be together again.

I, myself was going out of my mind wondering where Bella was. Was she hurt, had they tortured her, was she already sold to traffickers like Diego had previously promised to do? Was she scared, angry or just waiting to be rescued? She obviously knew we weren't going to rest until she was found. Until Seth had a clear view of where they took her through the security cameras, she would have to sit tight.

"I think I've got something," Seth announced from the living area. Jake and I locked eyes before bounding towards the space, along with Royce, Alice and Jazz. Emmett was listening intently at the door he was guarding outside. The sitting room had become a technical whirlpool- the whole floor was covered in wires and computers. Seth looked so calm yet he meant business. It was crazy to believe he was just a kid, surrounded by this crazy line of work.

"What did you find?" Jacob asked. Rosalie stood and made her way to the window overlooking the front yard-probably filling in Emmett on the situation.

"I caught sight of the SUV that took Izzy," Seth began, still slamming away on his laptop. "It went straight to a warehouse along the border before circling back to Diego's office. They must have dropped her body off first before telling Aro that their job was a success."

"Can you not word it like that, please?" Jacob croaked. "They didn't drop her body anywhere. She's still alive."

"I believe she is too," Seth said quickly. A little too quickly. "Her phone wasn't in Masen's Supra so that means Diego has it but hasn't bothered to get in contact with us."

"Maybe he wants us to call first?" Alice suggested but Jacob was already shaking his head.

"No, otherwise what is the point of us being so open about our location? If they wanted us to call first it's to give away our hiding spot but they know we're not bothered with that. It's like… I can't explain it right." He was shaking his head back and forth, kinda giving me a headache but I could make out a lot what he was trying to say. If they wanted us all dead within seconds, Aro would have sent more men to get us since we weren't hiding. Bella was all they bothered with and they didn't strike until they were certain they could catch her alone. Why was that?

"They waited for the right opportunity to take her," I said in an eerily calm voice. "They got Bella alone, intent on snatching _her_ and her alone. They know we haven't left her for dead and that we aren't playing the hide and seek game. Aro clearly wanted Bella."

"But why hasn't he tried to hit us next?" Rose asked from the window. Emmett was leaning on the frame, constantly checking behind him like he was supposed to.

"Well, what happened last time?" I said. "You guys overtook the Mexican's and even killed one of their men."

"So you think they're scared we'll win again?" Jasper concluded.

"It's just an idea," I shrugged. "Or they're waiting for us to attack. We _do _have a technical genius on our side so locating them was fairly easy enough." I nodded to Seth. "Their timing was perfect for snatching Bella so they must know we'd wait for the right opportunity to strike back."

"Oh, Diego is all about timing," Royce cut in, leaning back against the wall opposite us. "Even when Izzy was delivering the Supra he named an exact time and date. They run on a strict schedule."

"The element of surprise would throw them off completely," I finished for him and Royce nodded.

"But we don't know all that much about Aro," Alice tried to whisper to Jasper but we all heard. I think she blushed in response. "How do we know what his tactics are now that he's in control?"

"I honestly couldn't give a fuck when they think we'll attack or what they'll do to defend themselves," Jake stepped in, his voice overpowering us all. "I just want my sister back and I don't care what the fuck happens to make it so."

"We _will _get her back, Jake," Emmett said from the window. With a nod he kissed Rose on the cheek and turned back to his station. The guy was all for one liners.

"Has anyone been back to the warehouse since they dropped Izzy off?" Royce asked Seth.

"From the cameras I've seen only two visits occurred today from the same SUV," Seth said slowly, completely focused on his task at hand. "That seems to be feeding hours for her."

"Two meals a day?" Alice choked out. "How long are the hours in between visits?"

"One at seven am and eight pm," Seth whispered, his eyes searching between mine and Jake's.

I shook my head, suddenly feeling lightheaded. "There must be a guard staying with her. She's a hellcat, there's no way they'd leave her there alone."

"I think your right too, Masen," Seth nodded. "The SUV is tinted but you can outline silhouettes behind the windows. Four men were in the car when they dropped off Izzy. Clearly it took more than one to wrestle her into the car." I smirked at that. "But when they went back to Diego's headquarters only three returned. She's under surveillance but not a lot."

"We can take one guy out like _that_," Jasper scoffed, snapping his fingers together to commemorate his words.

"How do we know there wasn't men already waiting for their arrival?" I said, overthinking everything.

"Why can't we just improvise and strike?" Rosalie groaned, plopping back down beside Seth on the couch. "Like old times?"

"Because that's what got Izzy into this Mexican mess the first time," Royce hissed at her.

"Hey, I'm just giving an option, dickhead!" She snapped right back, sitting up straighter.

"Well, keep your opinions to yourself next time!"

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Rosalie screamed.

"Don't say stupid shit and expect me not to react!"

"Did you just call Rosie stupid?" Emmett came out of nowhere, almost climbing through the window.

_Oh my god!_ I rolled my eyes at everyone's fucking stupidity and stormed out of the room, leaving Jake to deal with whatever fucking argument would escalate next. Right now, I wanted to just drive to the warehouse and fight the Mexican's myself. Fuck everyone else, Bella was mine for the taking.

I bounded to the room Bella and I shared the first night here and slammed the door shut. Plopping down on the bed, I put my face in my hands, groaning extremely loudly but I didn't care. All the fighting outside was giving me a headache and was doing nothing for Bella._ Fuck_. That reminds me: She was only being fed twice a day and thirteen hours in between? Who the fuck could d_o _that to someone- let alone a woman?!

"Fuck!" I roared, slamming my fist into the wall behind the bed. It stung a little but I was too angry to take in the pain fully. "Why did she have to fucking come back for a fucking hat?! A _hat_!"

"We never said she was perfect," a voice startled me from the doorway and I jumped, almost reaching for my gun in my jeans.

"Relax," Jacob held up his hands in surrender. "It's just me. I couldn't take the fucking bickering in there so I let Jasper calm them down."

I just nodded, running my free hand over my knuckles, too angry to speak.

"We'll get to her soon, don't worry," Jake said, taking a seat beside me on the bed. "It's just a matter of patience."

"I don't have any of that," I muttered.

Jacob laughed. "Neither does Izzy. Guess you guys are perfect for each other."

"I should have went with her to get the stupid cap," I said, going completely off topic but I didn't care. I was too fucking angry. "I mean, why was it so important to her?"

I heard Jake break into a smile beside me. "She probably wanted to get it because it was _yours_," he said softly. "If I know anything about Izzy, it's that she's extremely sentimental, though she refuses to show it. She's thick skinned but anything that brings back any sort of memory, whether it be a picture or a bullet or a _stupid hat_," I looked up at him. "Then you best believe she'll take it and keep it forever."

Huh. I think Jacob was waiting for me to reply but I had nothing to say to that. It was nice to think she wanted to keep a token of me and our trip here but after her kidnapping, I didn't want to remember anything about this place. Jake slapped a hand on my back and stood. "We'll strike in no time."

Damn right. I went to follow him out until my phone buzzed. Jake stopped at the sound. I checked it subtly, silently hoping it was Bella but it wasn't. It was worse. It was work.

"Is it her?" Jacob whispered and I gulped.

"No," I cleared my throat, fear constricting it. "Just a friend from Port Angeles."

"Oh," Jacob said, and his expression was wary. "I'll leave you to it."

"Thanks bro."

Once he was out of the room, I shut the door. "Cullen," I answered.

"You better have a reasonable explanation for why you haven't called yet," Berty spat through the phone. Damn it. I closed my eyes, officially defeated and the exhaustion of the day was catching up on me. "Are you back from Mexico yet? What news have you got?"

"We're still here, Berty," I muttered quietly. "Something happened to the Swan girl. We're trying to get her back."

"But what of the drugs? Anything on it?"

I gaped, shocked at the lack of concern Berty had for Bella but then caught myself. He didn't know her like I did. Of course he wasn't concerned- he was doing his job properly, something I should take notes on!

"Isabella mentioned it in passing at her meeting with Diego," I muttered, hating myself for speaking the words. "They have some sort of deal but it isn't the Swan's doing the dealing. They're just a gateway to get the supplies into the States."

"Interesting…" Berty paused for a second. "So it's the Mexican's we're really dealing with?"

"I hope so," I whispered. "The Swan crew tried to get out of business with the Mexican's, boss. That's what got Bella taken."

"Bella?" Berty repeated the name. "You have nick-names for her now?"

"It's her name, boss," I said through gritted teeth.

"You seem to be getting awfully close to the girl," Berty said. "Don't think I don't know you've been talking to her outside crew time."

"Don't tell me you hacked into my phone," I hissed, not giving a flying fuck who I was talking to anymore.

"I had to with you acting all fucked on the job. I gave you a deadline, Cullen and you seem to be failing to meet it. Once that Swan girl is safe I want you back on American soil so we can finish this for good and arrest their criminal asses."

"But they've nothing to do with the drugs"-

"Have they been organising heists, Cullen?" Berty cut me off sharply. I dropped my head in defeat.

"They're planning to overtake the car show in New York. Their planning was put on hold because of Bella's kidnapping."

"Very well. I'll add that to one of the chargers once you get hold of some raw evidence. When the heist occurs we'll be waiting to arrest them. For now, sit tight and let me know when you're back in Forks."

"Very well, sir," I said curtly.

"Oh and Cullen?" Berty began. "Start calling _Bella_ by her criminal names. It will make it easier for you once she's arrested."

My heart dropped.

"Goodbye, Cullen."

* * *

_**Izzy's POV**_

"Can you at least turn up the lights in here?" I groaned, pulling against the chains that bound my hands and feet to the chair. "We're not in a fucking thriller movie, guys. You don't have to set the scene."

"Keep that trap shut!" the tall one I liked to call Herbert spat. "Remember it's that smart mouth of yours that got you into this mess."

I scoffed. "Oh please, it was your pussy asses who took offence to my mouth that got me into this mess and you know it."

"Do you want me to gag you again?" the other man threatened. He was smaller, tanner but a lot more effective than big old Herbert. His voice was husky and the look in his eyes was daunting. Frankly, he was the only thing that terrified me in the predicament I was in. I wish my brother would hurry up and save my ass before another bruise was added to my body.

When I got to the warehouse- they failed to blind me in the car after the kidnapping so I knew exactly where I was- there was a new man waiting to collect me and Herbert was the one to drag me inside. He was a lot gentler with me but when I started getting feisty again, he called in a new man-the daunting one- to quiet me down. It worked effectively.

"Is it feeding time yet?" I asked, scared the boredom would overcome me again. I was fucking starving. I was so used to being fed immensely at our family barbeques that this break in between meals was not helping… especially since the food was moulding here.

"_Puto infierno_, Swan, shut up!" Daunting hissed loudly. I cringed in the seat I was shackled to and silently prayed Seth caught sight of me on some sort of camera and is readying the crew to save me. I couldn't take another minute of these two men. The other one was outside guarding the entrance.

The warehouse I was in was dirty and mouldy, painted white but stains tarnished the walls, turning it brown. The largest room contained me and my capturers whilst the little rooms were further down the hall. They were storage units or so I heard. Maybe that's where they got my disgusting food. When I was first strapped to the chair in the centre of the room, the doorman had his fun slapping me around a little. I could take a beating, I had a long time getting used to the blows and the bleeding from my nose had stopped long before Daunting came along.

I didn't think Herbert approved of the violence but my mouth _did_ get me in trouble. I couldn't deny that after Daunting had his shot of my face. My bleeding hasn't slowed since his arrival. At the memory of his fists on my face, turning my memories into sheer anger, I began to sing. Loudly.

"Marcus, deal with her while I have a cigarette!" Daunting muttered and I grinned with glee, delighted to be alone with Herbert. Maybe then I'd get a little sympathy.

"Herbert, what's that guy's name?" I asked him, smirking at the frustration on his face at my nick name.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Swan? My name is Marcus."

"Yes, but Herbert just sounds more _fun_," I smiled, jiggling in my seat, rattling my chains. They were easily breakable if I concentrated enough on them. I had some practice with handcuffs. "You didn't answer my question, though."

Herbert sighed. "Demetri," he finally said.

"Ah ha!" I said, triumphantly. "Now I can annoy him further!"

Herbert gave me a warning look. "I don't think that's wise, Swan. If you could see your face right now…"

"I know, I know, he beat the crap out of me," I shrugged, playing it off. Really, the whole experience rattled me but I couldn't afford to break down in front of these people, especially since Aro and Diego hadn't appeared yet. I wouldn't lose myself before the real shit show started. I had a long way to go. "But if I'm going to get anything out of this before I die, I best make it interesting, Herbert."

"For the last time it's"-

"Marcus," I finished with a small smile. "I know."

Marcus' hard exterior faltered and _finally _his camouflage dropped as he flashed a tiny smile, his face softening at my words. I was getting through to him and if Demetri gave me enough time, I'm sure I could handle calling old Marcus Herbert in my head so I could weasel myself out of this warehouse with his help. If Jacob didn't get to me first.

And Edward.

God, I hope he wasn't going crazy insane because I was taken. I'm sure the others were calming him down since we'd been here before. Only this time, I was sure Diego wouldn't wait any longer to sell me off to some foreign trafficker. I gulped at the idea, remembering how bad the experience affected me. I never showed how shaken up I was around the crew because I knew that would put me on further lock down if they knew the truth. Frankly, I couldn't sleep for weeks after it. Being stripped to my underwear and forced to prance in front of hungry men that I would be sold to? Yeah, it wasn't exactly a walk in the park. But I made it through it and got over my fear in hopes it would never happen again.

Guess I spoke too soon.

"Marcus!" Demetri shouted from the hallway behind the bolted door. "Get out here, Aro's arrived."

Fuck.

I looked to Marcus, eyes wide and frightened, _praying _he'd value an act of bravery and get me the fuck out of here, regardless of what side he was on. _Please_, I silently begged with my eyes. _Please, Herbert!_

He looked torn, that much I could tell but Marcus didn't give much more away. He stood midway between the door and where I sat, obviously debating what he should do.

"Marcus!" Fucking Demetri. "Rápido!"

Marcus faltered in his steps before he huffed out a curse word. "Fuck… coming!"

_No! _Marcus left through the steel door, slamming it shut behind him, leaving me shaking in fear with the sound echoing around me. Fuck, Izzy, think! Get yourself out of here right now! I struggled against the chains wrapped around my body, keeping me locked against the back of the chair and ripped my wrists apart, crying out at the pain the strain left behind from the damn handcuffs. Why did these Mexican's have to be so thorough with their steels?!

"Right through this door, sir," the doorman said in the hall and my struggling stopped immediately. It was too late.

The door opened and in walked Aro Volturi, shadowed by Demetri, the doorman and a hesitant Marcus at the back. I glowered at him, unable to help myself and then my eyes went back to Aro who was smirking at me unashamedly. I almost gagged on my own saliva.

"Miss Swan," Aro slurred. "We meet again."

"Unfortunately," I muttered, showing my disgust clearly. The men chuckled.

"How I haven't missed that mouth of yours," Aro sighed. "But don't worry; we'll put it to better use soon."

I gasped and the men chuckled even more at my reaction. Sick, sick bastards.

"Marcus, unchain her," Aro ordered and Herbert nodded, making his way towards me with his head bowed before producing a key. I kept my eyes on his face, hoping he'd catch my expression but he never looked up from his task at hand. He chose his side and it was foolish of me to think he'd help in any way.

"Laurent, have you the lingerie?"

I was shackle free so at the sound of those words on Aro's lips, I bolted, diving from my seat to knee Marcus in the nuts. "Sorry," I rasped to him, leaping past him to face the other three men.

"Demetri?"

"I got her."

I ducked past the doorman I now knew as Laurent- wasn't that a fucking French name?- and before I had time to register the figure in front of me, Demetri caught my by the neck and squeezed hard, cutting off the air getting to my lungs and I collapsed, helpless onto the cold floor. I heard the distinct laugh of Aro Volturi and I wanted to vomit. Or better yet, die. No one deserved to feel the fear rippling through me.

"Strip her down and get her into this. The men are waiting underground."

_Underground_?

Demetri's strength left me limp on the floor, my throat burning as I tried to gain back my breath. In the meantime, he held me down while Marcus stripped me. He didn't touch my bare skin at all, for which I was grateful, but the way Laurent and Demetri snickered still left me vulnerable to the point where I couldn't stop the tears from falling. I was freezing in my new underwear curtesy of Aro but the floor made it worse. I knew once I started moving I'd warm up. I just dreaded what was next.

"I have confirmation that Jacob and his crew won't strike here until nightfall so we have enough time to escape. Then, we can get them where we want them and finish this crew for good," Aro explained to his men and I was left beseeching at the thought of who could give Aro such details?

* * *

_**Edward's POV**_

"Movement!" Seth announced but there was no need. All our eyes were on the feed Seth was showing on his laptop. He had projected the screen onto the TV opposite the couch so we all had a front row seat to the shit show occurring at the warehouse. After my call with Berty, I decided to focus all my attention on getting Isabella back before worrying about what came next.

Royce's phone was beeping every five seconds and I fleetingly thought who the fuck he could be texting but shoved the thought from my head when Seth began to talk. "Aro's leaving the warehouse again," he mumbled, firing away on his laptop. I focused on the TV screen as Aro walked confidently out of the building, followed by three men, dragging along a body.

"Is that…?"

"I've got sight on Izzy."

"Jake, she's fucking naked!" Emmett roared and my fist planted into the glass table before me. My eyes never left the screen as my beautiful Bella's face was covered with a brown paper bag and her delicious body was on display for the filthy men holding her hostage to see.

"She's got underwear on, relax!" Rosalie hushed her boy Emmett and I finally fucking snapped.

"Are you kidding me right now?" I roared. "How about _you_ take Bella's place and see if it's relaxing wearing _just_ fucking underwear!"

"Watch your tone, Masen," Emmett warned me but I was already scoffing.

"Oh, fuck you! Try see your girlfriend being mauled by men, bro, and_ then _come back to me." I stood, grabbing my gun through the shattered glass table and tucked it into my waistband. "I'm going to get her. I can't afford to wait for new weapons to arrive when she's about to be sold."

"We don't even know where they're taking her!" Royce tried to reason but I was beyond talking shit through. My girl was basically naked surrounded by sickening men and here this crew was trying to plan calmly. Bullshit.

"Seth?" Jacob said, gripping his own gun a little too tightly.

I looked to Seth then, watching the poor kid scan through hundreds of camera footage from the streets of Mexico before he finally nodded. "There's another warehouse southwest of where Izzy was being held hostage. It's coming up on screen that it's where underground trafficking takes place"-

I was already out of the room.

"At least wait for Jasper and Alice to get back with the weapons we ordered!" Royce pleaded and it was then I realised Jacob and Roy were right behind me.

"Tell them to meet us there!" Jacob ordered darkly. "In the meantime pack your shit and let's get my sister back!"

Just as we reached my Supra, my phone buzzed in my pocket and on instinct I checked it, taken aback at Bella's name flashing on my screen.

"It's Bella!" I looked to Jake in alarm.

"Answer it!"

He didn't have to tell me twice. "Bella?"

"She's currently preoccupied in the back seat but I thought you'd be the first to worry for her, considering the texts you've been sending," Aro slurred through the phone. I could practically hear the cockiness in his voice. Son of a bitch. "Do you want to say hello, Isabella?"

A blood curdling scream sounded through the phone and everything in me stopped and turned to ice cold stone. From the look on Jacob's face, he and Royce definitely heard Bella through the speaker. "Don't touch her!" I roared. "Don't you dare touch her, you bastard!"

"I just thought I'd fill you in on her well-being. Until we meet again, which is tonight isn't it? Or so I've heard from one of your loyal sources. Good luck finding us though… And good day, Mr Cullen." The line went dead.

I didn't have a chance to catch my breath or tell them about the betrayal before Royce offered to drive and I took shotgun while Jake rode in the back seat. Rosalie was loading Seth's equipment into the boot of her car while Emmett called Jazz. Jasper and Alice were alerted of the new plan and they already arranged to meet us at the warehouse to restock on weapons before we attacked. I was happy with my eagle so long as I had fresh bullets to restock.

I connected my phone to the cars speaker in case Jacob wanted to talk to the rest of the crew again and as I shifted wires, my eyes landed on Royce's phone resting on his thigh. It was open on his messages and the large bold letters of **Volturi** was first on the list of texts. I flickered my eyes to the mirror to lock onto Jacob's but he was caught up in whatever fear was driving his mind insane. So I picked up my own phone and with Royce's eyes on the road, texted everyone in the crew.

_Roy is a snitch. Been in contact w Volturi this whole time and gave away our attack plan on tonite. Thought u should know. _

I watched Jacob's eyes widen in the mirror but said nothing, only confirmed it with my eyes. He merely nodded once and then turned his attention back to his phone.

_The second we leave the car, finish him. _

I smirked at the idea. _On it, boss. _

A few of the others replied their surprise and shock and "oh damn's" but I ignored them, ready to reach Bella and get her the fuck home.

I spotted Jasper's car outside the warehouse and ordered him to pull over, clocking my gun into place as we all stepped out of the car. I didn't even blink as I pulled the trigger behind Royce's head, blowing his skull to pieces. No one flinched or wept, knowing the information I had unfolded but I knew once we were back in Forks, the mourning would start. I could only imagine Bella.

_Not now, Cullen_. Now we had to get her back.

* * *

I never liked Royce as a character anyway. Reviews are love so gimme some love,

Meg.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Note/**

So sorry for the wait.

Never would I ever portray a country or group of people in a bad light. I chose Mexico as the crews destination merely because I didn't want them travelling across the globe when Edward's work was bang smack in Seattle. These are fictional characters, most owned by Meyer so please don't think badly of them.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight_.

_**Edward's POV**_

* * *

Seth ordered us to stay put outside the warehouse, everyone loading up on Jasper and Alice's new weapons. I had to admit, they packed serious heat. I'd have to take a few back to work. They'd work wonders on my next case. Emmett and Jasper got rid of Royce's body, throwing it in the nearest dumpster. Seth had full scale footage of the area surrounding the warehouse and was trying his hardest to get feed from inside. But it wouldn't do; Aro had Bella underground where he intended to sell her for good measure. We wouldn't get anywhere with that type of strategy.

"We took Roy's phone, just in case Volturi texts," Emmett threw the phone to Jake, wiping at his nose a little. I didn't know if he had been crying but with Rosalie's absence, I knew she wasn't taking Roy's betrayal all too well. But they couldn't afford to mourn now. We had to wait until all of this was over.

"Can we fire off a text to Aro, create a diversion or something?" Alice said, sitting on the hood of Jasper's car. He was between her legs, powering up one of his guns and looking calm as hell.

"He thinks we're coming tonight, what better diversion do we need?" Emmett asked.

"Lure them outside now, kill half while the rest are underground," Alice explained, getting into my good graces as the hour past. The girl was full of mischievous ideas. "We can split up. While a few of us are lighting it up outside, two or three of you guys can head underground and get Izzy."

"There's too many of them underground," Seth shouted from inside his car. His eyes never left his computer screen. "Don't you guys know how these traffickers work? We'll be fighting against Aro's men alongside those who are bidding on Izzy. These men are ruthless, we'll never make it out alive."

"Can't we try?" I pleaded. "I mean, come on! We've got leverage with the time Aro thinks we're attacking. I'll run down there, grab Bella and haul ass back to the border."

I had my own plan once I reached American soil.

"You'll be going in blind," Seth reasoned.

"I'll go with him," Jacob offered, cocking his gun. "Emmett and Jasper can take flank while Rose and Alice take out men behind them. Be silent girls. While you guys take on anyone that comes upstairs, Seth, you hide out with your footage and the second you have eyes on Izzy with Edward and I, call everyone back to the cars and head straight for the border. I don't want these guys following our asses back to Forks. A war is not what we need."

"Well if you're gonna do it, do it fast," Seth sighed. "I don't know how long this bidding on Izzy will last. With the lingerie she's wearing, she'll be bought for millions."

I went to slap his big ass head but Jacob held me back. If we were doing this soon, I had to fly off a text to Berty to let him know the plan. I did so behind the Supra, sending off coordinates and when and where to meet us. Hopefully my job would be done and Isabella would get off scotch free if I brought the real offenders into custody. I could work around the technicalities of the Swan's heists. I had to.

I pocketed my phone, returning to the group and loaded up my guns. I was ready.

"Once you're inside there will be about two to three guards," Seth warned us. "It's customary for Diego so I'm sure Aro is the same. Take them out and it should be easy sailing until you reach the underground. Tread lightly. These guys are killers."

"And we're not?" Jake cocked a brow and a smirk. I couldn't help but smile.

With the guys guarding behind us, Jacob and I walked to the front entrance of the warehouse. Jake nodded once to me and I flung the door open quickly, angling my gun, ready to spot any kind of movement. My police mode was on but Jake didn't know that. The hallway was pitch black, but I could hear sound from further down.

I eased into the doorway, my feet light as I walked, rounding the end of the corner to where light shone down on us. Two men sat at a wooden table, right in front of another door, playing cards of all things. I rolled my eyes, feeling the cliché in every sense of the word and informed Jacob of the occurrence. He looked like he wanted to scoff at the idea of two men on guard playing cards but he refrained. I put on my silencer, not wanting to disturb the underground and rounded the corner, firing off two shots to the head, killing the two men instantly.

My police brain was going to regret that once all of this was over. But the second the shots went off, I was in crew mode, Bella mode. I was going to do everything I could to save her.

"Quick work," Jacob commented, nodding to the bodies we stepped over. I listened for other movement ahead, but came up short. I looked behind us one last time, seeing Emmett and Jasper at the entrance, ready to shoot if necessary.

We passed through the next door, reaching a flight of stairs leading to the underground Seth warned us about. The stairwells were empty of all people and sound. With light steps, we walked down the stairs, stopping every few minutes to check for movement. There was nothing. Everyone seemed to be occupied with the show my girlfriend had to give them. I tightened my grip on my desert eagle. Jacob tapped my shoulder and I turned, finding him calm and serene as he pointed to the last few steps. Voices travelled up to meet our ears and this was finally it.

I nodded back once, returning my gaze up front and continued on down the last stairway. Once my feet were on solid ground, my gun was raised and ready to kill. The voices were smooth and low, possibly a few metres away as Jake and I inched closer. Two men stood guard at the last door of the darkened hallway. One tall, one small. Both were speaking in low, rushed accents that I couldn't make out the words. I readied my silencer, spotting two glocks on either side of their fancy black pant suits.

Before I could fuck up my job record even more, Jake stepped in front of me, shooting both men straight in the face. I flinched a little, finding it horrible that he just added another two murders to his file. I made a mental note to clear that once I was back at the office.

I moved to check the door handle, finding it unlocked and realised it was the moment of truth. If Aro was right behind this door, we'd be fucked. But if he and Diego were elsewhere inside the back room, we'd just look like one of the men working here if traffickers were all we came into contact with. I slowly opened the door, pulling it open smoothly and was met with three more men, all looking like security guards of some sort. I broadened my shoulders, ready to fight if necessary but there was no need. The three men just nodded to Jake and me and turned back to their positions.

It was then I realised they were looking towards a stainless, glass window. Behind the room sized glass were six booths, showcasing five men. One seat in the booths was vacant. From this perspective, I could see clearly who the men were inside, but with the podium standing in the centre of the humongous space behind the glass, I knew that the person who was meant to stand on it, would not see the bidders.

With that thought in my head and the intercom sounding above us announcing the next prize, I recognised the fifth face in the second last booth. The face belonged to none other than Aro fucking Volturi. The vicious prick was also buying in to his own kidnapping of _my _Bella. He was going to die for what he was about to bid on.

Then I remembered my plan across the border.

"Don't kill Aro or Diego," I mumbled coolly to Jacob. He looked at me quizzically but said nothing. He couldn't with the ears around us.

"Is there a way into that room?" I turned to the three men. "I need to get a message to my boss." One nodded, pointing to the left where a black curtain hung against the blood red walls.

I smiled, keeping my smirk at bay and headed towards the curtain, expecting the worst behind it. But to my shocking luck, no one was there to greet me. It looked like a waiting area of some sort; a red light shone above the door leading into the booths indicating that the bidding was in progress. But no one stood on the podium.

Just then, another fucking door opened- would there ever be an end to them? - And another man walked in. He looked familiar: one of the guys I read files on back in Seattle and he donned a half- naked girl on his arm. I'd recognise those legs and brown eyes anywhere.

It was Bella.

* * *

_**Izzy's POV**_

* * *

It was Edward. Masen was here with my brother, their plan to save me already in motion as Demetri dragged me towards the door that would start my bidding. I locked eyes with Edward, unable to look away and couldn't help but cringe as Demetri's hands lowered on my body, sending an unflattering shiver up my spine.

I saw the look in Edward's eye and knew that if he blew up now, this whole mission would fail and we'd never get out alive. It was too soon to make a call. So I sucked it up, shook my head firmly and let Demetri take me through the door to ensue my bidding. The room was pitch black apart from the podium sitting in the middle of the room. I stumbled towards it, completely forgetting how fond I was on the heels I was wearing and squinted through the darkness. I could make out bodies in the booths before me, a little light from cigarettes being puffed on and even the hint of a lamp. Other than that, it was complete darkness.

The intercom sounded and a woman began to speak.

"_Bidding on Miss Isabella Swan will commence in one minute. Please place your numbers now before entering." _

I stood on the podium, waiting for the minute to be up and just thought of Edward and Jacob standing behind the glass wall, also waiting for a sign for them to get started on their rescue. My body burned at the sound of my birth name being spat from a woman I barely knew, but it couldn't be dealt with right now. The only person who had the right to call me anything but Izzy was Edward Masen.

God, I loved him.

In this room, surrounded by what seemed to be five men bidding on my life and my body, it was so clear that I was irrevocably in love with Edward. Maybe it was because I was about to be doomed for the second time in Mexico, but my feelings seemed undeniably true in that moment. I just hoped we'd all live to hear the words aloud.

"_Your bidding may commence."_

One booth lit up, signalling an amount of money and it wasn't long before the others followed with bids. I was kind of taken aback at the vast amount of money being spent on my body alone. I wasn't worth that much was I?

"_Fifty nine thousand from bidder 1, does anyone wish to stake higher?" _

I squinted against the limited light given in booth one but before I could get a good look, the fourth booth went off, announcing one million dollars for my body. I blanched, unable to help myself and as I looked further into the booth, I noticed that my buyer wasn't alone. Two others seemed to be present in the booth with him and I took a wild guess as to who the fuck was in there with him.

I sighed, hoping no one else could see the relief in me when no other booth bid higher than a million bucks. Fuck me, I wouldn't either.

"_Sold to bidder number four." _

Arms surrounded me again and pushed me towards the booth. I took a few, steady breaths, scared of what would come next and when the door opened, a shot went off, shooting the poor man in the head while I cowered away, careful not to get hit.

"Bella, come here."

I responded to the voice immediately and reached out my hand, feeling at home the second Edward's hand touched mine. His arms surrounded me and I fleetingly saw Jake bypass us to open the back door to the booth before anyone could notice the random man's death. I breathed the scent of Edward in, feeling the tears pour down my face in relief that this was over. I never felt worst but also felt so much happiness all at once.

Edward breathed in the scent of my hair and I sighed, sobbing louder until Jake was screaming our names.

"We gotta go, we gotta go!"

I wiped at my face, letting Edward drag me from the booth and out into the main waiting area. I never wanted to see this fucking place again. I caught eyes with another man, noticing Marcus standing against the main entrance to the underground, identifying two other men dead on the ground. Before I could register anything else, a bullet was flying towards his chest and despite myself, I cried out in protest, remembering I had at least one friend with the absence of my crew.

"_NO!_" I sobbed, reaching out to nothing as Marcus' body fell amongst the other dead men. He still looked up at me with now unseeing eyes. "I'm sorry."

"They're on to us, we gotta move."

I barely registered Jake's voice as we moved up the stairs, outrunning the voices behind us. Shots went off and I cringed, never feeling so out of focus in my life. I lived for this kind of adrenaline and now that I was here, all I wanted was to cower and hide away. This wasn't Izzy Swan. What was wrong with me?

"Jake, we need to slow down," Edward barked out. "Bella's not herself right now. She's too shaken up."

"Pick her up or something, I'm not slowing down just so she can be sold again!"

Suddenly, I was in Edward's arms as we ran through the stairway, finally reaching the main hall they obviously came in through. Outside, I could see bullets flying past and I wondered if it was a blood bath out there too.

We flew through the hall until dusk caught us. A few feet in front of us, all hell was breaking loose. I could see Emmett slamming his fist into some guy while Rosalie was stomping on another man's face. Alice was shooting from behind a garbage bin and Jasper was in the front line defending her. I couldn't spot Seth.

"What the fuck happened?" Jacob roared, heading towards Emmett to help. Edward swirled to look behind us and sure enough, more men were running through the halls, ready to ambush us from all sides.

"There's too many," I muttered but Edward was already moving.

"Get everyone to the cars right now!" He ordered, screaming from the top of his lungs. I would have cringed, but the sound of guns made me immune to any other casualties.

I didn't know how but I was sitting in the passenger seat of Edward's Supra, struggling to get my seat belt on. I could hear someone start up their car, swerving off into the dirt and the sounds of someone crying out in pain.

"Seth! _Seth_ no, _no_! Seth!"

At the sound of the seventeen year old boys' name, something inside me snapped. The zone I was tranced in was gone, and the Izzy Swan I missed was back in the forefront of my mind, ready to help in any way she could.

I jumped in my seat, turning to see where the noise was coming from and sure enough, Jake held Seth in his arms, limp and flailing his arms like a crazy person. I didn't think, I just acted as I lurched myself from the car to open the backseat door, letting Jake throw him inside. Edward came out of nowhere, shoving me back into my seat and all doors slammed. Edward sat in the driver's seat.

With Jake, Seth, Edward and I ready to go, we dodged the bullets flying straight for our windows and sped out of the clearing.

Edward looked at me sideways, giving me a quick glance and then checked Seth out in the mirror.

"What happened?" I demanded coolly.

Edward looked back at me. "You're back?"

I nodded. "What's happened to Seth?"

"Diego spotted him hiding out in one of the cars," Jacob explained, catching my eye in the mirror. "He shot him in the side."

"How deep is it?" I asked but Edward interrupted me.

"Rose, I need you to slow down so I can let Jake ride with you," he said into his phone.

"What?" My brother and I spat.

His phone clicked off and without another word, we were right on Rosalie's tail. "Jake, I need you to ride with them. Head straight for the border, I need to get Seth help and I can't do that with Bella and you riding as the heaviest targets for Aro."

Jacob didn't seem to have a problem once my safety and his was put into perspective and with this diversion, we could definitely get Seth the help he needed.

"Hang in there Seth," I grabbed his hand in the backseat just as Jacob left the car. His breathing was ragged but he seemed to comprehend what I was saying. "He's too young…."

"Bella," Edward snapped me out of the dark depression I was heading into and turned my face back to his. "I need you to listen and listen _very_ fucking carefully."

I nodded.

"You cannot under any circumstance freak out over the next thing I'm about to do."

"Edward, you're scaring me," I whispered, still latched onto Seth's bloody hand.

"No matter what happens after this, know that I _love_ you, Bella," Edward's voice was thick with emotion and his voice broke on my name. "You need to know that I love you through all of this."

"Edward," I whispered brokenly and before I could say I love you too, he pulled out his phone again and broke my heart the second he started talking.

"This is Officer Edward Cullen, number 45689," he spoke confidently into the phone, a tear sliding down his cheek. "I'm on the outskirts of the Mexican border and I need medical assistance right away. I have an injured teenager, shot in the side with probable arteries severed. I need Special Agent Berty to contact me on this number as soon as you have my coordinates."

"Edward," I choked out again, feeling my tears soak my face. We flew through the desert of Mexico, the breeze of the open windows whipping around my half-naked body and I blanched at the name Edward gave. _Cullen_. He wasn't even a _Masen_. Even _that_ was a lie. How could I have been so _stupid_?!

"Stop the car," I mumbled, a calm settling over me. I should be used to this by now, shouldn't I?

"Bella"-

"You don't get to call me that!" I snapped, gripping tighter onto Seth's hand. I needed the security and also to keep him conscious. Fuck the help Edward _Cullen_ had on the way. I was the one to take care of my crew. "Stop the car or so help me God!"

"We've got Volturi on our asses"-

"They can have me," I cut him off. As we neared the border, I spotted hundreds of cars surrounding the desert space. No, not just normal cars, police cars. All of them lined up to block our passing. "You son of a bitch," I breathed and all the cords holding me down snapped.

"You _bastard_!" I screeched, hitting and slapping at every part of Edward I could reach. "How_ could_ you? After telling me you _love_ me you do _this_? _This_ is how you respond? I hate you! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"

"Bella please," Edward choked, trying his best to keep me from punching him. His hands gripped my wrists and I squirmed in my seat, struggling against his strong hold. Where the fuck was my gun when I needed it? "You need to listen to me, you _have_ to let me explain!"

"I don't have to do _shit_!" I cried, feeling the hurt I was supressing crash down on top of me. "We trusted you! And _fuck_, don't you know that_ I_ love you _too_?"

My heart broke all over again at the fall of his face and the pain in his eyes. But how could I believe his reaction after all he's lied about?

Edward's grip on my wrists lessoned as he dropped his head into his hands. "We don't have time to discuss this now but _please_ Bella. _Please _get yourself into one of those cop cars and wait until the rest of the crew get here? Aro is on our asses and if I die trying to get you out of this, then fuck it. Just listen to me and I_ promise_ to explain everything later!"

"I don't want an explanation," I lied through my teeth and in response, Edward jumped out of the car and I watched in horror as he waved over two pigs to help him out. It wasn't until the two men got closer that I realised they were paramedics and not police.

Edward then opened my side of the car and lifted me out by the waist, running across the desert with me, ignoring my protests. "You pig, put me down!"

"Not until your safe," Edward said simply. I heard the sound of engines behind us and looked in horror as the rest of my crew swerved in the sand at the sight of police. Aro and his men weren't too far behind.

"Edward," I went limp in his arms. "My _brother_, the guys, I have to help them!"

"I'll help them, Bella, just please stay here!"

We reached the cop car he kept yelling about and fucked me into the backseat before slamming the door behind him, locking the door indefinitely. "I'm sorry," he mouthed before running off in the direction of gun fire.

The tears poured from my eyes as I watched in horror the blood bath commencing before me.

"Ahhh!" I screamed to the high heavens, shaking the car around me and decided to just fuck it and smash my heel cladded feet against the window, shattering it to pieces. I winced as the glass cut into my naked skin as I crawled out and dropped onto the sand.

"Excuse me, mam, but you need to sit tight," a cop in the car opposite mine said, holding up a hand for me to pause. "Agent Cullen's orders"-

I didn't waste time sucker punching him to the face and stooped low to grab his gun from its holster. I prayed to God it was already loaded as I ran in the fuck me heels towards my crew.

_**Edward's POV**_

* * *

I yelled out orders for my boss to follow and soon, most of the cop cars were driving off back towards the States. I hoped the car I dropped Bella into was one of them as I fired off a few more shots at Aro's men.

I was in line with Jacob, hiding behind my Supra and I silently wept for the bullets impaling my baby but I couldn't afford to break down now. I needed to help the crew for Bella, since I basically forced her not to.

"Where's Izzy?" Jake shouted over the gunfire and I quickly ducked before a bullet made contact with my forehead.

"She's safe!"

"With _cops_?" He roared. "How did they know to come here?"

"Look out!" I yelled, diving to push him out of the way of a bullet.

I shot another at the man aiming to kill Jake and got him straight in the chest. "I don't see Aro," I murmured to myself and that was when I spotted a car break away from the Mexican side and head towards the states where I sent my men on.

"Shit," I hissed, diving into the back seat of my Supra. Seth had been removed from the back by the paramedics I had called for and hopefully, he was in good hands as he was taken back to the hospital.

"There's too many of them!" I roared to Jake as he followed suit into the car. "We need to go, Aro broke free to chase after Bella!"

"Izzy?" Jake said quizzically, like he had no idea who I was talking about.

I watched Berty and the rest of my squad round up Diego's men before they had a chance to fire at them and Jake's guys seemed to be realising.

"Drive back to the states before they arrest you too!" I yelled to the crew and it took a matter of seconds before we were speeding off into the distance. Towards home. Towards Bella.

_**.**_

It felt like a matter of minutes later when my phone started buzzing but really we'd been driving for twenty minutes. I answered on the second ring, as Jacob was driving now and recognised the caller I.D.

"Cullen," I answered and instantly regretted it. Jake met my eyes but said nothing, clearly waiting for me to continue talking.

"We've rounded up Diego's men but we've lost our tab on Aro," Berty said through the receiver. "He seemed to be driving with Diego himself and they seem set on staying in the States."

"That's a good sign," I muttered, scared I'd give too much away to Jake if I spoke up more. "What of Bella?"

"Isabella," Berty corrected in an amused tone. "Is a hellcat." I couldn't help but smirk. "Made her great escape the second you put her into the back of the cruiser."

"What?" I demanded, sitting up straighter. "Where is she now?" I looked behind me to see if she was magically running after our cars but obviously not. "We've got her in custody now. She's complaining we haven't given her clothes yet." Berty snickered.

"Of course she wants clothes she's half naked for fuck's sake!" I roared into the phone and Jake flinched.

"Relax Cullen, or I'll add more charges to her case," Berty threatened. "She's already punched one of my men."

I couldn't help but grin at that. "I'll be at the station in a half hour. I'll see her then." I hung up.

"Who was that?" Jacob was quick to ask but I ignored his question.

"Bella's been arrested," I said lowly. God, I could just kill my boss. "Most of Diego's men have been taken in too but Aro and Diego himself seem set on staying in the States, yet they're hiding."

"And how do you know all of this?" Jake snorted, giving me a sly smirk. "You buddies with the feds now, or what?"

I bit my tongue and stared forward at the empty road, refusing to answer.

"Masen," Jake said, the amusement in his voice quickly dying down. "Bro, talk to me."

I didn't say a word.

It wasn't until Jake swerved on the road and skidded to a halt that I really started to panic.

"What are you doing?" I roared when Jake pulled a gun out to place on my temple.

"Answer my question!" Jake said in a seethingly low voice.

"What question?" I spat, feeling for my own gun. I heard the guys screech to a stop behind us and before I knew it, Emmett was opening my side of the car to calm Jake.

"Wow, wow, what's going on here?" Em yelled, pulling me out of the car and away from the mouth of Jake's gun.

"You buddies with the feds?" Jake demanded as he jumped out of the car too.

"Jake, relax alright, I'm not buddies with anyone!" I held up my hands innocently.

"Then how come you know Izzy's locked up?"

"Wait, hold up," Rosalie shouted, coming towards us. "Izzy got arrested?"

"She's fine," I assured her. "I'll get her out in no time."

"And how is that, Masen?" Jake said, pointing the gun at my forehead.

"Because I'm a cop!"

A shot ran out into the cool air.

* * *

Reviews are love so gimme some love,

Meg.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Note/**

I understand that the intervals between uploads are way too long but my other stories are complete so I have a lot more time to focus on this one. There's a lot of details required for this story, much more than the others.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

_**Edward's POV**_

* * *

The bullet whizzed over my head by mere inches as I stared in horror at Jacob Black. I dismembered the gun from his arm in a fraction of a second, watching as his eyes bulged wider in shock.

"You dick, I could have you arrested for that!" I yelled spitefully and Emmett moved to stand in between us again.

"I can't fucking_ believe_ this is happening right now, Mason!" Jake laughed but it was nothing but cold. "Or is that even your real name? You said _Cullen_ on the phone but I just assumed you were saying your pig friend's name."

"Jake," I sighed, running a hand over my face, officially exhausted. The others surrounded us silently and I wondered why they didn't attack me yet. "I really don't have time to explain myself right now but you have to trust me that I will. _Soon_. Once Bella is safe"-

"_You don't get to call her that_," Jake hissed. "Does Izzy know? Does she know what's been going on?"

"She knows, yes," I nodded once.

"_Jesus Christ_," I heard Rosalie mutter from somewhere behind me. I didn't bother looking for her. I was too focused on Jacob. "She sure knows how to pick 'em."

"Oh, fuck you, Rose!" Jake sighed, throwing his hands in the air.

"Watch yourself," Emmett tried to say but Jacob finally snapped.

"No, fuck all of you!" Jake roared. "You can't pin this on Izzy just because she got the closest! We all let the pig in, it's on all of us!"

"So what now?" Jasper joined in. They acted as if I wasn't even there. "We go get Izzy just to be put behind bars ourselves? We can't trust him anymore."

"So you're gonna kill a cop?" Alice squeaked. "Since when have you been about that? That's not who you are, Jazz."

"What choice do we have?" Rosalie hissed. "Spare Masen just to go behind bars or better yet, live a life on the run? I'd like to be married with kids one day, you know Alice."

"I'm just saying, Rose," Alice said softly. "You've spent some time with Edward and he's clearly set on getting Izzy out of custody. You've trusted him so far, why not now?"

"We didn't know he was a cop before," Jake spat. Jasper stood in front of Ali protectively.

"Yet he's still set on helping your sister," Alice quickly snapped back. "I don't think Edward's entirely on the feds side."

Jacob's eyes found mine through the madness and he seemed to be wavering.

"Jake," I tried again. "I can fix this. No matter what happens to me or my career, I will get you all out of this mess. I'll be damned before I let Bella go down for me."

Now for the hard part.

"I love her, Jake," I murmured and I watched him take a deep, shaky breath. "I love her, bro. And if that doesn't change anything, I don't know what does."

It felt like a lifetime before Jacob actually looked like he was about to say something. "I'm giving you one hour after you cross into that police department to get my little sister out," he said and my heart sped up at his words. I was in. "You do whatever you can to give us the time we need to get as far away as possible and once she's free I want you to _let. her. go_. She doesn't need to be hurt any more than she already has, Edward. I won't have her happiness jeopardised for the love of some cop."

His words cut into my heart like ice but I knew he was right. Besides, I knew Bella would never want me after I admitted who I really was.

I nodded to Jacob, feeling my heart break as I did so and he nodded back once.

"Okay," I cleared my throat. "That's my part done. Now I'd like something in return."

_**Izzy's POV**_

* * *

I sat in the cliché interrogation room that I grew up watching on TV. The walls were a dull grey colour and the only life in the room was me and the constantly moving camera in the corner of the ceiling. I sat in one of the two chairs around the metal table and fiddled with my thumbs, that were evidently handcuffed to _said fucking table_.

I growled and sighed for the ten thousandth time and slid my heels along the floor, creating an eerily annoying sound.

"Can you stop that please?" A voice sounded throughout the room and I knew it was one of the cops behind the glass that was conveniently mirrored so they could see me but I couldn't see them. Lucky for them or else I would have caused quite the ruckus. There were cuts along my ankles from busting the cop car's window back in Mexico. They stopped bleeding hours ago but it would have been nice if someone had given me medical attention. I guess no one gave their time to criminals.

"Fuck yourself," I muttered, not caring in the slightest that those words would be added to my record for cussing out a cop. I didn't care about anything anymore after what Edward confessed to me.

Edward had been undercover all this time, gathering up every ounce of information he could, while screwing me in the process. Fuck, he probably had a wife and everything at home, wherever the hell home _was_ for him.

Sitting alone in the interrogation room for over three hours gave me a lot of time to process everything he said to me.

Edward was a cop. That much was true. And a fucking incredible actor, might I add. I pretty much believed everything he had said to me.

But through all of this, the one sincere thing I believed was when he said he loved me. I could feel it in every inch of my body that the words he said were true. The emotion spilling from his lips and eyes were enough to solidify his confession. It came right before he admitted to being a part of the police force so couldn't that be a ploy to soften me up? It was probable but I just couldn't bring myself to believe it was true. I _felt_ it _in_ me that Edward loved me truly.

And I loved him too.

I guess in that moment all the hurt piled up and I lashed out. I told Edward I hated him. I knew that wasn't true; I really hated myself for letting myself be so stupid. Again. Would I ever learn? I knew Edward felt horrible for putting me through his charade. He was doing a job and I just happened to be the case. He never meant to get so involved. Neither did I. It all could have been resolved if we never broached our feelings for one another.

Could I forgive him? Could I forgive Edward for lying and putting my family in jeopardy, all for his personal gain in police work? Was my love for him able to overcome my hurt?

A commotion behind the iron door of the interrogation room brought me out of my inner musings and I listened intently for the voices to rise louder.

"Get her the fuck out of there, Berty!"

"_Edward_," I breathed in shock. He came for me? I shook in my seat, my handcuffs rattling against the metal table as I sat impatiently, anticipating seeing him again.

Was I excited or just ready to unleash my anger on him? I couldn't be sure. I jumped when the door burst open, revealing a lethal looking Edward, carrying a desert eagle in one hand, and a set of keys in the other. Were cops even allowed carry anything but a glock?

"Bella," his eyes softened at the sight of me as he charged towards me, keys at the ready. "Sons of bitches... Couldn't they get you some clothes?"

"You must not be very familiar with your fellow cops," I muttered. "They like to stare."

"I need you to do everything I tell you to do the moment we leave this building, am I clear?" Edward said in a low voice; so low I had to strain to hear him.

"Oh, now I've to be at your beck and call?" I snapped, surprising myself. Deep down I knew I was delighted to see him.

"Please, Bella, I'm trying to keep you all safe."

_All_.

That got my attention.

"Cullen, get your ass back out here before I arrest you!" Another man came barging into the room, holding his nose that was bleeding profusely.

"You hit a_ cop_?" I whispered harshly and stood once my hands were free from the handcuffs. My wrists would chafe, I could already feel it. Edward linked his fingers with mine instantly and I let him. I couldn't hate him just yet.

"My boss actually," Edward muttered before tucking his gun into his pants. I gaped at him, though he couldn't see because he had me hidden from view behind his shoulder.

"Berty, you have no right to hold her here and you know that," Edward said lowly. "Stop playing dirty."

"We know she's a criminal," the cop Berty spat out some blood.

"Where's the evidence?" Edward retorted. "Have I presented you with anything yet?"

_Yet_. The hope I didn't realize I had brewing in my chest faltered slightly.

Berty had no answer.

"You either take me up on my offer now or you arrest me. Otherwise you'll have another wild goose chase on your hands and I don't think you're prepared to pay for the damage afterwards."

My heart sped up on his words, wondering what the fuck was going on in Edward's head. Offer? What had he bargained with his boss of all people. What drove him to hit his boss, let alone bargain with him for the life of me and my crew? Edward wouldn't risk his career if he didn't really care for us, would he?

"Is that a threat, Agent Cullen?" Berty said, his eyes seething.

"It's a promise." Edward started pulling me out the door of the interrogation room and I was shocked to see more than one man waiting for us outside. I hadn't realized how many cops actually had their eyes on me behind the one sided mirror. I shivered at the thought. I really needed some clothes. "I'll call in a couple of hours with the details."

_Details on what_? I wanted to ask but there was no time to worry about whether Edward was going to rat us out in the near future or not.

"And it's Masen!" Edward barked out as he dragged us through the halls of his department. I struggled to keep up with him in my heels.

"Masen?" I repeated. But he was a Cullen?

"Funnily enough, the name I used to disguise myself from you was my mother's maiden name," Edward explained as we trotted down the halls. We turned another corner until we reached an elevator. "I'm surprised Seth didn't make up the match when he ran a background check on me."

That triggered a memory in my mind. "Seth," I breathed. "Is he alright?"

Edward squeezed my hand in reassurance. "He's stable. The wound wasn't too deep and they were able to stitch him up in no time. He's at the hospital sleeping. Alice and Jasper are breaking him out now."

"Breaking him out?" I said, shakily. "Shouldn't he rest?" The elevator arrived then and two men and a woman stepped out, double taking me and my appearance before Edward growled at them to move along. We stepped inside hastily just in time for the doors to shut.

"He can rest when we're all together again," Edward assured me softly.

I stared up at him, sceptically. "You say that like it's a permanent thing."

"Isn't it?" Edward looked down at me, his eyes meeting mine and my heart picked up a pace. "Bella…"

"Not now." I knew what he was going to say and I just couldn't handle it yet. "Later. Please?"

Edward nodded sadly as the elevator dinged. "Okay."

The doors opened and I realised we were at the front reception of the police station. The waiting area caught my eye first and I watched my brother nestle into the burgundy chairs.

"Jake," I gasped and ran to him. I think he heard my heels click against the marble floor because he looked up just in time for me to dive on him with a huge hug at the ready.

"Izzy!" He sighed with relief. "Thank god!" Jacob stood to give me a proper hug and we stood like that for a few moments, before I felt Edward's hands on my back.

"Here, Bella," Edward murmured, holding out a large trench coat for me to take. I looked at him quizzically but he was already answering my unspoken question. "I stole it from the coat closet behind the front desk."

I smiled kindly and took it gratefully, turning back to my brother.

"So what's the plan?" I asked him seriously. "Where's Aro and Diego?"

Jake's eyes looked over my head to Edward instead. "You might want to turn to him for that answer, Iz. But right now we got to go."

There was another commotion as dozens of officers piled through the front door, escorting obvious arrested men along with them. I recognised one face in particular and couldn't help my reaction.

"Hey, dickhead!" I yelled, surprised at how calm I was being as I trotted confidently towards the man being held in handcuffs. "Remember me?"

Demetri looked broken up and beaten when his head lifted to look at me. Realisation dawned on his face but before he had the chance to say anything, my fist shot back and hit him square in the nose. I felt the satisfying crunch beneath my hand and smiled at how hard the impact was.

"That's for fucking me up mentally," I said coolly, hearing Edward and Jake scramble to get a hold of me. "I hope you rot in hell."

"Izzy, what the fuck?" Jake said just as the cop pulled Demetri away. I felt Edward run his hands up my arms and with a look off my brother, he seized immediately. I'd have to ask him about that later.

"You don't understand," I sighed, shaking my head. "He's the guy who put me in these clothes. He's a fucking creep. Gave me all these bruises too."

I hadn't looked at myself in a while but I knew it was too soon for the damage from Demetri's fist to heal on my face.

Edward pulled out his gun from his jeans in a matter of seconds.

"Don't!" I grabbed hold of his hands and pleaded with my eyes for him to stay. "You're at your workplace and I'm probably already going to be arrested again for sucker punching that douche. So come on. He'll still be here after."

That seemed to ease the boys up as they lead me out of the station towards the clapped up Supra.

"Wow," I muttered and the look on Edward's face told me not to say anything more. He looked heartbroken that his car was in such a bad state.

"You can ride with Jake." His words weren't harsh but they weren't exactly kind either. "Emmett dropped off a car for you guys to take."

"I thought you said you were staying with us?" I asked, confused and slightly hurt, though I tried not to show it. Jake waited at the hood of his car.

"I am, but"- Edward stopped and his head snapped up to look at Jacob before he shook his head with a dark laugh. "Bosses orders." And then he hopped into his Supra and drove off without waiting.

"What was that all about?" I swirled to face my brother but he just rolled his eyes.

"Get in the car, Izzy. You'll see him in ten."

I did as he said and hopped into the passenger seat and I waited patiently for him to speak. I got fed up in a matter of seconds.

"He's acting like he's the one who has a right to be mad!" I yelled, throwing my hands through my hair.

"Eddies just doing as I said," Jake turned a sharp corner and I held onto the dash before I caught myself and his words.

"What do you mean by that?" I said slowly, anger brimming within me.

Jacob sighed, giving me a sideward glance, careful not to swerve on the road. "The kid all but begged for me not to kill him when he admitted he was undercover. All he wanted was to make sure you weren't headed to jail for real so I made him a deal. I'd let him bail you out, let him hash things out with you one last time and then I made him promise to leave you alone."

I stared at my brother in disbelief. "You what? Why the hell would you do that, Jake?"

"Because I was protecting you, Izzy! I don't want to see you hurt any more than he does but what neither of you realise is that he's the one pulling you through the mud!"

"I know what I'm doing, Jake!" I retorted, though my brain was all kinds of fucked up. "You had no right to make him promise that!"

Whatever," he shrugged. Shrugged! "It's done now."

"You do realise it's _my_ life you're tampering with?"

"And it's my _sisters_ life that I'll be protecting," Jake finished, silencing me indefinitely.

"This won't stop me seeing him," I said in a threatening voice. "I _will_ be with him."

"At what cost?" Jake said. "What relationship could you possibly have with Edward once he puts you behind bars?"

"He just got me out of there!" I yelled, the car vibrating with my screams. "Or did you refuse to see that part? I get that you're trying to protect me, but I can take care of myself. I'm pissed at him too, but at least I can swallow my pride. I fucked up letting him in- I know that- but I'm not the only one who's guilty. The whole crew decided to trust him and it's on all of us. You can't protect everyone's feelings, Jake. No matter how hard you try."

Jake stared forward, his jaw tightening at my words and I knew he knew I was right. My brother was a guardian to all of us; constantly trying to protect those he loved around him. He could be incredibly selfless when it came to family. It was hard to believe he'd killed before.

I sat back in my seat, huffing out some air as I tightened the trench coat around me. It was weird how comfortable we were as siblings but this wasn't the first time he'd seen me half naked. We'd been in this situation in Mexico before. Jake was too scared to think about what I was or was not wearing.

"I love him," I closed my eyes, licking my lips. "I hate him for lying to me and for letting me fall for him, but… Jake, I can't just deny my feelings. Edward said he loved me too… Right before he broke my heart. I _can_ forgive him in time. I'm angry and hurt, but that's partly my fault for getting so involved. I can learn to move on from this and actually be with him. But I don't even know if that's what he wants. I don't even know if his love is for real."

Tears started forming in my eyes and I blinked them away, refusing to let Jake see me crying. I think he saw through me, though, because he groaned loudly.

"Edward does love you, sis," he said lowly and my heart stuttered at his words. "He told me so. Anyone could see that he does from a mile away. I just… Love sometimes just isn't enough, you know? He needs to show us that he really cares. I guess the look in his eyes when he said your name made me agree to his deal. I know he loves you, Izzy. But so do I. And I refuse to just back down on protecting you so easily."

"I don't expect you to back down," I said softly, taking his hand on the gearshift. I still wondered what this deal was but it wasn't important right now. "You're my brother, Jake and I don't expect anything less than an overbearing sibling." He cracked a smile. "I love you for protecting me… But I'm not a baby anymore. You don't have to take on the role as my parent. You've looked after me for so many years, even when we stayed at our aunts. But I'm in my twenties now. I can take care of myself."

I took a glance out the window and realised we were just passing our house in Forks. I didn't ask questions when we continued on straight. I wondered if we'd ever get to return to our home.

Jacob sighing brought me back to him. "I guess I need to accept that, Izzy."

I nodded with a sad smile. "Love you, Jake."

"Yeah, yeah, love you too."

And then we were back to normal.

We ended up at Rose and Emmett's apartment on the other side of the neighbourhood. It was far nicer than the street Seth, Jake and I lived on but that was mostly because fewer people had full families nowadays. Couples lived in this part of the estate. Jake and I could have lived a far nicer lifestyle, but we refused to give up our parent's home. We weren't always about material things.

I recognised everyone's cars outside the apartment building. "What are we doing here?" I asked Jake as we got out of our car. Edward's car was parked beside ours and he seemed to be waiting for us to arrive. He sat in the driver's seat, looking forward, refusing to meet my gaze. I looked back to my brother, growing annoyed as the seconds passed.

"We made a deal with Edward, remember?" Jake answered me and headed towards the apartments. I waited for Edward to get out of his car but he didn't move.

"I'll be upstairs," Jake called and I didn't reply. I tapped on Edward's window and he finally looked at me, his eyes sad.

"Talk to me," I mouthed, knowing he'd understand. He stared at me for a moment before opening his door but he didn't move to get out. I decided to take matters into my own hands and slid into his lap, straddling him until he was forced to back up his seat for more room.

"What are you doing, Bella?" Edward said, his voice void of emotion. It made my heart lurch.

"Stop acting like this isn't affecting you," I cried. I slid my arms up along his neck and ran them through his hair. Edward's eyes closed slightly at my touch. "I know what Jacob made you promise but it's not up to him to decide. It's my life he's trying to protect but I'm way past that point, don't you think? I told you I loved you and I meant it. I'm beyond pissed that you've lied to me this entire time and so hurt that it might take a lot longer to really forgive you but I'm willing to work on it because I do love you, Edward. More than I've ever loved anyone before and that's a lot for me to say."

As I spoke, Edward's eyes started to gain more light and emotion than before. The sadness was slowly turning into confusion and… hope? Maybe?

"You call me Bella," I started again, running my hands idly along his neck and chest. "No one but my parents ever called me by that nick name. It's a memory of them that I've always kept to myself. My own brother isn't allowed to call me that. By chance I introduced myself as Bella the first day you ever stepped foot into the bakery and when you kept coming around, I let it stick. I don't know why that is but I guess it has to mean something. I want you, Edward but the doubt in my mind is that you don't feel the same. I feel like all I am to you is a case you have to solve."

I dropped my head and Edward finally moved. His hands that were once on my hips moved to cup my face to hold my gaze. His eyes were so intense I tried to look away. They were too much- like the sun- but like a car crash, I had to look back to stare.

"Bella…" He shook his head, trying to find the right words. "I only agreed to Jacob's demand because I knew he only wanted the best for you. And that's what I want too. I don't want any distrust between us because no relationship should have that but after everything I've done to you… I couldn't blame you. To hear you say you love me… I can't tell you how amazing that feels. I want nothing but to share my life with you but I know the lines are blurred. I'm willing to lay down everything at your feet in order to be with you and I've basically already have. I don't want you to hate me or not trust me. I love you more than anything, Bella and I refuse to leave your side now that there's more against you than before.

"I'm sorry," he said sadly. "I'm sorry for lying and for falling so deeply and recklessly in love with you when I should have just left you alone. But it was impossible, Bella. It was so easy to just be with you, be _myself_ with you. I love you and I don't know how else to put it. I'm just so terribly sorry for lying. I will make all of this up to you, though. I promise you. You and your family mean more to me than any case or job. That's so clear to me now."

I smiled, unable to help myself and let him hug me closer to him. I snuggled my head into the crook of his neck and breathed in the scent of him. We were still in the clothes we left Mexico in and I couldn't wait to wash the grime and dirt off of me. Not to mention the hands that were on me before. I shuddered and kissed his neck quickly.

"We need to get back to the others," I said regretfully. I knew we had more to talk about, but family came first. "And do you mind telling me what this deal you made with my brother is?"

Edward lifted me off his lap with ease and I stood tall in my heels. I couldn't wait to burn them. Edward shut the car door and locked it up. The thing really looked like shit. "I will, but there's a few things you need to be told first."

I looked at him quizzically but my heart calmed when he wrapped his arm around my waist to walk me forward. Rosalie or whoever was upstairs buzzed us in and we chose the elevator instead of the stairs. "What do you mean?" I asked him. "What more is there to know?"

Edward didn't answer me at first. We reached Em and Rose's door and when we got inside the apartment, I knew why Edward didn't tell me anything at first. Everyone was a mess.

Rosalie was crying in Emmett's arms, tissues littered the kitchen table and Jasper was being soothed by Alice. I didn't see my brother anywhere but I knew by the loud cries of Seth that he was consoling him. My heart broke at the sight of my family so heartbroken. The one person I couldn't find was Royce.

"What's happened?" I said, rushing to Rosalie's side to hug her. I'd never seen her look so broken. Other than today, I don't think I've ever hugged Rose. She wasn't the consoling type. But she definitely needed it now.

No one wanted to answer me. Seth's cries from the other room grew louder, which only fuelled my desperation.

"For god's sake, someone answer me before I go crazy!" I bellowed and Rosalie's body racked with sobs in my arms. My eyes filled with tears just at the sight of her.

"It's Roy," Emmett said, his voice thick with emotion. I could tell he had been crying by the rims of red around his eyes. "He's dead."

My whole world stopped. My arms went limp around Rosalie and I swayed on the spot, my brain going fuzzy. Edward was suddenly there to catch my fall. "W-what?" I whispered, gasping for breath. "Royce is dead?"

"We had no other choice," Jasper spoke up from where he and Alice were huddled on the couch across the room. "He had been feeding information to Aro and his men."

My brows were huddled together in confusion and my heart didn't seem to restart yet. I was too shocked, too scared, too… sad.

"Feeding information?" I repeated, unable to say much else. Edward ran soothing circles with his arms along my body but I barely felt it. Rosalie returned to Emmett's arms.

"We didn't get a chance to grieve before we rescued you," Emmett explained to me in a low voice. I could barely hear him over Rosalie's crying. "Edward say Roy texting Aro on the way to get you and we knew about a snitch in the group before then. Jacob decided to get rid of him for good."

"J-Jake killed him?" I whispered, shocked and disgusted. "His own brother? His own best friend?"

Emmett's eyes shifted to Edward before they flickered back to me. "Well, Jake put in the call for Roy to be eliminated. We couldn't trust him any more but of course none of us could actually do it. He was family." Em's voice cracked and tears pooled from my eyes. "So… Jake got the one person with no emotional attachment to do it."

_Edward_.

"Of course." He just had to hurt me all over again.

* * *

_The deal_. Yes, it is coming next chapter, I promise. I didn't want to put too much in here in case it all got a bit overwhelming. At least our crew got to grieve and Bella got the information. How do you think she'll react?

Reviews are love so gimme some love,

Meg.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author Note/**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

_**Edward's POV**_

* * *

Bella was inconsolable when she heard the news about Royce's death. She was holed up in Rosalie and Emmett's bedroom for the most part of the day and no matter how much I wanted to go comfort her, the guys convinced me now wasn't the time. Bella needed space. Her sobs echoed through the apartment and it was enough to stop the others from crying. Seth was cooped up on the couch, his mourning over and done with but he still needed to rest with his bullet wound. He was probably the only one in the room who wasn't pissed about my being undercover. He treated me the way he always did. I really liked the kid even more because of that.

No matter how much I wanted to run to Bella, I had to do my duty with the crew. We had a deal to fulfil. It took some persuasion and a lot of threatening, but Berty agreed to my plan. I'd do anything to keep the Swan crew off the hook and away from prison cells. For what it was worth, they were good people. They just dabbled in difficult lines of work.

I traded Berty the arrest for Diego, Aro Volturi and the rest of their men so long as the Swan family could go free. I struck up a deal that the crew would help master a plan to capture Aro and Diego and once they were arrested, the Swan's would have a clean slate with the police. Since I explained to Berty that the Swans were ready to cut ties with the Volturi's, he was a lot more forthcoming about it all. But if we fucked up, and let Aro and his men pass back through the border, the warrant for the Swans would still be active and alert.

I prayed it wouldn't come to that. The team was smart.

We had all set up shop in Emmett's living room and the place was ransacked. It looked like a tornado had passed through it. There was equipment everywhere belonging to Seth and since he was a bit under the weather, our second best tech man, Jasper, took over. He was currently surveying the area and hacking into every street camera in Forks to see if he could get any visual on Aro and his men. Aro had followed us through to the States and from the battle along the Mexican border, a few of his men were already in custody.

That reminded me of Bella's showdown in the police department earlier with Demetri. My fist clenched at the thought of him and promised myself that once all of this was over, I'd go back for him. He'd suffer for what he put my Bella through.

The conversation in my car earlier with Bella was enough to tell me she was here to stay and although it killed me to see her in any more pain than she'd already endured, I couldn't stay away from her. Even now, when she was only a door away, I felt the need to be closer to her. I missed her like crazy and knowing she was upset made it even worse.

I stood and pretended I needed to use the bathroom, but Jake seemed to see through that.

"Don't disturb her, Eddie," he warned me. I nodded once, ignoring the snickers from the guys and headed towards the bathroom that was situated around a tight corner in the apartment. That was also where the bedroom that lead to Bella was.

I opened up the bathroom door and shut it a few seconds later, acting as if I had actually went inside and moved two doors down to where Rose and Emmett's room was. I tapped lightly on the door before walking in three seconds later. There was sniffling behind the door and when I spotted her, curled up on the bed, my heart broke into two. I shut the door quietly, though I was positive Jake knew exactly where I was but didn't bother stopping me. He should know by now that Bella and I were inseparable.

"Bella," I whispered, brokenly and she turned at the noise. Her cheeks were blotchy and her eyes made her look like she hadn't slept in weeks. She wiped furiously at her face, ridding herself of her tears and forced a smile.

"Sorry," she croaked, her voice incredible hoarse. My heart tugged as I moved closer to her at the bed. Bella moved to sit Indian style as I sat cautiously next to her. The bed jostled a little at the added weight. "I know I'm not being much help in here."

"How are you feeling?" I asked, stroking her cheek delicately and she leaned into my touch. I held my hand there, sensing she must need it and continued my strokes.

"I'm okay now," Bella said sweetly, with a soft smile that now seemed genuine. "I got it all out, I think."

"It's okay if you didn't," I told her truthfully. Whatever beef I had with Royce meant nothing when Bella was hurting so much.

"Why are you alright with this?" Bella asked me, her brows furrowing together. "You hated Roy."

"Bella," I sighed, shaking my head. "He was your friend. He was family. I can't hate him now. I hate seeing you so hurt because of him though. And I hate that he put himself in a position to hurt you in the first place."

Bella's eyes were once again swimming with tears but she blinked her way through them. She was strong as hell. I never gave her enough credit for that trait. "I think if I hadn't of been so harsh with him when you came around, maybe he wouldn't have betrayed us."

"Don't think like that"-

"How else can I see it?" She cut me off sadly. "If I hadn't fallen in love with you and pushed him out, maybe he would have felt part of the family."

"You don't think he was working with Diego before I came along?" I had to ask; I had to put her at ease.

But she was already shaking her head. "No, he'd need a reason and I gave him one."

"His death isn't your fault, Bella," I said forcefully, placing both my hands on her face now. "I pulled the trigger. Not you. Jake issued the call. Not you. Do not blame yourself for his decisions."

"I can't believe he's gone." Bella finally crumbled again in my arms and I held her until she had nothing left to give. I wondered idly if the guys knew I was taking far too long in the toilet but hopefully they understood by how loud Bella was crying, that I was a bit occupied to return to them. They'd come find me if something was up.

Bella moved to wipe her face again so I knew her break down was over for now. She blew out a breath and laughed. "I'm exhausted now!"

I gave her half a smile.

"Don't," she said, eyeing me warily.

"Don't what?" I asked.

"That look," Bella stated. "If I don't have to take the blame for Royce then neither do you."

I dropped my gaze. "If I knew how upset you'd be I could have said no to Jake when he asked me to kill him."

"And Jake would have found someone else to finish the job," Bella countered. "Don't berate yourself if I can't either."

I wrapped my arms around Bella and pulled her into my lap so she was straddling me on the bed. I threw her a smirk that I knew would lessen the tension and she smiled, rolling her eyes.

"How about we forget everything in our lives and focus on us for once?" I said lowly. Bella gulped and I watched her throat contract as she swallowed and couldn't help but move my lips to her neck.

"What are the boys doing outside?" She whispered as I continued my assault on her neck.

"Did I not just say focus on us?" I murmured and a shiver ran up her body. I smirked but kept up my track along her throat.

"Enlighten me," she whispered, not trusting her voice. By the way her hands were gripping my shoulders and her thighs squeezed around my legs, I knew I was affecting her immensely. My distraction was working. I'd do anything to stop her from crying.

"We're working together to bring in Aro and Demetri," I said, nonchalantly.

"What?" Bella tried to pull back but I squeezed her to me, effectively pushing my cock against her waist. She gasped and let out a little moan, which went straight to my crotch.

"I made a deal with my boss to let you go free once the real bad guys were brought in," I darted my tongue out to taste her neck. "Once we capture the fuck heads, you and your family can go free. All charges will be dropped."

"You're telling me my criminal family are working with the police to bring down other criminals? Can we do that?"

I rolled my eyes and gripped her hips harder. "Police are all kinds of sneaky. And besides, you're the good kind of criminals."

"I'm convinced you have Stockholm syndrome," Bella mused and I laughed.

"Are you my captor, Bella?" I grinned and flipped us over so that I was the one on top. Bella took a breath from the shock and smiled back. She was dazzling. "That I have fallen recklessly for?"

She bit her lip, driving me crazy. "I really hope so."

My lips descended on hers immediately, drowning out her cries as I pushed my hips hard against hers, driving her into the mattress. Her hands went to my hair and mine went to remove every bit of clothing from her body. She hadn't showered yet and she didn't seem to care now that it was my hands on her rather than those slimy men back in Mexico. Blood boiled in my veins at the thought and I kissed her harder, running my tongue along her bottom lip and claimed what was _mine_.

My clothes and hers were gone instantly and it wasn't long before my dick was lined up at her entrance, easing in slowly, sensually. I looked down on Bella and found her gazing back up at me, her beauty radiating off her like electric currents that shocked my entire body. She was indescribable to look at. I didn't think it was possible to love someone as much as I loved her and whatever else was going to happen after tonight, I'd get through it so long as I had this feeling for Bella coursing through my veins.

I eased into her until I reached the hilt and her breaths became mine as my mouth found hers again. I moved out of her halfway, until I buried myself back inside, her warmth enveloping me entirely.

"Fuck, Bella," I grunted, kissing every bit of her face; her chin, her nose, her cheeks, her eyelids and finally, her forehead.

"I love you," she breathed and I watched a silent tear trickle down her face until I caught it with my lips.

"I love you," I replied and with her hands scraping along my back, I quickened my pace and Bella met every thrust, her legs wrapping around my waist to keep her in position.

I realised then that this wasn't our usual hot, steamy sex that seemed to be the epitome of us. No, this was making love and the thought enveloped me entirely until I was pulsing inside her and when her walls clenched around me and she cried out in her orgasm, I quickly followed after, giving her everything I had to give.

I slowed my pace and rolled over in the bed until she was curled up onto my chest, my dick still inside her.

"I don't want to move," I said sadly and she giggled, knowing exactly what I meant.

"I think the rest of them will notice your absence soon, if they haven't already," Bella noted, tilting her body so that I slipped out of her.

"I just realised we had sex in Emmett's bed."

"We'll burn the sheets," Bella said simply and stood to wrap a night gown around her slender body. "First, we shower."

…

Half an hour later, after a shower filled with sensual touching, Bella and I were freshly washed. Rosalie laid out some sweats and a jumper for Bella to wear for the time being until she could wear her own shit but we wouldn't be leaving the apartment anytime soon anyway. We had too much work to do.

"You guys better not have fucked in my bed," Emmett snarled when we joined the rest of them in the living room.

"Shut up, Em," Bella shoved him playfully before she plopped down onto the free couch.

"Where's Seth?" I wondered, noticing his absence.

"I sent him off to the spare room," Jacob said without looking up from his computer screen. "He needed more rest than I assumed."

"He'll be fine by tomorrow," I promised. "It's mostly the shock that has him so worn down. The wound didn't cut too deep."

"What did I miss?" Bella clapped her hands in anticipation and I smiled. My Bella was back.

"There's still no visual but we've tracked Diego's bank statements from the last twenty four hours," Jasper filled us in as I took my seat next to Bella. "He isn't active much but he did buy a tuxedo off an Italian website. I'm working on hacking in to receive the billing address but so far, we know it's being delivered in two days."

"Any idea why he'd buy a tux?" Emmett said, scratching his head. He was sucking on a bone of chicken and that seemed to drive Rosalie to get up and order some pizza. My stomach grumbled at the thought. I was fucking starving.

"Obviously he's going somewhere fancy," Alice said, biting her lip.

"What brand is it?" Rosalie said from across the room. She held the phone away from her mouth so the person on the other line couldn't hear.

"What has that got to do with anything?" Jake muttered.

"Armani," Jasper answered anyway.

"Look up any events around Port Angeles all the way to Seattle," Jacob ordered and Jazz was already on the computer keys.

"Where would a drug lord be heading?"

"In his brand new Supra, no less."

I sat in silence, thinking of where the hell those fuckers could be heading. They were hiding out in the States for Christ sake. Where were they planning on going without getting caught?

"Nothing so far," Jasper mused aloud. "Unless they're heading to an annual tea party in PA."

"Car show!" A voice yelled from the other side of the apartment.

We all looked at each other in silence.

"What he say?" Emmett put down his bone.

"Seth?" Jake called but he got no answer.

Then we all jumped in fright.

"Car show!" Seth screamed again. "New York!"

"How does that kid hear from such a distance?" Jasper muttered and then it all clicked in my head.

"Seth, you're a genius!" I jumped from my seat and grabbed the computer Jazz had taken a hold of and quickly typed in my search. "The son of a bitch is getting back at us…"

"Come again?" Bella moved to see behind my shoulder at what I was typing. "Wait…" I waited for it to click in her mind. "We broke away from business with Diego doing drugs… and now you think he's taking our biggest heist yet away from us? Drugs for cars."

Exactly.

"Can you guys tell me what the fuck you're talking about?" Emmett grumbled. Rosalie re-joined him on their seat.

Once the web page was loaded, I swirled the computer around on the glass table so everyone could see. "Remember before we left for Mexico, Seth told us about a car show that was making its debut in America after a European tour?" Everyone nodded at my words. "It's being held in New York and we were planning on heading there a month after our deal with Diego was done. But that was before we decided to cut all ties with the Mexican's because your drug trafficking was too risky. You only wanted to dabble in car theft."

A few of the guys gulped at my words. It was obvious they were thinking of the cop side of me knowing so much details about them that could possibly be brought back to my boss but I was too far gone to even consider that. I had Bella to think about- my job could be damned.

"We obviously fucked up some serious business for Diego and his new boss Aro," I carried on, putting the guys at ease. "The New York car show is a first time, big event that Aro obviously knew you couldn't pass up. He'd know orders would be piling in to Bella once you guys announced to your customers that you could be pulling off the biggest heist of your careers. I can only imagine the cars they have on display there. Aro knows you guys would be pretty pissed if he took that opportunity away from you; just like you took the opportunity of trafficking his drugs to the States away from him."

I watched everyone's faces around me and how they were gradually understanding where my mind was at. I could already see Jacob calculating our next move in his head. I smiled at the thought.

"How would Volturi know we'd be heading to New York though?" Alice piped up, obviously the latter who didn't quite understand me.

"How did we get his bank records, babe?" Jasper answered her for me, rubbing her thigh. "Aro obviously did his work on us just like we did on him."

"So what you're saying is, Aro is heading to New York and we can catch him there," Emmett said slowly and I couldn't help but laugh at his tone. He sounded so confused.

"Keep up, Em," Rosalie muttered, playing on her phone.

"Yes," I nodded once, looking around the room. "But that doesn't mean we can't pull off a heist in the meantime."

All eyebrows in the room shot to the roof.

"You'll let us steal the car show?" Jasper choked out.

"Am I your father?" I half joked. "You'll be there to bring Aro and Diego down. Why not have a little fun in the process?"

"But… you're a cop," Alice spluttered.

"And I told you I'd clean your records once you helped me bring in Volturi." I didn't understand what the problem was.

"But wouldn't that be a little backward if you let us pull off a heist while on the job with the popo?" Emmett asked me.

"After this gig, I don't think I'll have any job to go back to," I sighed. "And I'm not sure I want to go back."

"Does that mean you'll help us orchestrate it?" Jacob asked me. I could hear the hope in his voice. "The whole thing with Diego is the perfect distraction while the real work is underway on the cars."

I took a breath and Bella's hand reached out to hold mine. I squeezed it absentmindedly. "I may be with the feds but I'm still a boy at heart. All this shit excites me too. I can understand the feeling when you guys describe a gig. I… want to be a part of that too."

There was a round of agreements from everyone and even a few laughs and claps from the guys. In my mind, my job and the real task at hand seemed to slip away when I realised how badly I wanted to fit into this crew, this tight knit family. I wanted a life with Bella and I sure as hell wanted the thrill with cars. I wanted it all.

But could I have it?

_**Izzy's POV**_

* * *

Everyone was animated with conversation after Edward admitted he'd let us do our real job. It was weird to this of heisting as a career, but we made a life out of our illegal business in Forks and our customers never asked questions. They filled in the paperwork on what they wanted and we did the rest. Plain and simple.

But hearing Edward want to be a part of our family even more just made my heart soar. I knew he was here to stay now that that was cleared up. I did wonder if one day he'd regret his decision on fucking up his career as a cop but that didn't seem to be an issue at the moment. All Edward seemed to care about was bringing Aro into custody and clearing our names.

A knock sounded on the front door and Emmett got up with his wallet, clearly set on getting first bite from whatever Rosalie ordered. I rolled my eyes and flipped my gun around in my hands as I leaned against Edward. My back was to his chest so we were in a cuddling position that I never wanted to leave.

"That man can eat for days," Edward murmured into my ear and I knew he was talking about Emmett. Clearly. I laughed and watched Em gallop to open the front door but when I heard an unfamiliar gun being cocked into place, I readied my own gun and prepared for the worst.

Once the first shot rang out, all hell broke loose. I somehow ended up tumbling over the back of the couch and flipped it over with me so that Edward and I could take cover behind it. I couldn't let myself think if any of my guys got hit. All I could think of was Edward beside me and how I could kill the fuckers intruding on us.

"What the fuck?" I heard Emmett boom so I knew he didn't get hit at the door. I sighed in relief and peeked around the edge of the fallen couch. I counted three new men all dressed in black. They were sporting typical glocks but one of the big guys had an Ak-47 that was just dying to be fucked with. I kept my sights on him as he moved around the room.

Everyone else seemed to have taken cover as well and my mind flew to Seth in the other room, who had no idea what was going on.

In the dead silence of the apartment, Seth's voice rang out. "Guys?"

I squeezed my eye shut for a fraction of a second and decided to just fuck it. I rolled on the floor to get a better angle and shot at the big guys' ankle, dropping him to the ground in seconds. Once his head tapped the wood, a bullet went through his forehead. One down.

But with his death, the other's gained my attention. Which gave my guys leverage to shoot.

"A little help guys?" I roared as bullets whizzed past me as I became the shooter's new target.

"Damn it, Bella!" Edward huffed from beside me and before I could scream in frustration, he was standing up to face the men and I was grabbing hold of his leg to drag him back the fuck down.

"Edward!" I gasped, gripping him harder around the ankle. He was poised to kill as he visualised his kill. I heard a body drop to the floor and was thanking God that it wasn't Edward as I clung to him.

"Damn it, Edward!"

I rolled up to a stand but before I could aim to kill, someone beat me to it. Jacob stood from behind the kitchen island and shot the other man in the shoulder and he grunted in pain before dropping to the floor. Knowing he was still breathing, I aimed again but Edward stopped me short.

"Leave him alive!" Jacob roared. "I want to question him."

I lowered my gun and wiped the sweat from my forehead, finding Edward's eyes through the chaos. He looked angry with me, but I couldn't be sure if it was me it was aimed at. He could have just been angry at the situation. Edward grabbed my shoulder and pulled me to him, enveloping me in his arms. I stood shocked for a moment before I snapped back to reality and hugged him back.

"You're so stupid," he breathed. "Bringing all that attention to yourself."

"You were there to help, weren't you," I retorted, hitting his chest and he broke away from me.

"Stop trying to be the hero."

"I'm not."

"This place is a fucking mess!" A new voice yelled and we all swirled to point our guns at the newcomer.

Seth stood with his arms in the air, the look of pure horror on his face. "It's me guys! It's Seth! Don't shoot me, I can't take another bullet!"

"You scared the shit out of me!" Alice screeched. There was dust in her spiky up-do that she was trying to brush out with her fingers but it wasn't going much help.

"Look at my house!" Rosalie cried new tears, trying her best to put her dining table back together. I felt for her but when the half dead killer jolted on the floor, I couldn't afford to pay attention to her.

"Strap him to the chair," Jacob ordered, stepping over the mess in the living room.

"What chair?" Jasper asked. "Everything's destroyed."

I ignored everyone and grabbed the only dining chair that wasn't completely mangled and placed it in front of Jake.

"Rosalie?" I called and she looked up from the mess in her home, wiping at her cheeks. "Have you got any rope?"

She got up and wiped her dusty knees and went to some utility closet before returning with some rope.

"Thank you," I breathed and began wrapping it around the man's body. He was going in and out of consciousness from the pain in his shoulder but not enough to die on us anytime soon.

"We should really refrain from killing so many people," Edward muttered. "There's only so much I can erase on your files."

"We were protecting ourselves, shush," I snapped, tying a knot tightly around the body. I slapped at the man's face repeatedly, waking him up. "Hey! Wake up."

His eyes opened and when they met my face, he began struggling against his binds.

"That won't help," I muttered. "Just tell us what we need to know and we'll let you die sooner."

"You're not going to torture him, are you?" I heard Alice whisper behind me but Jasper didn't seem to have an answer. And neither did I. Torturing wasn't what we were about. Violence almost never came into play with heisting so this was new territory for all of us. We'd just been threatened to be killed.

"No," Jake said from somewhere in the room and I let my shoulders down in relief.

"What's your name?" Jacob knelt in front of the man and I moved back to give him some space. I didn't know what my brother's intentions were but one look at Edward told me that if torturing was on the agenda, this would not end well for all of us.

"Jake," I said a little louder than usual. He looked over his shoulder at me, barely catching my eye. "Not too much."

I think he got what I meant and turned back to the man before hauling back his fist to connect with his jaw. I heard the crack but barely flinched. I was used to that sound.

"I asked you what your name was."

"Michael!" The man spat out blood.

"And who do you work for, Michael?" Jacob asked, wiping his knuckles on his jeans.

Michael said nothing. He huffed and puffed in his seat but wouldn't dare open his mouth.

"Loyal," Jake observed. I heard Rosalie try to mend whatever was left of her home in the background before I focused on my brother again, who was taking a liking to punching the guys face in. "Who sent you?!"

"Volturi!" Michael finally roared through his bloody mouth. He spat out more blood and groaned at the pain it caused in his shoulder. "We were paid to come here and kill you."

"Are you usually in his group of dandy men?" Jacob said, finding my eyes but I said nothing. I didn't even react.

"No," Michael mumbled. "I'm a hired killer. He paid me. I have no relation to him other than what order he assigned me."

"So you're company based?"

"Yes."

That was all Jacob was going to get out of Michael because he was slipping back into unconsciousness. Emmett stepped out of the group and cocked his gun into place at the man's forehead.

"This is for my house, you prick." And he pulled the trigger. I looked away just in time because I didn't want to see the mess of guts Rosalie would have to clean up later.

"Volturi knew where we were the whole time," Jasper said frantically. "We need to move."

"He tried to have us killed, the bastard," Seth said. He was found lying on the blown up couch.

"I'm going to murder him," Jacob said seething and I nodded at that. He could try take our cars and our business, but my life and the lives of my family was off limits.

"I don't even care about feeding him to the feds any more," Emmett hissed. "I just want the fucker dead for good. Both of them."

"We'll find them," I promised, nodding my head. "After that car show, I'm going to watch Aro die. And I can't wait."

* * *

Reviews are love so gimme some love,

Meg.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author Note/**

Sorry for the wait. Real life got in the way and with all the destruction in the world, I've been glued to the TV for news. I hope you're all okay during this tragic time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

_**Edward's POV**_

* * *

We spent an hour cleaning up most of the damage done to Rosalie and Emmett's house. Jacob didn't see the point in evacuating the building right after we were ambushed because Aro already knew where we were. We were already hit. So why run?

Rosalie was a mess. Apparently she prided herself with her home and this was just another thing to add to the list of how family oriented she was behind her hard exterior. She could have the biggest, baddest house in Forks and yet she chose a tiny apartment that she made a life out of with Emmett. It was heart breaking to see her so upset.

My main concern was Bella. After the attack from the hired killers, she was on a warpath for revenge. Not that I blamed her because I was still pretty pissed at the fact those men shot at my girlfriend but I knew justice would be served to Volturi once we got our hands on him so I didn't stress. But after Bella's declaration I was beginning to realise that this crew wasn't all for handing their enemies over to the police anymore. This was personal on every level to the Swan family. Of course I was there to back them up in any way I could but where did that leave their records and my job?

I was all in, or so I thought. I just couldn't bare it if after all of this was over, Berty would flip the whole situation around and say there was too many casualties on the Swan's part so their files would still be intact and they'd be sentenced to prison. I also didn't want blood on Bella's hands. She wanted revenge on Aro Volturi but I was scared she'd regret killing so many people after all of it was through. Did she really care that much about her family business?

"So what's next?" I said as I dragged the torn up couch out of the way of the main hall with Jake. I needed to distract myself; see what was next for these guys to make up where I stood. I hated myself for tying myself completely to these guys. I didn't want anything to happen to Bella but that seemed inevitable now that she was seeking vengeance and with my job on the line now more than ever with this new plan of violence, I needed to voice my opinions.

""We'll hide out in a hotel in PA for a while as we make up a plan on what will go down in New York," Jacob told me. Everyone around us listening in nodded and Bella stood from her position on the floor and headed down the hall towards the bathroom, slamming it shut tight.

"What's up with her?" Seth asked. He was sitting down resting, since he couldn't do anything strenuous with his injury. Everyone looked to me.

"I don't know," I mumbled slowly, staring after her like an idiot.

"She's just pissed at what happened," Jacob sighed.

"Aren't we all," Jasper muttered.

"We'll hit our garage in Port Angeles too, stock up on some cars," Jacob continued but it was hard to pay attention with Bella upset in the other room. I decided to leave the guys to the clean-up and follow her. I'd probably get in trouble if I didn't.

"Bella?" I tapped on the bathroom door and I heard the toilet flush.

"I'm just washing my hands," she said lowly.

I walked right in, knowing she was decent and shut the door behind me.

She stood at the sink, drying off her hands with a look of annoyance on her face. "I was gonna be right out."

"What's up with you?" I ignored her, standing up tall so she couldn't leave.

"What do you mean?" Bella rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean," I said. "You're angry."

"Obviously."

"We all are, but we're handling it."

"Your family wasn't almost killed, Edward."

"Yes, it was," I said calmly. Her eyes dropped to the floor and I sighed, moving towards her. "Come on, Bella. I don't want you running round with fire in your veins. I need you here with us. You're the brains and the skill in this crew and you know it."

"I'm the sexy bait," she muttered as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"You're _mine_," I whispered into her ear and she shivered. "No matter what the guys say you need to be in order to act the part, you'll always come home to me."

"Are you sure about that?"

I pulled back in shock. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I saw the way you looked out there, Edward," Bella said, giving me a knowing look. "You're not happy at our decision on vengeance. You're worried about yourself at this stage in the game."

"I'm worried about _you_, Bella"-

"And your job," she cut me off suddenly and I kept my mouth shut. "You don't want it to go that far so that all of us can get off scotch free. But that's not how it works anymore after those men walked through that front door. Not after this."

"You want to become a murderer?" I asked her, ignoring the way she flinched. "I'm worried you'll go so far that even _I_ won't be able to stop your name from being added to the warrant for arrest pile in my office. There's only so much I can do to protect you."

"I don't need protection,"-

"Yes you do," I said firmly. "I just don't want to see you go insane after so much blood on your hands. I want you to have a life after all of this is through."

"And I will," Bella said harshly, pushing me back softly. "The question is whether you'll be there with me."

"Don't do that," I snapped, grabbing her wrist to hold her in place. "You know I love you."

"But you don't think this is worth it. All the killing, the vengeance, the anger." I could see she was growing upset but she also didn't want to me to know that. "You think I've changed."

"You said it yourself, your family aren't killers," I said as softly as I could, my hand still latched around her wrist. "You take _cars_, Bella, not lives. I couldn't give a fuck about my job anymore. I've told you that. I admit that earlier I thought about where this could lead and where my life could end up but never once has it crossed my mind to leave you alone in this. I will do my job and bring Aro down with Diego. Whatever you decide to do about his life is your own business. I won't play a part in his death. That's not what I'm about."

Demetri on the other hand…

"You're not a killer, Bella. None of you are. I'm putting my career on the line for you and it may not be much but it's all I had until I found you. Say what you want about how I got here but I love you too much to see you go down for your anger." My words affected her; it was obvious in the way she stared at me wide eyed, glossy and surprised. I softened my grip on her arm and lowered it until my hand was back resting on her waist.

"Take me as I am, Edward," she whispered sadly.

"This isn't who you are." Bella's head dropped in shame but I caught her chin with my fingers, holding her up. She stared at me, nothing but sadness in her eyes. "I love the feisty, car stealing girl I fell in love with on the race tracks in La Push and the flirty, innocent girl I fell in love with in your bakery. Not this woman set on murder. We aren't like Volturi. And your family never were."

"We've had to kill before," Bella whispered honestly and I nodded. I remembered. The last time the Swan's went to Mexico it was a blood bath.

"And you hated every minute of it," I comforted her. "You never wanted it to end that way. And now we're back to it because of Aro. Not because you wanted it."

Bella nodded and I seemed to be getting through to her finally. I knew she was angry and wanted revenge, but I didn't want her life to end because of it. It would ruin her.

"Aro and Diego will go down for what they've done," I promised her. "But not by your hands."

..

An hour later we packed up the equipment that wasn't damaged and left in our cars, heading towards Jacob's garage located between Forks and Port Angeles. A few months ago I would have killed to know the coordinates of the garage he hid so many illegally owned cars, but now I didn't even flinch. I was all in with the Swan's now, no matter what. And with Bella's head cleared of killing, I was put at ease. My girlfriend wouldn't have that weight on her shoulders. I refused.

I rode with Bella and we took our time following the guys towards the garage. I could see questions floating around in Bella's expression but I decided I'd be the one to ask them.

"Hey, tell me something," I said, keeping my eyes on the road as my hand rested on her thigh. "How is it that you own and drive so many luxurious cars, yet me and the feds never charged you? How did you slip past us?"

Bella laughed and I couldn't help but smile. She looked incredible as the sun went down over the mountains and the remaining light shone through her side of the car. I never seen anything more beautiful. "Most of the money we earn is illegal obviously and that money isn't lodged into our bank accounts. However, the money we _do_ have lodged is enough to suffice for the cars we actually drive. Jacob's Supra didn't cost an awful lot and it never came up that it could have been stolen or bought illegally since the money he earns is shown through our accounts."

"Thorough," I complimented her and she giggled. "It always trumped me how you guys were always one step ahead. I hated you for it."

"So how long have you actually known about me before you met me?" Bella grinned mischievously, getting comfy in her seat.

I rolled my eyes but decided to be honest with her anyway. "A couple months." I ignored her gasp. "Mostly I focused on your brother but I wasn't really apart of the case until my boss asked me to go undercover. I kept tabs on Jacob, just out of boredom and when I was actually a part of the team it became an obsession. I usually got that way when I started a new task. I was giving copies of info on every accomplice Jacob ever had and of course, that lead to the crew. And that's when your name came up. And your picture."

I smiled at the memory. "I thought you were the hottest girl I'd ever seen and that was just in a candid shot taken by the police." I watched Bella smile widely in my peripheral. "And when I learned every single thing there was possible to know about you, I was ready to start my shift undercover. And I started with you first. And after I left that bakery the first time we ever talked, I wasn't the same. I realised you weren't just hot but beautiful and _good._ I was fucked from that very first day."

Bella squeezed my hand that was still resting on her thigh and I squeezed right back. "I love you," she said simply and I smiled.

"Me too, babe."

"I'm still hurt that you lied for so long," she said softly and the guilt tightened in my chest. "I know I'll get over it because I love you too much not to, but still."

"I know," I muttered sadly. "I don't think I'll ever say sorry enough."

"I don't want you to apologise anymore," Bella said honestly. "I know you are. I just need time to get over it."

"Take as long as you need." We turned onto a secluded road then, following the other cars as we reached a large warehouse that seemed to be deserted. Jacob and Emmett parked along the side of the road and I copied, shutting off the engine and getting out of the car with Bella.

"This won't take long," Jake promised.

"I want my Aston Martin," Bella said firmly and Jake chuckled.

"Ostentatious much?"

"I don't care," Bella shrugged him off as Emmett stuck a key into an electrical plug in the wall door of the factory and metal shutters rose from the ground. "I want my damn car."

"Why didn't you tell me you had an Aston lying around?" I whispered to Bella as a row of cars was revealed before me.

"You were a cop," she whispered tauntingly, "I didn't want you to take it away," and she left me shocked at the opening of the warehouse.

I shut my mouth before I caught flies and followed everyone through. I ran my hand along one of the Ferrari's that Emmett seemed to take a liking to. Jasper and Alice headed towards the Jaguar, Jacob towards his Audi and Bella straight to her Aston Martin.

It was sleek, curvy and the most surreal colour blue that I'd ever seen. It was definitely a car for Bella. It just screamed her personality.

"I think we can all take our own since we'll be heading to New York soon, anyway," Jacob said from across the floor, picking up most of the keys that hung up on the concrete wall. "We'll look out of place with any other cars but the best."

"Does that mean I can drive?" Seth said hopefully. He was eyeing up Emmett's red Ferrari but a silver R8 in the corner was becoming a lot more favourable to him.

Jacob sighed. "You think you're up for it?" I knew he meant his injury.

"Yep!" Seth grinned.

"Fine."

"Woohoo!" And like I thought, Seth ran for the R8. Little boys and their toys.

"Take your pick, Ed," Jacob said as he passed me to get to his Audi. "We'll be taking off soon."

Emmet and Jasper began transferring Seth's equipment to Jazz's Jaguar while I roamed the room, testing out which car I'd take for my own. I didn't feel right leaving my Supra but that wouldn't do me much good with it being damaged.

"See anything you like?" Bella surprised me as I ran my hand over the only other available Aston Martin in the large room.

"I like your car," I commented. "Certainly fits your character."

"Thanks," Bella grinned. "You set on an Aston too?"

"Definitely."

"This is our newest prize," Bella commented, running her hand along the hood. I almost didn't want her to touch it. I didn't want any marks besides my own on it. "From our last heist. Aston Martin DB10. Their newest invention. Only one that was made and it's sitting right in front of you. She's a beauty, isn't she?"

I could only nod. I felt like I was falling in love all over again but with an inanimate object. Although this baby could definitely move once I started her up.

"Take it," Bella pulled me out of my thoughts. "You deserve it."

"You sure?" I whispered. "I'll take your Vanquish if you want and you can have this."

"Not a chance, Blue is mine," Bella snapped.

"Not an original name," I muttered.

"It doesn't have to be."

Fifteen minutes later we were back on the road, heading towards Port Angeles. I couldn't describe the feelings that soared through me when I started up the DB10. It was unbelievably smooth and the engine just _purred_. I wanted to relive that moment over and over again and knew that would be possible if I stuck with the crew and accepted their way of life stealing cars. If I got to have that moment of adrenaline each time then I could definitely do it alongside them.

It was weird not having Bella in the car with me but with her right on my tail, I didn't bother to be anxious about the distance. I knew she was safe so long as she was right behind me. I didn't ask the guys what hotel we'd be staying at and since there was no time to connect the blue tooth service to the radio and call one another as a group, I'd have to wait until Jacob stopped his car first.

We drove through the surprisingly empty streets of PA and suddenly thought up an idea.

I picked up my phone and was surprised it survived this long through all the gunfire and dialled Jacob's number.

"I've got an apartment around four blocks away that's under a different name that we could hide out in," I said once he picked up. "There's an underground garage there to hide the cars."

"And you're only mentioning this now?" Jake chuckled sarcastically. "Cool bro, we'll use that. Thanks."

I hung up and Jake slowed down so I could take the lead. I kept tabs on Bella, seeing the confusion in her expression when I left her behind. Her questions would be answered soon enough.

We turned onto the street of my apartment building and was thankful Berty decked me out in the penthouse apartment. Lord knows we needed the space now.

I slid my Aston Martin easily down the underground car park and the rest of the cars followed. A few of the neighbours I didn't get the chance to know stared after the ostentatious cars as they got out of their own clapped out Volvo's. I smirked as my new baby slid into place in a parking spot and the engine cut off smoothly and I was already thinking of the next time I could use the beauty.

The cars around me slammed shut in synchronicity as the guys stood around in confusion, waiting for Jake to explain.

"Eddie has an apartment here that he says we can hide out in," Jacob explained. "The house is under a different name so Aro can't guess what one were in if he finds us on the CTTV cameras."

"Nice," Jasper said as he gathered up most of the equipment. Emmett helped as I directed everyone to the elevators and stairs leading to the open reception and front desk.

I nodded in greeting to John at the front desk and he passed me my key from the holder on the walls. "We won't be making too much noise," I promised when he spotted the guests I had acquired.

"If Mrs Gogan complains again… I'll pray for you," John joked and I faked a laugh as I made my way to the other set of elevators. Everyone piled inside while Emmett and Jasper used another lift to fit all the equipment.

"Top floor," I told them before the elevator doors shut.

"Penthouse?" Bella blanched. "Cops really do live in style."

"It's all part of being undercover," I smirked as we rode up in comfortable silence after that.

When the lift dinged, the doors opened to reveal an empty hallway reserved for only me. I quickly opened up the front door and stepped inside, leading the way into my extravagant, impermanent home.

"I suggest we all sleep for a while before getting back to work," I said with a yawn. "We've had a trying day."

"I call the massive couch!" Seth yelled, though his run was lame considering his wound slowed him down.

I chuckled. "There's spare rooms, Seth. Go use them."

"Sweet! Night guys!" And he was gone.

"There's enough rooms for all of us?" Alice asked, shocked.

"I kinda hoped with his injury, Seth could have at least a decent sleep," I said. "At least one of us will have to take the couch."

"I don't mind," Alice said chirpily. She was always so happy. "It looks so comfy."

I fetched her some large, woolly blankets and set them down on the double couch. It could fit three lying bodies on it. I didn't know why Berty always spent so much on undercover housing arrangements when I barely stayed here. I think I stayed once in all my days undercover. I wondered if Jasper would be happy sleeping on the couch and then realised I didn't actually care.

"Master bedroom is through there," I pointed down the hallway past the kitchen, pushing Bella towards it. "Go. Get some sleep."

"As long as you're in there in fifteen minutes," she said sweetly, kissing my neck.

"Fine," I kissed her lips chastely. "Go."

Emmett and Jasper arrived twenty seconds later and when the equipment was all set up along the living room to the dining area, everyone was beat out exhausted. I said my goodbyes and let Rose, Em and Jacob get settled into the other two spare rooms and made my way back to my own bedroom to where Bella was already fast asleep. She slept in only her panties, which I didn't mind at all and shut off the lights, stripping down to my boxers and climbing in behind her, wrapping my arms around her tiny body.

Bella stirred slightly then snuggled closer to me in her sleep, melting into me. I smiled as I rested my head on her hair and quickly drifted to sleep.

* * *

The Aston Martin DB10 is actually the latest Bond car from the new movie Spectre. Look it up. It's a beauty. Sorry it's so short. I'll be back on track next chapter.

Reviews are love so gimme some love,

Meg.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author Note/**

Writers block is a bitch. I'm sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

_**Bella's POV**_

* * *

I didn't know why but Edward's apartment made me uncomfortable. I knew it was all part of his charade when he went undercover but his extravagant lifestyle still put me off. Jacob and our crew had more money than we knew what to do with but we still didn't splash out. We were content in what we did and where we lived. I guess I was too humble to understand the mechanics of why Edward was such high maintenance when it came to housing locations.

I woke in his arms this morning, forgetting for a moment where I was. I even forgot why we were hiding out in Edward's apartment in the first place. It was nice to forget about Aro and Diego and his horrible men that I'd probably have nightmares about for months. I shuddered, stirring Edward but before he was really conscious, I wiped the tears away from my cheeks so he wouldn't worry. I could see in Edward's eyes whenever anyone brought up Aro's men that he was set on destroying Demetri. He couldn't bear the thought of anyone with their hands on me and now that he knew someone had, due to my reaction back at the station, he was shooting to kill.

I wondered idly if Edward had actually really killed someone in Mexico while he was on the job with the police. Would he get in trouble for that? I'd have to ask him.

Just then, Edward's arms tightened around my body and I shivered again, flashbacks of Demetri's hands on me racing through my mind and I gasped out a sob.

"Bella?" Edward was sitting up right away, leaning over me to check what was wrong. "What happened?"

I shook my head and laughed out another sob, wiping at my eyes. "Nothing, I'm being stupid"-

Edward pulled my hands immediately away from my face, forcing me to look at him. I prayed he couldn't see the pain in my eyes. "You're not stupid. Talk to me."

My bottom lip quivered and whatever resolve I had about not letting Demetri get to me dissolved as I clung to Edward in his gigantic bed. He held me close, squeezing me every few seconds, reminding me that he wasn't going anywhere. I knew I'd need to explain my outburst but I just didn't have it in me. I was gasping for breath, the uncontrollable kind of crying that stopped you from getting your words out. I hated it.

I hated that I let Demetri get inside my head! Damn Aro fucking Volturi!

"I-I'm s-s-sorry!" I panted, my chest spluttering as I tried to breathe properly. He ran circles over my back and patted it hard and it actually helped me get myself together.

"Shut up, Bella," he said as soft as ever, contradicting his choice of wording. "What has you like this? Is it something I did?"

I shook my head no. Of course not. "My brains going into overdrive," I whispered, my voice hoarse. "I've been putting off thinking about anything that happened in Mexico and it just came crashing down on me this morning."

"What exactly are you thinking about?" Edward said cautiously, already knowing the answer. I could see the hardness form in his eyes.

"I didn't think it would bother me so much," I sighed. Edward was still leaning over me in the bed, watching my every move. "I thought that since it already happened before, it wouldn't affect me. I got over almost being sold to traffickers the first time, so why not the second?"

Edward took a deep breath and gripped my hips. I think he was trying to convince himself I was still here with him and not with said traffickers. "I guess having his hands on me was a trigger," a single tear dripped down my cheek and when it reached my lips, I licked it away. "I was completely bare in that warehouse. I felt like an animal, made for their viewing. I had to wear that skimpy underwear that I never wanna see again. I don't know why I'm acting like this now when I was so calm in there. I was even being a brat but that clearly got me nowhere."

I smiled darkly and pointed to the outlines of where my healed cuts and bruises used to be thanks to Demetri.

"I still feel his hands on me, Edward," my breathing grew choppy. "Even this morning when you hugged me closer I got flashbacks and I _don't_ want to give him the satisfaction of ruining my life."

Edward pulled me in for another tight hug, whispering 'I love you' over and over.

"Marcus being there helped," I breathed. "I knew when Demetri started beating on me that it bothered him. He didn't even help to dress me."

"Who dressed you, Bella?" Edward said coldly. "Who _un_dressed you?"

"Demetri mostly," I said lowly, pulling Edward closer. "I think Marcus is dead. Jacob probably killed him. I kinda hoped he'd come to his senses and leave Aro's men. His poor forehead was blown clean off when I saw him after you rescued me."

Edward stiffened. "Bella, I was the only one with headshots going into that building. I'm sorry."

"You killed him?" I said, shocked. I guess my earlier question was answered. "Isn't killing on the job illegal in your case?"

"It's different for undercover jobs," Edward explained. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's not like Marcus was my friend."

"Are you okay now?"

I nodded. "It felt good to get it off my chest."

"He will get what he deserves, Bella." Edward's voice was lethal. "He will pay for what he did to you."

I smiled sadly. "I know."

After another ten minutes of calming down, I left Edward to shower while he got everyone ready for breakfast. Those few moments alone helped me realise how incredibly lucky I was to have Edward through all of this. I doubted we'd still be alive if it weren't for his tie with the police. I'd be sold off to some rich geezer for sex. I rid myself of those dark thoughts quickly and dressed myself after my steaming hot shower, ready to meet the rest of the crew.

I walked towards the kitchen area of the apartment and saw the sight of my family before me. I smiled at the perfect picture I painted: Rosalie cooking at the rather large stove, Emmett hugging her from behind while she giggled loudly. Seth looked a hundred times better, making gagging noises at Rose and Em while Jazz slapped him across the head, Alice laughing in his lap. Jacob was handing out plates, ordering everyone to shut up but contradicted himself as he smiled broadly at his brothers and sisters. Edward sat in the midst of it all, mouth curved into a half smile just as his eyes met mine.

It was the perfect memory in my mind.

"C'mere and sit on my lap, babe," Edward called, waving a hand at me. "These fuckers took most of the bar stools."

"Ay, I'm wounded!" Seth pouted, diving into the first plate Rosalie set out filled with bacon and eggs.

"Ladies first?" Alice said loudly.

"You're right," Seth licked his lips. "Jasper, you go ahead and dig in first."

"Fuck you," Jazz rolled his eyes and everyone laughed.

"You guys act as if were not on a major mission to take down bad guys," Emmett huffed as he took the last free seat around the island bar.

"You've been dry humping Rosalie's leg the last hour like a dog, Em," Jacob snorted. "I think it's you who's forgotten their purpose here."

"Ooh, burn!" Seth yelled as everyone else joined in on their hollering. I finally reached Edward's lap.

"If you're all done joking around, we'll be back to work in an hour so dig in."

"Thanks Rose, this is amazing," I said as I dug into my own food.

There was a loud chorus of agreement from everyone else as they had mouthfuls of greasy sausages. I loved my crew.

_**Edward's POV**_

Bella's morning outburst was still playing on my mind well after breakfast. I never seen her look so in pain ever since the day I admitted I was undercover. Come to think of it, we never really closed the argument on that one. But one thing at a time.

If I ever got to see Demetri again, I'd skin him alive. There is a list of unthinkable things in my mind that I'd love to do to the prick for what he put my Bella through. How could a man ever lay a hand on a woman, let alone touch her without her consent? My blood boiled at the thought of him and kinda wished Bella had of gotten her wish that day at the station and kicked his ass. Rotting in jail just wasn't enough anymore.

"What do you think, Edward?"

I was pulled from my darkened thoughts by Jacob, sitting across from me in the living room. "Huh?" I said dumbly.

"What do you think of Jasper's plan for getting in there?" Jacob repeated his earlier question that I missed but even still, I wasn't following. _Getting in where now_?

"Uh, great, yeah," I nodded, unsure of what exactly I was agreeing to. "Sounds good."

"Really?" Bella asked, staring at me wide eyed from her position beside me on the couch. I wrapped my arm around her and smiled.

"Of course?"

"Great!" Jacob grinned. "Okay Izzy, you can be the bait."

_Wait, what?_ "What?" I said aloud. "Bait for what?"

"Were you not listening to a word I just said?" Jacob said loudly. I just stared at him.

"Obviously not if you're using Bella as bait!" I yelled back.

"Damn it," Bella muttered. "I knew it was too good to be true."

"Aro knows all of our faces, thanks to Diego," Emmett tried to explain. "He'll have eyes and ears everywhere so it would be useless to try and get an invitation to the car show."

"Yeah and Bella is the most prominent out of all of us," I replied. "How is she possibly bait? The most viable option is letting Alice go in there. He hasn't seen her yet."

"I'm not talking about sending Izzy in there blind while we sit idly outside waiting for her to bust through the walls with stolen cars in one hand and Volturi in the other," Jacob rolled his eyes as if the answer was obvious. "If we all go in gunz a blazin' we're all dead. We all can't go as one another's dates with our names and faces splashed over security papers. But if we get Izzy to find one lucky sucker to bring her as his date…"

Were they stupid?

"They'll still take her name?" I said, growing more impatient as the seconds wore on.

"He's not following us," Rosalie sighed, sounding as impatient as I felt.

"Look," Jasper sat up straighter in his seat. "If we all go into that car show, all matched up into our usual couples, we'll be picked up by Aro's men and security cameras instantly. They won't expect us to enter without back up or at least one of each other at our sides because that's never been how we rolled. But if Izzy somehow manages to land a man- or woman- to take her as a date to the show, his or her name would already be enlisted on the guest list, along with a plus one. Aro's men are hardly gonna seek out everyone's face in the building. They'll be looking for a pack of us and when we aren't there…"

"He won't see Bella coming," I finished.

"Exactly. You get us now?"

"I still think it's too risky," I shook my head. "I mean, sending her in blind? What happened last time we decided to do that?" I gripped Bella's thigh, a reminder of our horrible conversation this morning. "I won't have her hurt again."

"No one else can play the part I do in this family," Bella piped up, taking my hand over her thigh. "I'm the only person good enough at improvisation and getting what I want."

"I also don't like the idea of you putty in some other man's hands," I hissed lowly.

"Then I'll seek out a girl," Bella shrugged, like it was nothing. Like her safety was nothing. "I'm an incredibly actress, Edward. You just need to trust me."

"I don't trust your confidence," I admitted to her softly. "It always seems to get you into trouble."

"I won't be inside alone for too long," Bella promised me. "I can leave my date for a bathroom break and let you guys in through the back door every couple of minutes. At least then, it gives me time to make my rounds on each car and scope out security, whilst also giving us time to make Aro think we didn't come. It's a win win."

I had to admit it was a good plan now that Bella put it into perspective. And she did say she wouldn't be without back up for too long…

"Ugh!" I slapped my hand through my hair and pulled on it harshly. "Fine! Do it."

A few breathed out sighs of relief and other's clapped in excitement.

"Okay," Jacob smiled. "Our plan is coming together slowly but surely.

"We're missing a few details," Alice chimed in, sitting on Jasper's lap. She seemed to be glued to him constantly.

"Such as?" Jake said.

"Uhhh, what are we meant to wear?" Alice shrieked. "Because I refuse to step foot inside a prestigious show without looking good."

"I'm with you on that, sista!" Rosalie grinned, flipping her long blonde hair over her shoulder. "I want to look fiercely elegant once I step through that back door."

"My dress better be blue," Bella added into the girly conversation, whilst running a hand over my leg. "It needs to be tight but classy."

"I can already see it in my head…" Alice mused, eyes dreamy and glassy.

"Okay, earth to girls?" Seth called to them, snapping his fingers together. "We've got better things to worry about!"

"Like what guns we're packing!" Emmett boomed, clapping his hands together in anticipation.

"I've got my desert eagle," I smirked. "That baby will never fail me."

"AK-47," Seth grinned.

"Ha! You can't even lift that thing up with those spaghetti's you call arms."

"Shut up, Jasper!

"Bring a few glocks for back up's," Jacob suggested

"Safest bet," I agreed.

"You're just jealous I get to use the big boy guns!"

"You aren't even eighteen yet, Seth!

"Eddie and Jake are lame, I want an actual show down with _real_ guns!" That would be Emmett.

"_Uhhh, earth to guys_!" The girls all yelled in unison.

When everything grew quiet again, we all burst out laughing. I loved this crew and as I looked at everyone else in the room, they seemed to feel the same way.

* * *

Reviews are love so gimme some love,

Meg.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author Note/**

Writers block is a bitch. I'm sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

_**Bella's POV**_

* * *

With our plan slowly coming to fruition, things were looking up for our crew. Everyone seemed to be getting over their time of mourning for Royce and I was beginning to feel confident that Diego, Aro and the rest of their men would be punished for everything they'd done to us. I could see in Edward as we planned our steps towards the New York car show that he wasn't entirely happy with my voluntary idea of working inside alone. As everyone talked around us, he sat on the side-lines, silently thinking himself to death with fears about me. I just rolled my eyes because I knew I could take care of myself. Mexico was a completely different ball game that I went in too cocky for but on my own turf, within my own talents, the car show would be a piece of cake.

If there was anything I knew how to do, it was flirting my way out of things.

"Rosalie that dress is going to look killer on you!" Ali gushed from across the room. She and Rosalie were cooking up a storm for the guys because- shockingly- everyone was sick of take outs. Although the girls volunteered to do the cooking, they seemed preoccupied with online shopping.

"Giiirls," I sang to them, giving them a knowing smile.

Alice giggled and swirled the laptop around on the kitchen island. "Tell me that isn't a killer dress?" She said with a smirk and my jaw dropped at the beauty that was Rosalie's dress.

"Holy shit!" I screeched, jumping to my feet as the girls giggled.

"Wait till you see yours!" Alice chimed, typing away on the keyboard whilst I ogled Rosalie's bright red, skin tight dress.

"Emmett is gonna die!" I gushed just as the webpage reloaded once more and a beautiful royal blue, silk dress appeared on screen. My jaw went slack again.

"It's unbelievable isn't it?" Alice fawned. "And it was on sale! Who knew Chanel went on special offer?"

My eyes scanned the computer screen as I ogled the beauty that was my dress for the car show. I don't think I ever saw anything so elegant in my life. Yet, it was still sexy, in a sophisticated way. Just like I hoped for. It had thin spaghetti straps with a thin silk bodice that dropped all the way to the floor and flowed out from behind. The chest had an extra layer of fabric that rumpled over, indicating that a bra wasn't needed. It would take away the entire look. I already knew a thong couldn't be worn either. The material was just too fragile and thin.

It was exquisite.

"The guys are going to simply die at the sight of us all," Alice beamed. "I cannot wait to order Jasper's tux!" She licked her lips. "Absolutely no tell-tailing to any of our boys! I want their jaws to be as slack as Izzy's was just a minute ago!"

"What are you girls up to?" Emmett walked into the kitchen, chugging a bottle of beer. Alice was quick to exit from the web page and slammed the laptop shut, while Rosalie was suddenly busy checking out her cuticles. I just stood there chewing on my lip.

"The chickens almost cooked," I piped up, watching Emmett grow suspicious in his expression.

Alice stared daggers at me but I just shrugged, unsure of what else to do.

I gauged Emmett's reaction for our lame attempts at being nonchalant and when he finally shrugged, I let out a breath of air. "Good, I'm fucking famished!" And then he left once more with three beers from the fridge. "Call when it's done, ladies!"

"Very stealthy," Alice hissed and Rosalie giggled.

"Why can't we just show them?" Rose rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Nuh uh, I'm a mastermind when it comes to fashion and damn it, our dresses need to be appreciated!"

"What does _your_ dress look like," I teased, rolling my eyes too.

"_That_," Ali winked. "Is for me to know and you to find out!" And then she skipped out of the kitchen, clearly forgetting about the dinner she was previously cooking.

"That little pixie is good for nothing," Rosalie sighed, checking on the pots over the stove.

I snorted and helped her unload the plates while the chicken finished off cooking in the oven. It smelled amazing in the kitchen and by the way the guys' voices rose from the living room, I knew they were anxious for some good grub. We hadn't had a real family meal or barbeque in weeks. It was nice to feel back to normal for once. With all that was going on, it was hard to stop and appreciate the good company around us.

After setting out everyone's plentiful plates, Rose and I called on the guys and they came barging into the kitchen, pushing and shoving to get to their plate first.

"Jaspers, Jakes, Emmett's…" I muttered as I handed off everyone's meal while they all scurried to find a seat.

"Alice," Rosalie said through gritted teeth, handing off the pixies plate and Alice smiled apologetically. "Seth."

"Edward," I beamed, handing him an extra plate of ham and chicken. I was surprised there was even some left over. "That's for _everyone_," I warned him playfully but I didn't get the reaction I'd hoped for. Instead of a cheeky wink I got a quick nod before he turned his back to me.

"Okay…" I muttered, grabbing my own plate.

"You girls are two of a kind," Emmett said through a mouthful of potato. "This is fucking awesome!"

"No cursing around the table," Rosalie nudged him as she settled into the seat next to him. I joined Edward on the opposite side and hoped to god no one would come bursting through the front door gunz-a-blazin to ruin another moment for us all.

"Shall we say grace?" Seth said in a high pitched girly voice, fluttering his lashes which earned a big laugh from all of us.

"Of course we should," Jacob nodded sternly, reaching out for everyone to take hands.

We stared at him wide eyed. "We were kidding," Seth choked on a carrot.

"Never the less, it wouldn't hurt to have god on our side through all this," Jake shrugged, shaking his hands again. "C'mon. Everyone take hold."

We all dropped our forks to join hands around the table. There was complete silence that felt too awkward. We weren't religious in any way so suddenly thanking god for food wasn't exactly comfortable to me. But the silence was filled once Jacob spoke back up.

"Thank you god for this food- or to the girls for preparing such a fine meal. Thank you for not letting this apartment be raided by assholes and I apologise for cursing."

I bit down on my bottom lip to hold in my laughter and squeezed my eyes shut. My brother just wasn't one for holy speeches.

"Uhh, I'm not sure why I decided to do this but thank you nonetheless. For my family. For my new brother. For the loss of my old one."

My heart clenched and so did Edward's hand around my own as I dropped my head lower in fake prayer.

"I'm thankful for each and every person sitting at this table and most of all I'm thankful for Edward… For getting my sister safely out of the hands of those fuckers back in Mexico. I hope, God, that you'll allow us to seek vengeance for the loss of a brother and for the wrong they've committed on my family. Amen…or something."

"Amen," I muttered and a chorus of amen's rang around the table as we all picked up where we left off with our food. My stomach lurched but I kept on eating, knowing Edward's eyes were on me for the entire meal.

_**Edward's POV**_

* * *

After dinner, the girls offered to wash up while the guys went back to the living room with fresh beers and got back to work. There wasn't much we could do without the blueprints for the venue but we worked around that until Jasper got his technical hands on them. Once the blueprints came through, we'd have a starting point.

The girls were mainly focused on ideas on what to wear to the damn show, which put me at ease. All my Bella seemed to be interested in these days was sacrificing herself. She always found a way to put herself in danger just to help out the crew. Why was it always her? And why did I always have to succumb to her crazy ideas?

I knew it was because I loved her and knew this was what she wanted to do. This was her way of life and trying to change her would be a sin. I didn't want God hating on me now that Jacob showed his gratitude to him over me. I was still shocked that Jake held me responsible for the rescuing of his sister. I mean, he came to her rescue too. I didn't know if Jacob was including freeing her from her almost arrest but I was grateful for his gratitude regardless. The more I got in his good books, the better.

Though I respected every single one of Bella's decisions, it didn't stop me from thinking she was bat shit crazy. Did she like driving me insane with worry? Did she not understand that for the entire car show, I'd be sick with worry instead of focusing on the gig? Of course she didn't, I never voiced my opinions on it ever.

I grumbled angrily to myself as I settled into my seat on the couch, taking a large swig of beer. Seth huffed a laugh beside me.

"You okay, dude?"

"Peachy," I smiled darkly, grinding my teeth.

Seth let out a low whistle. "I guess I'll leave you to the anger, bro."

That was when Bella decided to walk into the room. More like glide her way in. The girl was a goddess for Christ sake. How was I possibly meant to let her go into that venue alone?!

Bella's eyes met mine as she rested herself on one leg, gently easing her hips to one side and I watched the movement, licking my lips in the process. "Who's angry?" She spoke up, her eyes never leaving mine.

"Nobody," I forced a smile. "Could you get me another beer, babe?"

"You haven't even finished that," she observed, squinting at my freshly opened bottle.

Seth snorted and tried to hide his smile behind his hand. He wasn't very discreet.

"Seth," Jacob said coolly. "Focus."

"Edward?" Bella said loudly, folding her arms across her chest. I gulped. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"I'm working," I said as softly as I could.

"It won't take long."

"Neither will this." I was being a dick, I knew that. But I didn't want to lash out on her over my own insecurities. I needed time to breathe before I actually let out my feelings.

I watched Bella's jaw clench before she nodded firmly, fire in her eyes. "Fine. Have it your way." And she stormed out of the room, back to her girls in the kitchen, I assumed. I rubbed a hand over my chin roughly, feeling the stubble there and wondered if I should shave it tonight or not. I knew Bella liked it but…

"That was a dick move, bro," Seth brought me from my thoughts.

"Yeah, Ed," Jasper shook his head. "Not cool."

"You know we're gonna hash it out later," I groaned, tearing at my hair.

"You better apologise quick," Jacob said and his tone made it hard to argue. "Don't ignore her. She doesn't respond well to that. Trust me."

I nodded hastily and ignored them all when they started to chit chat amongst themselves. Instead, I engrossed myself in work and strategic plans.

That was until I heard an ear splitting scream.

"_Edward!" _

I was up and out of my seat before the last letter could leave my Bella's lips.

"Izzy?" Jacob said confusedly, reaching for his glock but my hands were already grasping my eagle and running in the direction of the sound.

"Bella?" I roared, hearing her cries from down the hall towards our bedroom. "Bella!" I burst through the room and found her curled in a ball on the bed. She looked so tiny that I couldn't even scan her body to see if she was hurt. But by the way she was screaming, I knew it wasn't something minor.

"Bella, baby, what's wrong? _Talk_ to me!" I reached her in no time and tried to turn her over to inspect her, but all too soon, she was suddenly straddling me on the bed and my gun-free hand ended up cuffed to the headboard. "_The fuck_?" I whispered before realisation dawned on me. She was faking.

"Bella!" I roared, making her flinch. "What the _fuck_ are you doing? I just about had a fucking heart attack!"

"You don't listen to me unless I'm in danger!" She roared right back, her face so close her nose was touching mine. "How else was I supposed to get your attention?"

"Not by scaring me half to death? Why the fuck would you _do_ that to me? Do you know how scared I was?"

She afforded herself to look shameful but she recovered quickly. "I don't care, Edward. Tell me what's wrong because I'm not having this distance between us."

"Oh my god!"

"I told you she doesn't respond well to being ignored," I heard Jacob say and I looked up to find him and everyone else lined up in the doorway, grinning amusedly. "You just don't listen, do you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Just unlock me from this fucking bed. Someone."

"No," Bella said forcefully. "Tell me what's got you all pissed."

"You really want to do this?" I said slowly. "In front of the family? While you're straddling me. On the bed. In which I'm shackled to."

"Kinky," Emmett said from the door but I ignored him before I shot him.

Bella chewed on her lip for a second. "Okay, everybody out!"

There was a loud chorus of complaints but she did as she said. I realised Bella just had that effect. Everyone just stopped to listen to her. And once the door was shut, it was my turn to listen.

"I'm sorry that all I seem to do in your head is offer myself up to be sacrificed like a baby lamb, but that's not how I see it," she started, getting rather comfortable on my lap. I tried not to buck up into her instinctively as she talked. "I just know where my strengths are and I'm an incredible little actress when I need to be. And no, I never acted with you, if that's where your thoughts are heading. I'm not like you."

That stung.

"But I refuse to let this plan turn to dust just because you're a little scared, Edward. I've done this plenty of times before you came along."

"I just hate that I cant protect you all the time," I dropped my head and her forehead caught me, holding me against her face. "And don't say you don't need protection because Mexico is just proof of that fact. I love you, Bella and as part of that love it makes me extremely protective and jealous. I don't want you discussing dresses that will force everyone's eyes on you when I'm not around to fawn over you too. I don't want to spend every waking second worrying what's happening behind those venue doors and I don't want to feel helpless when the girl I love is doing all the dirty work for me. I'm not being sexist and saying it's a man's job because it's not. No matter how good looking I am, I couldn't pull off flirting with the bad guys even if I wanted to."

That earned me a giggle from Bella before she rolled her eyes. "You're so dumb. Why couldn't you just tell me that, instead of making me go through these lengths?"

"Because I didn't know how I'd react," I admitted. "You saw me when I first came in here, I was a raging bull. I never want to be that way with you. That was a bitch move, by the way, scaring me like that."

"I know," she hung her head. "But it's nice to know you'd be there to help me the second I call your name."

"You can bet on it," I smirked, kissing her cheek. Bella's arms encircled my neck as she pulled herself impossibly closer to me on my lap. Now that the time was right, my hips pressed harder against hers as she breathed out a shaky breath. "What do you say…" I started, my words barely a whisper as my lips ghosted over hers. "We put these handcuffs to good use."

I felt her smile against my mouth. "I think I like you cuffed instead."

I laughed, despite myself. "Nuh uh, baby, these are meant for you…"

* * *

We'll be back to the good stuff in the next chapter. Action isn't far away for these guys.

Reviews are love so gimme some love,

Meg.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author Note:**

Writers block is a bitch so this explains the tiny excuse for a chapter. I won't neglect this story though, I promise. It's better this way than no chapters at all.

_**Disclaimer**_: _I do not own Twilight_.

_**Edward's POV**_

* * *

One week away from our gig in New York, my boss Bertie rang me.

"How are we doing, Cullen," was his greeting. The second the phone rang I was out of the living room, ignoring the mutters and gawking from the other's. Bella was the one to hush everyone up. I'd stepped out into the hall of my penthouse, between the bathroom and my bedroom as Bertie spat down my phone.

"Everything is more or less set, sir," I said formally, trying my hardest not to fuck up my job any more than I already had. I didn't know why I still gave a fuck but I felt bad for how harsh I'd treated him the last few weeks because of my Bella. I didn't regret it, but the guilt was there. "We'll be leaving for New York tomorrow so we can set up."

"Thorough," Bertie commented. "These guys know what they're doing."

"We did have a case against them, didn't we?" I half-joked. "They're not amateurs, its why they've never been caught."

"And you're sure they won't turn on you the first chance they get?" Bertie hissed. I heard Cope in the background saying something about a meeting but Bertie told her off.

"I'm as likely to turn on them now as they are on me," I said lowly, resting my forehead against the cool white wall. "There's no turning back for either of us."

"Are we talking about the Swan girl or all of them, Cullen?" Bertie sighed.

I squeezed my eyes shut. "We've built up a trust, boss. I don't intend to go back on my word. They've done minor things compared to Diego and Aro Volturi."

"If they weren't on our turf right now, you know we'd still be bringing down the Swan's, don't you?"

My heart stuttered. "Yeah, I know." Thank God for Bella's cockiness back in Mexico, otherwise I'd be chasing her down instead of those men.

"Well… I guess I'm glad we're bringing down the real guys," Bertie cleared his throat. "I'll check in with you in a few days. We'll sort out arrangements for backup if needed."

"Thank you, sir," I mumbled, banging my head against the wall repeatedly. "I'll let you know if anything changes."

And then the line went dead.

On my sixth head bang, a soft hand replaced the cool wall and I moved back quickly, finding the source. Bella smiled sadly up at me, sliding her hand from the wall to down the side of my face, holding it against my cheek. "You look stressed," she mumbled softly.

"Arent we all?" I shrugged it off, pocketing my phone. Bella lifted my chin up to force me to look at her and I did so, unwilling.

"Talk to me," she ordered sweetly, stepping closer to me.

"Did you hear any of that conversation?" I said instead, wrapping her in my arms.

"A little," she shrugged. "Enough to put my worries at bay."

"I'm not going to betray you, Bella," I said forcefully.

"I wasn't worried about that," she sighed. "I don't know; I guess I still think you're gonna run off on me."

"That's a stupid thing to think," I snorted. "Don't you know I'm here for good?"

"What about when this is all over?" she moved away from my chest to gaze up at me, her beautiful brown eyes scared. "You'll just go back to work and I'll go back to stealing cars? How is that going to work?"

I didn't admit to her that I'd thought a lot about it. I didn't admit that if it came down to it, my job could be damned. All I wanted was her. And I was scared to admit to _myself_ that the thrill of heisting would make the decision to leave for me.

_**Izzy's POV**_

* * *

Edward wasn't closed off about his feelings anymore. Ever since I tied him down to the bed and forced him to talk to me, he was a lot more open with what he was thinking. So when I saw the look of worry on his face when he jumped out of the living room to answer the phone, I knew it was wrong of me to let him deal with it alone. I trusted him with my life, regardless of whatever the past could tell me to think otherwise and I knew the rest of the guys were getting around to feelings the same amount of trust as I was. A few weren't as forthcoming.

"I love that kid to pieces, but sneaking around on the phone isn't exactly helping me trust him," Emmett muttered, running his hand over Rose's thigh. She dropped a hand over his, silently telling him she agreed and I even saw Jasper nod.

Then my brother caught my eye. "Don't think too into it, Izzy," he said softly, knowing exactly what I was thinking. I'm sure everyone could feel my anger seeping out of me. "Our crew doesn't have the best track record for secret phone calls."

Royce flashed through my mind. I lurched up from my spot on the couch and took a deep breath, forcing the memories out of my head. "I didn't say anything," I muttered, ignoring the look of guilt on everyone's faces. "I'll go see what it's about," and I left them to talk behind my back.

I carefully tiptoed towards the sound of Edward's hushed voice. I had it in me to be a little suspicious, considering the life I lived but there was barely any doubt that Edward was just discussing things with his boss back at the station. It still scared me how close the call would be if we fucked things up with Aro. Would I be sent back to prison? Would Edward allow that? Would he risk his career for me, even after the times he told me he'd choose me over anything?

"_They're not amateurs, its why they've never been caught_."

My heart thumped loudly in my chest as I listened to Edward's side of the conversation. I wasn't exactly sneaking my way to him, but I wasn't making myself known either. I didn't want to interrupt. "I'm as likely to turn on them now as they are on me," Edward said in a low tone and when I finally reached him he was resting his forehead against the wall, looking as torn as ever. "There's no turning back for either of us."

My heart lurched again and I squeezed my eyes shut just in time to see Edward do the same. "We've built up a trust, boss. I don't intend to go back on my word. They've done minor things compared to Diego and Aro Volturi."

I pressed a hand against the wall to steady myself. "Yeah, I know," Edward muttered after a while. "Thank you, sir." I opened my eyes again and found Edward banging his head against the wall repeatedly. "I'll let you know if anything changes."

Once the phone was out of his hands I went straight for him, throwing out a hand to stop the force of his head against the wall. Edward noticed the change immediately and his hard, sad eyes found mine. I looked up at him and smiled, cupping his cheek with my hand. "You look stressed," I mumbled softly.

"Aren't we all?" Edward tried to shrug it off, pocketing his phone in the process but I was having none of that. My hand held up his face so he couldn't break his stare.

"Talk to me," I demanded, stepping closer to him.

"Did you hear any of that conversation?" He asked sadly, wrapping me in his arms.

"A little," I shrugged, not scared to admit to eavesdropping. "Enough to put my worries at bay."

"I'm not going to betray you, Bella," Edward said forcefully, taking me aback.

"I wasn't worried about that," my eyes turned to slits. "I don't know; I guess I still think you're gonna run off on me."

"That's a stupid thing to think," He actually snorted. "Don't you know I'm here for good?"

"What about when this is all over?" I had to move away from his chest to gaze up at him. "You'll just go back to work and I'll go back to stealing cars? How is that going to work?" Edward didn't have anything to say. I guess he never really did when it came to that topic. Either it was because he didn't know the truth himself, or didn't want me knowing it. Either way, it scared me shitless.

"Bertie, my boss, was just calling to check up on us," Edward said.

"I know," I said slowly. "I heard the conversation."

"And obviously misinterpreted."

I was starting to miss the bottled up Edward. "Let's just get back," I turned to walk away but Edward's hands on me stopped me in my tracks.

"Don't do that," he pleaded.

"Do what?" I cried. "I'm the one looking for honesty, Edward."

"And I'm giving it to you?" Edward's brows furrowed together. "Can't you see that?"

"Then why not give me the _whole _truth?" I cried. "Because I'm getting bits and pieces from you. You've never told me what you plan to do after this gig blows over. I trust you with my life but the others in there? They're having a hard time accepting pigs"-

The words slipped out before I could stop myself and my hands flung up to cover my mouth. "Edward." His name was muffled against my hand.

He stared at me, wide eyed, mouth agape. I never seen him looked so shocked. "Wow," he finally muttered with a dark laugh. "That's what you think of me?"

"Edward, no," I said quickly. "You know I didn't mean you." And suddenly, it was _my _turn to hold him in place. "I've been down for you since day one, Edward and I'm still here. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"I'M GIVING UP MY LIFE AND CAREER TO SAVE YOUR FAMILY, isn't that enough?" Edward roared so loud, my body shook. "I can just about admit that fact to myself, let alone _you_ because I _know _you, Bella. I _know_ you'll stop me because you're so fucking cocky but how else can I protect you? I can't marry the woman I love, have children with the woman I love if the colleagues you call _pigs_ are breathing down my neck to get to you. You've such a case built up against you, I don't think you realise- that ANY of you- realise what shit you are in. And I've risked everything to keep you guys safe. The guys in there can't trust me? How about now? How about _NOW,_ Bella?"

"Stop yelling at me," I said in a frail voice. I never felt so weak. Tears stung my eyes at Edward's words and I'm sure most didn't even register inside me.

"Nothing else resonates in you if I speak normally," Edward's voice broke and his anger contradicted his movements as he shoved me back into his arms once more. I clung to him, my tears flowing freely as he breathed heavily into my hair. "I can't lose you, Bella. I don't care what I lose- I need you- I need everyone safe. My job means nothing."

"It's been your life. You said it yourself," I choked out. "I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't mean to call you a pig- I didn't even mean you!"

"That's another thing," Edward sighed, his words muffling against my head. "I can't have my wife wondering if I'll betray her as a pig instead of the man who fell in love with her."

My heart pounded. "We're not married," I said dumbly, wiping my tears against his chest.

"I'm thinking long-term, Bella," Edward said. "I won't have that look in your eye in years to come. Not even now. I didn't realise how much I've thought about my future until now. Until you… fucking infuriating woman…" I couldn't help but giggle. "All I see is you whenever I try to picture anything other than where we are now. I can give up my job, I can give up my other life as long as I keep you."

"That's a lot to give up," I said dauntingly. "I've barely given anything."

"That's not true," he kissed my hair. "You've given me you and your trust and your family. That's all I'll ever need. And for you to be _safe._ That's all."

"This life…" I took a deep breath. "It's a lot to handle."

"And I'm handling it." I felt Edward's smile against my head. "I'm afraid of how much I'll enjoy it once we get to New York."

"I hope you don't inherit Izzy's adrenaline highs after heisting." A new voice pulled us away from one another and Jake stood smiling at the end of the hall. "I'm sorry," he said, ducking his head. "I'm sorry for my crew. It should be easy to trust you after everything you've just admitted. I don't think we've realised all you've done to keep us out of jail and for that, I'm grateful. You've already saved Izzy from the feds once, so it isn't fair of us to worry you'll turn your back on us. Regardless of the circumstances and all we've been through to get to here, I wouldn't change it. I'm glad my little sister has you, Edward."

Jacob was becoming a lot more prone to speeches lately and I don't think I'd ever get used to it. Or the look of admiration in both men's eyes. "Thank you," Edward cleared his throat, looking as awkward as ever. "I didn't mean to yell."

"Shut up," Jacob chuckled and the guys were back to normal again. "We're all heading out for something to eat and I didn't wanna break up the love fest, but the guys wanted to invite you along. They felt rude not to."

Edward's hands gripped my hips hard and a shiver ran up my spine. I licked my lips and let out a heavy breath. "I think we're good for now, Jake," Edward replied to my brother for me, knowing I was a bit preoccupied with my thoughts… and Edward's touch. "You can bring us back something, though."

Jake smiled, knowingly and rolled his eyes. "Fine, suit yourselves." He turned to leave but then cringed himself to a stop. "No sexing on the couch. I mean it. Keep it in your own room."

"_Jake_!" I squealed, feeling myself go scarlet red and the guys chuckled; Edward promising to behave and the catcalls as everyone left had me mortified, cringing into Edward's chest.

Once the front door closed, my face started to cool down but it was a few minutes before it registered that Edward and I were alone.

"Finally," he breathed and I ended up with my back pressed against the wall, hands pinned above me as Edward's mouth descended on mine. My blush barely retreated on my skin before it started right back up again.

* * *

_**Author Note:**_

Lemon next chapter. I promise. Little outburst from Edward but look, they've been strained for so long. No more petty arguments either. I had to get them out of the way before they'd murder each other. Anyways, I'll try get another chapter out before Christmas, but if not, expect one before New Year's. I can't stress enough how much writer's block hurts my brain. But I'm working through it. Scouts honour.

Reviews are love so gimme some love,

Meg.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author notes:**

Scream at me through reviews, I don't mind. I know this was long overdue. I AM TRULY SORRY!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight **

**Izzy's POV**

* * *

Edward walked me backward, either towards his bedroom or the bathroom, I couldn't tell and I grinned as I pressed my lips to his even harder. When he finally stopped me walking, I opened my eyes and found myself staring at my reflection. We were in the bathroom.

"Let's get these off you," Edward murmured from behind me, his eyes finding mine in the mirror by the sink as his lips skimmed my neck. I shivered, nodding for him to take my clothes off and he did so without hesitation. I toed off my shoes and Edward did the same, all the while trying to rid himself of his clothes along with me. I giggled while I watched him in the mirror and he growled into my neck as the last of my clothes dropped to the floor.

We were completely naked now.

"You're mine, Bella," he whispered softly and I shivered at his words. "Only mine."

I couldn't help but clothes my eyes. "Your Bella."

My heart surged, knowing that meant a hell of a lot to both of us that he could call me by my real name. I wasn't Izzy to him. I never was.

Edward's hands gripped my hips as he lead us towards the walk in shower, all the while devouring my neck as I mewled for him to continue. The water was turned on and it cascaded around our naked bodies, warming us up further. He pressed me against the right wall and his hand slid down my stomach before his middle finger was teasing, stroking and spreading the juices of my pussy around. He parted me quickly and his breath was hot against my cheek.

My fingers dug into his shoulder blades as Edward kept teasing my slit with his middle finger. It wasn't enough. Nothing would ever be enough with him.

"More," I bucked into his hand as his lips descended from my cheek to my neck. And I felt him smile, now against my collarbone. With a swift kiss there, he dropped to his knees before me.

"Give me your legs, babe," Edward murmured as he nuzzled my pussy.

"Fuck," I moaned as I obeyed and hitched a leg over his shoulder, waiting for him to devour me whole.

But Edward meant legs. Meaning plural.

"Both, baby. I want you riding my face."

Fuck me, I loved this man.

My breath hitched as his hands gripped my ass and my leg was suddenly hitched over his shoulder. With my back against the tiled wall, I was officially straddling my boyfriends face.

And Edward wasted no time. With the water surrounding our soaking bodies, Edward's tongue parted my slick folds and he licked me in one stroke. I moaned loudly, thanking baby Jesus that everyone was gone from the apartment because I had a feeling I wouldn't be able to keep my screams at bay this time.

Edward sucked my clit into his mouth and moanded around my soaked flesh. "So fucking wet..."

I couldn't help but slide a hand down to my clit, intensifying the pleasure he was giving me. And when Edward caught the movement, his eyes finding mine, he smirked against my pussy as his tongue slid down and...

"Fuck!" I screamed as his tongue literally entered me.

"You like that?" He groaned.

"Yess!" My eyes rolled back as I rode his face. My head rested against the wall as I revelled in the sensations. Slowly and sensually he drank from me, moaning against me. Forgetting that we were both in this, my hands shakily went back to my clit and Edward licked me harder.

My breathing became laboured and I felt my walls constrict around his tongue. With us both on the same wavelength, Edward sensed I was close and like the God he was, began to fuck me eagerly. My legs quivered as I whimpered loudly at each pass his tongue made inside me.

"Come for me, baby," Edward mumbled against my flesh. "Then I'll fuck you so good."

I was gone. Everything inside me tensed and I couldn't help the loud cry I released as my orgasm ripped through me forcefully. The pleasure surged through me and I was completely out of it.

"Fuck, I need to be inside you," I heard him say but I was too far gone to even comprehend him lowering my legs. How I managed to stay upright was beyond me.

Edward wrapped my arms around his neck as he moved my legs around his hips but I was delirious in that moment. My head just rested on his shoulder as I felt his dick right against my centre and whatever energy I had left in me woke up in that moment.

"Let me fuck you, baby," Edward moaned in my ear. Now what kind of person would I be to resist that?

"Yes," I gasped. "Please."

That was all Edward needed and though I was still jelly in his arms, Edward pushed himself inside me with a force and feed that buried him all the way to the hilt.

"Ungh!" I screamed as he stretched me with a sting that woke me up entirely.

"Goddamnit!" He yelled right back.

I was still limp in his arms as his cock pounded into me like never before. All our pent up anger and fear was coming out during this time and with every thrust, I was starting to react and started to feel the urge again.

"You're so tight," he grunted and my heels dug into his ass and that's when I realised I was getting my strength back. I needed more and Edward certainly seemed like he was holding back. I could feel it.

"Don't hold back," I begged him. "You need this... Ugh! We... need this!"

My pussy would regret the pounding but right now, it was all I wanted. "Please, Edward."

"Don't beg me," Edward warned, not once halting his movements. That's all I needed to know he wanted this too.

"Please," I bypassed his warning and leaned in to kiss his lips, digging my tongue inside his mouth. "Fuck me. Let go."

He didn't wait any longer. Instead he started fucking me in earnest. Hard and deep. Fast and hard. Deep and hard. Fast and deep. Always so fucking deep.

I clung to him as Edward fucked me. I crashed my mouth against his and he kissed me hard, pushing his tongue into my mouth and it was more than I ever felt before. The feelings inside me peaked in both pleasure and pain but I met his thrusts regardless, never wanting the moment to end.

I felt the build up inside and fuck, it was so much more intense than it ever was before. I think knowing Edward wasn't going anywhere... that he was here to stay with me forever made this moment a whole lot more special.

All the while Edward's cock pounded into me and my pussy constricted and I wished I could hold on for longer but it was too much.

"Come on," he groaned. "Come for me."

I screamed. He grunted. And I exploded.

Through it all, every fiber of my being came alive as I came. I pulsed around his dick and while I screamed to the heavens, Edward followed after me, thrusting jerkily until we somehow ended up on the floor of the shower, the water drowning our spent bodies.

I couldn't breathe.

"Fucking Christ," he panted against my breasts as his movements slowed and his head pressed hard against my chest.

I could feel him twitch inside me and I moaned, despite myself. I couldn't help it.

"You okay?" Edward asked me after a while and I hummed. I was more than okay. I was completely satisfied in every way possible. I was also finding it hard to breath with the water falling onto my face.

"Perfect," I panted, lifting my leg up the tiled wall to shut off the water and Edward chuckled quietly.

"You drowning up there, beautiful?"

I giggled. "I'm spent, baby."

"Me too. Never thought I'd meet my match. I expected you to be dead here."

"I am dead here!" I told him and Edward laughed louder.

"Come on, let's get you dry."

I suddenly got excited. "Can we cuddle once we're dressed?"

"Dumb question," he smirked, moving up my body to kiss me hard. "Of course, babe."

"I love you," I murmured with a toothy grin that he found hilarious.

"I love you too, Bella."

I suddenly didn't want anyone to come back to the apartment tonight. I didn't even want to go to New York in the morning. I just wanted to stay here with Edward and have him all to myself. No adrenaline could match with the emotions I felt around him. It was indescribable.

**Edward's POV**

* * *

I was gonna marry that girl one day. I bet everything I had that if I didn't propose right there in the shower that I was insane. How could I not want to spend the rest of my life with Bella Swan? She was perfect in every way possible. Jesus Christ! Not to mention she took dick like a pro. I was falling in love with her all over again. She was a fucking hellcat.

It was easy to give up everything I've known before I met Bella and her crew. Now, it seemed like the only logical thing to do. I knew once I hit New York, my decision to be with her would be final. It was only a matter of time before the heisting started calling to me. I wasn't scared though. I was confident that my decisions were the right ones. So long as I had Bella I didn't care where I ended up.

We dressed in comfy clothes- her in one of my t-shirts that looked way too big for her. I think that's when she looked the most beautiful; hair wet and tied up in a bun, eyes bright with rosy cheeks and _my_ clothes on her body. She looked incredible. And the cuddles we had once we were dry? Almost as good as the sex.

Jesus, I was really turning soft nowadays.

When the guys came back later that night, it was obvious they knew what we were up to but they never asked questions. They knew better than to delve into 'their Izzy's' sex life. She'd pull a gun on them quickly. I loved my girlfriend.

"Our dresses are fabulous, Izzy!" Alice squealed when we joined them all out in the living room.

"I'm so excited to wear it," Bella sighed, her eyes almost in the shape of hearts. I had to admit, I was excited to see what it is Alice bought her. Neither of the girls would give us a peek. I think the only person in the room who didn't care about what the girls were wearing was Seth. And Jake, obviously.

"Can't we get a little peak?" Jasper whined from his position across the room. He was really becoming tech savvy and spending all his time with Seth and his equipment. I knew it was just in case Seth wasn't up for action with his wound.

"No!" Alice snapped, her eyes turning into slits at each boy in the room.

"Hey, don't look at me, I couldn't give a flying fuck what you wear so long as you can defend yourself in it!" Jacob held up his hands innocently.

"I can move perfectly in my dress," Alice chimed.

"Mine's a little tight but aren't all my clothes?" Rosalie winked and Emmett ended up dragging her away to the spare room. I guess Jacob was taking the couch this time.

"There's a slit going up my leg so I've free movement in case anything goes wrong," Bella added her two cents and I had to cover my crotch with a pillow. "I'll strap a gun to my thigh since there'll be easy access."

Sweet baby Jesus.

"Too much info, Izzy," Jake cringed and the guys laughed. I heard the door of the spare room slam shut. I suppose they'd be gone for the night.

I was imagining Bella now; dressed in silk, maybe blue or navy since the colour went amazing with her skin. And a damn slit in the side of her dress that reached her smooth thigh that I had wrapped around my neck only an hour ago. I couldn't fucking wait for New York.

"We all know what we've to do at that car show once Izzy is in," Jacob assured us all for the hundredth time. We knew what to do. I hated leaving Bella to her own devices but I refused to bring up an old argument. Things were getting good for us now that everything was out in the open. There was no reason to open an already bandaged wound.

"I'm the star of the show this time!" Bella sang with a huge grin and I knew I couldn't take that away from her. This was her time. She wanted the adrenaline rush. She wanted the spotlight.

"Everyone get some rest," Jacob said. "We'll double check what we've packed in the morning and then we'll head off. Wake up call is at five. We'll be on the road for six."

"So early," Seth whined.

I think the only morning person in the room was Alice. And Emmett, but of course he was preoccupied at the moment.

"I'll set the alarms," Jasper yawned, pulling Alice up from the couch before they headed to their own beds.

"How much do the feds know about this gig?" Jake asked me as Bella and I both got to our feet.

I took a breath. "Enough to keep them quiet," I admitted. "They know you guys work on your own terms so they're happy enough that a plan is formed. They'll only ask questions if it's a blood bath."

"We'll keep the blood to a minimum," Jake grinned. "Thanks Eddie."

"Anytime."

"Night sissy," Jake kissed Bella's hair and she nudged him playfully, saying she'd see him in the morning.

Once in bed, Jacob wasted no time yelling for Em and Rose to be quiet.

"You're coming through the walls guys, shut the fuck up!"

And after laughing the moment off for ten minutes, it felt like seconds instead of hours later when the alarms in the house went off to signal five am. I'd barely had time to dream.

"Ugh," I groaned, rolling over to hug Bella in the darkness but the bed was seemingly empty. I sat up quickly. "Bella?"

"Come on baby, get up! It's time to go!" Bella's voice was jittery and high as she bounced around in the darkness, throwing clothes around the place. This could only mean one thing: Bella was excited and on an early high.

"Hey hey," I hopped out of bed and latched onto her hips, forcing her into place. "Deep breaths babe."

I saw Bella's eyes glisten in the darkened room but she did as I said with one sigh, her leg still bouncing against the floor.

"We'll never make it alive to New York if you're bouncing around the place."

"I'm excited," she grumbled and I could only laugh.

"I know you are. But keep that excitement till we get there. You'll tire yourself out if you're at this all day."

"Okay," she pecked my lips quickly then said something about showering quickly. While she did that, I brushed my teeth and packed up the remaining things we'd left till this morning. Everyone was like zombies when Bella and I finally reached the living room. Alice and Emmett were the only ones talking animately to each other until Jake got a sudden boost of energy.

"Okay!" He announced, shushing everyone. "We have a long trip ahead of us and we're only making stops when we have to. This usually takes six days but we're driving fourteen hours a day so we'll make it to New York in three. Piss stops will only occur when everyone needs to piss, got that? If anything happens along the way, you call us from the stereo and we'll make a plan. Any questions?"

"We're stopping for snacks first, right?" Emmett asked in a childlike voice.

Jacob rolled his eyes while the rest of us laughed. "Yes, Emmett, we're stopping for snacks. Now we'll be taking three cars since we need the room for Seth's equipment, so Seth you'll be riding with me."

"I'm chosing the music this time," Seth warned and I think he looked kinda sad that he wasn't rolling with Bella and I.

"Fine. Everyone ready?"

Everyone nodded.

"Let's go."

It took a few minutes to pack up the final equipment in the back of Jake's car but once that was done, it turned six o'clock on the dot. Because the Aston Martin DB10 was way too noticeable driving cross country, we stook with Bella's Vanquish instead. I had to say, I didn't want to leave my new baby alone in the underground garage. She deserved more than that.

Jacob and Seth were the first to leave, then Bella and I and then Em, Rose and the energiser couple of Alice and Jasper. It baffled me how she could be such a morning couple. It confused me even more how Jasper could handle her this hour of the morning.

"You alright with driving first?" Bella asked me as we all headed for the nearest gas station. Emmett would never forgive us if we forgot snacks. I'm sure we were buying the whole store for our three day trip.

"Course I am, babe," I squeezed her thigh and her hand came down to rest atop mine.

When we pulled up, Emmett was the first to leave the car to rush towards the station. The rest of the guys loaded up on gas and I handed Bella a hundred to buy whatever.

"You want anything specific?" Bella kissed my neck while I opened up the cap on the side of the Vanquish.

"Hmm," I actually thought about it for a second. "Red Bull definitely but I've been craving some Twizzlers lately."

Bella giggled and the sound went straight to my dick. "You're so weird. Twizzlers and Red Bull it is."

I watched her saunt her way towards the store with Emmett and Seth, her tight skinny jeans doing things to my body and I had to take a deep breath to focus on the gas meter in front of me.

"Damn girl..."

Jacob laughed from his side of the gas meter, obviously knowing what had me suddenly stock still but I just flipped him the bird. I didn't wanna know what he was thinking anyway.

The guys returned with half the shop in their hands. Emmett dropped his candy about eight times before Rose had to get out of the car to help him. He was literally a kid when it came to food. I think he'd regret buying so much soda, considering piss stops were limited but I said nothing. I just laughed along with everyone else.

"I made use of that hundred," Bella giggled as she flung everything into the backseat of the Vanquish.

"You sure did," I snorted, ruffling her hair a little and she flinched.

"Not my hair Edward!" she whined adorably. "It takes time to get it this straight!"

"It's beautiful," I pecked her lips before getting back into the car. "C'mon baby."

Back on the road, things were quiet the first hour; Bella swallowed down a hole bag of cheetos and I nibbled on my twizzlers since I was driving. She fed me some cheese puffs and we shared some red bull and if I didn't know any better, I believed we were just a normal couple on a road trip together instead of trying to bring down some bad guys at a car show.

I didn't care though. I didn't want the conventional relationship with her. I wanted everything there was that went with Bella Swan.

"I hate this waiting business," Bella said after the second hour was up. Things were quiet on the highway and since we were bypassing every law there was according to the speed limit, we were already whizzing through towns and nearing the next few cities.

"What?" I threw her a smirk. "Bella, you live for driving fast."

"I'm not the one driving," she grumbled and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You can swap with me at the ten hour mark. It will be dark by then and you can go even faster."

She perked up at that. It was so easy to amp her up and I loved it.

"Three days to start this gig though... Ugh!"

"It will fly by," I promised her just as we hit the second city entrance.

And that's when Bella suddenly got excited. The towns passed us by, people oblivious to what was passing through their hometown and it only took another twenty minutes before we were back on empty highways, zooming through the deserted roads.

And Bella would _not_ stop fidgeting.

"Baby, are you alright?" I couldn't take my eyes off the road because we were driving so fast but my peripheral vision showed me enough. Bella was a little more than just plain old excited. She leaned over the gear shift to plant her lips on my neck and I smirked, feeling her own smile creep against my skin. I didn't break eye contact with the road ahead and I prayed Jacob wasn't looking in the rear view anytime soon because I had a feeling this was going to turn into a lot more than just kissing.

"Hmm," Bella hummed against my neck as her lips travelled up my jaw towards my lips. I didn't blink or close my eyes during her kisses because I didn't really wanna let us die but Bella didn't mind that; she kept on kissing like we weren't doing ninety five on a thirty five road.

Whilst her tongue slipped into my mouth, I grinned and couldn't help but jerk a little when her tiny hand went for my crotch.

"Bella..." I warned her, sucking on her tongue but she didn't stop at my words. Her perfect hand gripped my cock from outside my jeans and if she kept this up, I wouldn't be able to keep my concentration on the road. "What are you up to, baby?"

Bella giggled and to my disbelief, lowered her head just as she began to unzip my jeans.

"Jesus!" I groaned, checking around me to see if either cars knew what was going on. Everyone was pretty much occupied and just as I was thanking the Lord for letting this remain discreet, Bella freed my cock and licked the tip, forcing me to step down harder on the gas and we whizzed past Jacob with him looking bewildered behind us.

"Shit, Bella!" I yelled.

Her head popped up to look out the window but she just laughed freely. "Did you just outdo my brother?"

"Bella!" I whined. "Put my shit back in my pants or so help me god"-

"What will you do, Edward?" she cut me off swiftly, a develish smirk playing on her delectable lips. "Let me have some fun."

She was a fucking freak, I'm telling you.

"But Jacob..."

"I'd appreciate you didn't bring up my brother whilst I'm doing this?" Bella said as her hand wrapped around my cock once more. I bit down on my tongue hard to keep my groans at bay. "Just relax and keep your eyes on the road."

Woman was crazy.

But I did as she said. Instead of staying ahead of Jake and Rosalie's car, I slowed to trail behind them, ignoring the fingers everyone was giving me since I was acting up on the road. I knew I should have stopped her; told her to keep it in her pants until we reached New York but what kind of man would I be if I denied my girl the simple pleasure of sucking me off? Was I even a man if I did that?

So I let Bella suck me off, occasionally groaning when I knew no one's eyes were on mine and I skimmed a look at Bella's head bobbing up and down beneath the wheel. Jesus Christ the sight of her...

"Edward, were swerving," Bella said around my dick. "I can feel it."

I looked up in time to see we were almost off the road and the guys ahead were slowing to see what was going on with me and that's when the car started vibrating with an incoming call.

I answered on the first ring, praying no one heard Bella humming around my dick.

"Hello?" I cleared my throat nonchalently.

"Edward, what the fuck are you doing?" Jake. Shit.

"Sorry, I"-

"If you're tired hand the wheel to Izzy and stop frustrating us all to death. Jesus."

"Sorry bro."

"How's Izzy doing? She amped up yet?"

Bella found my eyes before she resumed her sucking with a wink. Fuck!

"She's napping in the back," I lied through my teeth, curling a hand through Bella's hair, forcing her to gag around my cock.

"Hmm," she murmured around the shaft and it took everything not to tell her to suck harder while Jake was on the phone.

"Weird, she's usually jacked up on adrenaline at this point," I heard Jacob say but I was too focused on the task at hand.

"She's preoccupied I'm afraid," I said in a strained voice.

"Okay well"-

I hung up quickly. "Fuck, Bella! Suck me harder baby..."

She did as she was told and I watched in awe as Bella's free hand moved past her own waist and into her jeans. She was touching herself while she sucked my dick. What a fucking sight to behold... And one I couldn't hold back on cumming to.

"Bella," I groaned in warning but Bella already knew what to do. She swallowed down everything I had to give her as a came in hot long spurts down her throat until there was nothing left. She even sucked me dry. And that was the best sexperience I've ever had in a car. Ever.

"Hang on, baby," I said as I swerved off the road completely, ignoring the guys honking behind me as I crawled to a stop on the dirt covered side roads. "Climb on my dick, babe."

Bella grinned widely and climbed onto my lap, and I helped her out of her jeans before my dick could finally slide home into her pussy. She was so fucking perfect in this position. I let her take control, since she was trying to kill off all the adrenaline and excitement in her body for the gig in three days time. I let her ride me, her back occasionally hitting off the horn but we were too far gone to care if anyone knew what we were up to. I'd catch up with the guys anyway. This car was perfect for that.

And I made my Bella come twice before I fell off the cliff for a second time. The girl was a nympho if I've ever known one.

Once we were cleaned up and Bella was back on her side of the car, I headed back to meet up with the rest of the crew; all the while a smirk lit up my face. "Is that enough for you to remain calm for the rest of this trip?" I asked Bella as I saw the guys' cars in the near distance.

Bella laughed. "I hope so or else we're in for an interesting three days, baby."

Insatiable fucking woman.

* * *

**End notes: **

**Reviews are love so give me some love. **


End file.
